Life of Namikaze Minato
by Barbara123
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic ku yang pertama... **

**Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, mohon dimengerti. :)**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Oke," desah Minato sambil meraih tas ransel-nya yang tergeletak di lantai. _Sebaiknya aku segera turun ke bawah sebelum aku terlambat_, batinnya dalam hati. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, dia melompati anak tangga yang memisahkan kamarnya dengan ruang tamu. Ketika dia hendak berjalan menuju pintu depan, langkahnya terhenti oleh suara lembut yang memanggil namanya.

"Minato,"

Bocah berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu menoleh ke arah ibunya yang berdiri sambil menenteng kotak _bentou_. "Jangan lupa makan siangmu," ibunya tersenyum lembut. Minato mengeluarkan seringai khasnya dan mengambil kotak itu dari tangan ibunya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" ujarnya seraya melambai tangan, meninggalkan ibunya yang tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. Minato mulai berlari. Dia tersenyum begitu membayangkan sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertemu dengan mereka karena liburan musim dingin. Seringai kembali menghiasi wajahnya ketika dia mengingat kegilaan semua teman-temannya. Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa menghabiskan liburan dengan teman-temannya karena dia harus berlatih untuk pertandingan karate yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Yo! Minato!" dia merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya.

"Hei!" wajah Minato berseri-seri melihat wajah salah satu sahabat terdekatnya. "Miroku!"

Anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam pekat meringis sambil mengulurkan kepalan tangannya. "_How's life, bro_?" Miroku berseru. Minato menyeringai sambil membenturkan kepalan tangannya.

"Baik! Kau?"

Miroku Toda mengeluh. "Menyebalkan... Aku sama sekali tidak diijinkan untuk berenang di pantai... Padahal musim panas adalah musim yang sangat tepat untuk refreshing mata!"

Minato tertawa mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. "Refreshing mata? Dengan?"

"Tentu saja dengan gadis-gadis berbikini!" wajah Miroku tiba-tiba menjadi semangat. "Itulah pemandangan yang lebih indah dari gunung Fuji sekali pun!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang menarik dari cewek-cewek..." ujar Minato sambil berjalan. Miroku yang terobsesi dengan wanita itu berdecak kesal sambil berjalan di sebelah Minato.

"Dasar cowok aneh!" gerutunya. "Aku masih bingung kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mau punya pacar padahal banyak sekali cewek-cewek yang mengejarmu di sekolah!"

"Mmm? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Minato, pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Miroku. "Sudahlah, Miroku! Daripada kau terus memikirkan cewek lebih baik kau belajar! Jangan sampai kami semua naik kelas dan meninggalkanmu!" Minato menyeringai sambil menghindari diri dari pukulan sahabatnya. "Oh, ya, aku baru ingat kalau aku harus memberi makan kelinci di kandang sekolah, aku pergi dulu ya!" bocah tampan itu menepuk bahu Miroku dan berlari menuju sekolah.

Miroku menggeleng kepala dan menengadah kepala di langit biru yang jernih. Bibirnya menyeringai membentuk senyum mengingat sahabatnya yang selalu diekor oleh cewek-cewek cantik, namun tak seorang pun dari mereka yang dapat mengikat hatinya.

"_Well_," dia mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu di tahun ajaran baru ini hati beku si Minato akan mencair.." gumamnya seraya kembali berjalan menuju sekolah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mata biru Minato mendelik ke segala arah dengan waspada. Perutnya bergejolak karena tegang dan keringat meluncur jatuh ke wajahnya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan setelah berhitung dalam hati, dia berlari sekencang yang dia bisa menuju kandang kelinci.

"Astaga! Minato disana!" jeritan yang sangat ditakuti Minato mulai terdengar.

"Kyaaa! Minato-kun!"

"Ayo kejar dia!"

Jeritan-jeritan cewek-cewek itu bertambah, menyebabkan kedua kaki Minato berlari semakin kencang. Beberapa cewek mencoba untuk mengejarnya, namun kecepatan Minato sangat sulit untuk ditandingi. Setelah berlari melalui jalan pintas, Minato berhasil menyembunyikan dirinya dari kejaran semua _fans_-nya dengan cara bersembunyi di gudang sekolah. Bocah ketakutan itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengintip dari jendela.

Matanya terbelalak ketakutan melihat semua _fans_ gilanya mengelilingi kandang kelinci sehingga dia tidak bisa melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau dimarahi di hari pertama masuk sekolah.." bocah yang malang itu mengeluh. Minato menggigit bibirnya setelah tahu bahwa tidak ada cara lain untuk memberi makan para kelinci selain minta bantuan dari temannya. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Halo? Miroku?" Minato menghela napas lega begitu Miroku mengangkat teleponnya. "Eh, apakah kau sudah sampai di sekolah? Hah? Kenapa belum sampai?"

"_Karena aku berjalan, bukan berlari, bodoh!"_ Miroku balas membentak.

"Miroku, aku harus bagaimana? Cewek-cewek itu mengerubungi kandang kelinci sehingga aku tidak bisa memberi makan mereka," ujarnya putus asa. "Inilah sebabnya aku benci sama cewek!"

Tiba-tiba pintu gudang terbuka dengan kasar. Jantung Minato nyaris melompat keluar karena kaget. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Hah? Bocah pirang? Sedang apa kau disini?" Sepasang mata kuning yang tajam menatap Minato.

"Oh, eh.." Minato menghela napas lega dan menatap pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang berdiri di depannya. "Anu, Miroku, kita lanjut pembicaraan kita di sekolah saja. _Bye_!" Minato mengantongi ponselnya dan berdiri dengan gugup.

"Selamat pagi, Wolfrom-senpai," dia menundukkan kepala ke arah pemuda tinggi dengan rambut merah acak-acakan itu. "Selamat atas kemenanganmu di turnamen karate dan selamat atas kelulu... Aduh!" Ucapan Minato terhenti ketika Wolfrom Bernard mengetuk kepala Minato dengan jarinya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka akan gaya bicaramu yang formal! Tidak ada yang spesial dari lulus ujian dan memenangi pertandingan karate! Kau juga bisa melakukannya dengan mudah!"

Minato mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri dan menengadah untuk menatap pemuda tinggi yang sekarang berjalan menuju jendela. "Oh, ternyata kau sedang bersembunyi dari cewek-cewek itu," pemuda yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan di sekolah menengah itu menyeringai. "Kau masih saja terkenal."

"Senpai, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Minato. "Bukannya gedung SMA di sebelah sana?" Minato menunjuk ke arah kanan. Di sekolahnya, gedung SMP dan SMP bersebelahan, sehingga terkadang dia bisa melihat anak-anak SMA berkeliaran di lapangan SMP.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil barang yang dulu kutinggalkan disini," Wolfrom meraih barbel hitam yang disembunyikannya di atas lemari. "Dulu aku suka bolos kelas dan datang kesini. Karena bosan, aku memainkan barbel ini. Nih, untukmu saja. Aku tidak butuh lagi." Minato menerima barbel berat itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Pemuda berambut merah acak-acakkan dan mata kuning terang itu membuka jendela dan melompat keluar. Dia berjalan santai menuju kandang kelinci, membuat seluruh fans Minato menyingkir karena takut. Nyaris semua orang takut dan menjauhi Wolfrom karena sorot matanya yang tajam dan menakutkan. Dia berdiri di depan di kandang kelinci, membuat mata Minato terbelalak karena kaget.

"Hoi, pirang! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat kesini!" Wolfrom berseru dengan nada tidak sabar. Minato cepat-cepat melompat keluar gudang dan berlari mendekati Wolfrom.

"Anu, senpai... terima kas.." lagi-lagi ucapan Minato terputus karena Wolfrom menepuk kepalanya lagi. Wolfrom berjalan menuju tembok sekolah, dimana gedung SMP dan SMA terpisah. Ketika dia hendak melompat, Minato berteriak nyaring.

"Terima kasih, Wolfrom-senpai!"

Wolfrom menoleh ke belakang dan meringis ke arah Minato yang menyeringai. Minato menatap kepergian Wolfrom dengan senyum. Meski pun dia sudah mengenal Wolfrom Bernard selama setahun, dia tetap tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran pemuda yang dikaguminya itu.

Dua tahun lalu, Wolfrom Bernard datang ke Jepang dan menetap di Tokyo, tempat Minato berada. Minato tahu banyak cewek yang langsung tertarik akan pemuda asing yang datang dari Amerika itu, namun mereka tidak bisa mendekati Wolfrom karena dia akan mendelik tajam pada setiap orang yang mendekatinya. Wolfrom Bernard menutup diri dari orang banyak sehingga dia tidak mendapat teman.

Minato bisa mengenal Wolfrom karena mereka mengikuti kursus karate yang sama dan dilatih melalui guru yang sama. Setahu Minato, Wolfrom tidak pernah bicara pada seorang pun di dojo selain pada dirinya. Hal itu pun terjadi kalau Minato berbicara dulu padanya, jika tidak dia akan memalingkan kepalanya. Meski banyak orang yang takut akan Wolfrom, tak pernah sekali pun Minato merasa takut padanya. Dia tahu kalau Wolfrom itu adalah orang yang baik hanya saja tidak bisa mengekspresikan kebaikannya.

"Yo!" Miroku menepuk bahu Minato. "Ternyata kau bisa juga sampai ke kandang kelinci!"

"Ya, berkat bantuan Wolfrom-senpai," ujar Minato. "Miroku, kau berlari ke sekolah?" Minato menatap keringat di sekeliling wajah sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja! Dan hal ini terjadi karena kau!"

"Wah, maaf!" Minato meringis. Meraka berdua masuk ke kandang dan mulai bekerja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hei, kau tahu tidak, kabarnya ada anak asing yang baru masuk ke sekolah kita..." ujar Miroku sambil menggigit roti yang dibelinya di kantin.

"Lalu?" tanya Minato tanpa menatap mata Miroku. Tangannya membolak-balik halaman buku pelajaran baru yang baru saja didapatnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Miroku karena matanya sudah terpaku pada salah satu chapter di buku ekonomi itu.

"Ah, bel sudah berbunyi," ujar Miroku, beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Hoi, kutu buku! Ayo masuk ke kelas!" Miroku menarik tangan Minato, namun mata sahabatnya itu masih belum lepas dari buku. Alis Miroku berkerut dan tanpa ragu dia merampas buku itu dari tangan Minato.

"Hei!" seru Minato, mulai kesal.

"Bel sudah berbunyi, bodoh! Anak muda yang penuh hormon seperti kita harus menikmati hidup, bukan menjadi kutu buku!" Miroku menyodorkan majalah yang sejak tadi dibawanya pada Minato. "Nih, baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Minato menatap majalah dengan gambar wanita berbikini sebagai _cover_. Tanpa berpikir lagi dia melempar majalah porno itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Miroku berteriak sambil menangkap majalahnya sebelum majalah kesayangannya jatuh dari atap sekolah, tempat dimana mereka berdua berada sekarang.

"_Nice catch_!" Minato menyeringai ke arah sahabatnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hoi! Kesini kau! Aku belum puas kalau belum memukulmu!"

Tawa riang keluar dari mulut bocah 14 tahun itu. Dia bingung mengapa sahabatnya begitu terobsesi pada gadis. Sebenarnya bukan cuma Miroku, anak laki-laki lainnya pun sudah mulai menyatakan ketertarikan mereka pada gadis-gadis. Minato sendiri bingung kenapa tidak ada satu pun gadis yang menarik perhatiannya, padahal dia selalu dikejar banyak gadis-gadis cantik. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa sebab dia begitu terkenal.

Memang, dia selalu menjadi nomor satu di kelas. Dalam bidang akademik maupun olahraga. Banyak yang bilang kalau dia tampan. Dia juga senang menolong orang karena dia ingin menjadi seperti ibunya yang baik hati. Dia menekuni karate supaya dia bisa menjadi kuat seperti ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai agen rahasia di kepolisian Jepang.

"Hei, Minato. Apakah kau tidak merasa kalau hidup kita ini kurang tantangan?"

"Mmm? Biasa saja.." jawab Minato. Mengapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya bertanya seperti itu?

"Aku merasa kalau hidup kita ini kurang tantangan. Bukankah kau merasa begitu? Setiap pagi ke sekolah, sore hari kembali ke rumah dan buat PR, belajar untuk tes..."

"Bukankah kau membuka majalah pornomu itu begitu kau sampai di rumah?" Minato menggoda sahabatnya. Miroku menatapnya dengan pandangan 'awas-kalau-kau-bicara-lagi' dan Minato menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Tidak pernahkah kau membayangkan hidup yang tak terduga?" Miroku menerawang. "Bukankah seru jika kita bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tak terduga tingkahnya, atau menjalani hidup yang berdebar-debar, seperti berhadapan dengan orang jahat dan kita harus melindungi orang yang kita sayangi?"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama pembunuhan."

Miroku mendaratkan pukulan di kepala sahabatnya. Minato tertawa. Dia sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Miroku dengan serius. Dalam hati, dia ingin merasakan pengalaman seperti itu. Namun, bukankah disini Jepang? Negara yang aman? Kejadian berdebar seperti apa yang akan terjadi di negara maju dan aman ini?

**TBC**

Tolong direview ya, thnks! :D

PS: Kushina akan muncul di chapter berikutnya :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo! Ini dia chapter 2-nya! :D**

**Disini, Kushina akan muncul! Hehe**

**Enjoy! :D**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hei, katanya anak baru itu akan tiba besok,"

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

Minato meletakkan buku yang dibacanya, merasa terganggu akan suara bisikan yang tidak ada hentinya itu. Padahal dia sengaja duduk di perpustakaan sekolah untuk mendapat sedikit ketenangan. Sudah seminggu sejak sekolah dimulai dan dia dipilih menjadi ketua kelas. Kelas dia akan didatangi oleh murid baru yang berasal dari desa kecil di Osaka. Dia samar-samar teringat kalau Miroku pernah memberitahu tentang anak baru itu, namun Minato sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Dia meletakkan bukunya dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Lagipula latihan karate akan dimulai tidak lama lagi.

"Aku pulang," ujar Minato begitu dia menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu rumah. Tidak ada jawaban. Kedua orang tuanya belum pulang. Dia berlari ke kamar dan mengganti seragam dengan kaos biru muda dan celana hitam. Tanpa membuang waktu, Minato berlari keluar rumah dan masuk ke _dojo_ (tempat latihan karate) yang terletak di sebelah rumahnya.

"Selamat siang," Minato menyapa ketika dia membuka pintu _dojo_. "Jiraiya-sensei."

Lelaki setengah baya dengan rambut putih panjang itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Senyumnya merekah melihat murid kesayangannya telah tiba. "Oohhooo! Minato!"

Minato mengerutkan alis menatap gurunya yang terus cengengesan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Selain itu... "Ada apa denganmu, sensei? Ada hal baik terjadi?" Gurunya memakai kemeja?

Senyum Jiraiya melebar. "Hahaha! Muridku memang jenius! Tebakanmu benar!" Jiraiya mendekati Minato dan langsung memeluk bahunya. Mata Minato terbelalak. Apakah gurunya mabuk di siang bolong ini? Namun tidak ada bau _sake_ yang keluar dari mulut gurunya. "Tsunade akan datang ke Tokyo hari ini!"

Terdengar bunyi 'clik' di kepala Minato. Sekarang semuanya jelas. Kenapa gurunya sejak tadi cengengesan dan mengenakan kemeja yang sangat dibencinya itu.

Cinta pertamanya akan datang di Tokyo. Memang, Minato sama sekali belum bertemu dengan wanita yang bernama Tsunade, namun Jiraiya selalu membicarakannya sampai-sampai Minato sudah hafal dengan karakter Tsunade. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan wanita yang bisa mengalahkan guru karatenya ini. Dari cerita Jiraiya, Tsunade adalah wanita yang paling kuat di dunia. (sekaligus wanita paling brutal)

"Tsunade bilang kalau dia ada kejutan untukku, makanya dia datang jauh-jauh kesini!" Jiraiya menari-nari di sekeliling ruangan itu, membuat bulu kuduk Minato berdiri.

"Apa-apaan dia?" Wolfrom Bernard memasuki _dojo._ Mata kuningnya melekat di tarian-tak-jelas Jiraiya. "Dia sudah kumat lagi? Berapa gelas _sake_ yang dia minum tadi?" tanyanya pada Minato.

"Tsunade datang ke Tokyo," jawab Minato.

"Oh," balas Wolfrom, dia sudah mengerti apa artinya itu.

"Oho! Murid kesayanganku yang satu lagi sudah tiba!" Jiraiya tertawa senang. "Baiklah! Aku akan pergi ke bandara sekarang! Wolfrom, kau latih juniormu itu ya! Uhihihi!" Jiraiya cekikikan dan keluar _dojo_ meninggalkan Wolfrom yang melongo. Anak remaja itu menatap Minato yang balas menatapnya dengan sepasang mata biru yang polos.

"Senpai..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau melatihmu!" Wolfrom langsung menggeleng kepalanya. Dia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari Minato yang memasang wajah polosnya. Akhirnya, pemuda dengan rambut merah acak-acakan ini menghela napas, menyerah. "Baiklah..."

"_Yes_! Terima kasih, senpai!" Minato menyeringai. Wolfrom menghela napas sambil memendam semua sumpah serapah yang akan dilontarkan pada gurunya nanti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato mengelap keringat yang membajiri wajahnya. Latihan dengan Wolfrom yang sudah menjadi juara tidaklah mudah. "Mengapa kau bisa sekuat ini, senpai?" Minato mengeluh melihat Wolfrom yang tidak meneteskan keringat sedikit pun. Wolfrom menyeringai.

"Kau yang terlalu lemah!" ujarnya. Dia tertawa begitu melihat Minato mengerucutkan mulutnya dengan kesal.

"Aku.. pulang..." pintu dojo terbuka. Jiraiya masuk ke dalam dengan wajah pucat dan lesu. Dia menatap kedua muridnya yang duduk di pojok _dojo_ dan dalam sekejap, air mata mulai berlinang di matanya. "Huhuhu!" tangisnya sambil berlari menuju Minato dan Wolfrom. Wolfrom cepat-cepat mengelak dari pelukan gurunya, sehingga Minato yang malang harus menerima pelukan Jiraiya yang penuh akan air mata (dan ingus).

"Tsunade menolak lamaranku!"

"Apa? Lamaranmu yang ke-11 juga ditolak?" Wolfrom berdecak kaget.

"Sudahlah, sensei, jangan sedih," Minato menepuk-nepuk punggung gurunya. "Bukankah katamu tadi Tsunade datang kesini untuk memberimu kejutan?"

Jiraiya menyedot ingusnya, membuat Minato mengernyitkan muka dengan jijik. "Ya... Itu kejutannya..." Jiraiya menunjuk ke arah pintu _dojo_. Minato dan Wolfrom menoleh ke arah pintu.

Seorang anak dengan tinggi kira-kira sama dengan Minato berdiri di depan pintu. Wajah dan rambutnya tidak kelihatan karena tertutup oleh topi. Minato hanya bisa melihat sepasang mata bewarna violet dari balik topi itu. Anak itu memakai kaos hitam yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana jeans panjang yang menutupi sepatunya. Dia menyandang tas ransel yang besar di punggungnya.

"Anu, sensei... siapa anak itu?" tanya Minato.

"Namanya Uzu... Uzu..." Jiraiya menyedot ingus. "Uzumaki, kalau aku tak salah. Dia seumur denganmu, Minato dan katanya dia juga akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganmu.."

"Uzumaki?" tanya Wolfrom. Tiba-tiba rahangnya mengeras begitu mendengar nama Uzumaki.

_Oh, jadi ini dia anak baru itu_, batin Minato dalam hati. Minato beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan mendekati anak itu.

"Selamat datang ke Tokyo," Minato tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangannya. "Uzumaki-kun!"

Anak itu menatap Minato dengan tajam dan tiba-tiba tangannya mengayun dengan kasar menuju wajah Minato. **PLAK!**

Mata Wolfrom dan Jiraiya terbelalak. "_W-what the hell_?" gumam Wolfrom dalam logat Amerika. Minato merasakan dunia berputar-putar di atas kepalanya. Baru kali ini dia mendapat pukulan sekeras itu. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas dan dalam sekejap dia terjatuh di lantai.

"Tadi kau memanggilku apa?" suara tinggi melengking keluar dari mulut anak itu. Dia mencengkeram baju Minato. "Uzumaki-_kun_? _Kun_?" Jeritan anak itu membuat telinga Minato berdengung kesakitan.

"Apa salahku?" tanya Minato, panik. "Apa salahnya dengan menambahkan '_kun_' pada nama belakangmu? Kau kan cowok!"

"Aku ini CEWEK, brengsek!"

Minato bagai disambar geledek mendengar pernyataan anak itu. Dia berdiri dan menatap anak itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "C-c-cewek?" bisiknya, lirih. Dalam kamus Minato, yang namanya cewek itu adalah makhluk lemah lembut seperti ibunya, menyebarkan senyum seperti _fans_-nya, dan manis seperti yang dikatakan Miroku.

Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengakui kalau anak yang mengenakan pakaian laki-laki, bersuara kasar, dan memukulnya ini adalah _cewek_. (Lagipula, kekuatan pukulannya tidak jauh kalah dari kekuatan laki-laki)

"Namaku Kushina Uzumaki," dia melepaskan topinya, memperlihatkan rambut pendek dan acak-acakkan dengan warna merah darah. Matanya yang besar dan berwarna violet menatap Minato dengan tajam. "Ingat itu, _banci_!"

Banci? _Cewek_ ini memanggilnya banci? Manusia dengan kelamin ganda itu?

Tawa Wolfrom menggelegar di ruangan itu. "B-banci? Hahahaha!"

"W-wolfrom-senpai! Kenapa kau tertawa?" Minato menatap Wolfrom dengan kesal. Namun, kekesalannya pudar begitu dia menatap warna rambut Wolfrom. Dia cepat-cepat menatap anak yang masih berdiri di depannya ini. Samar-samar, dia bisa melihat persamaan antara wajah Wolfrom Bernard dan Kushina Uzumaki.

"Kau... bersaudara dengan laki-laki itu?" tanya Minato. Kushina menatap Wolfrom yang balas menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Hah? Omong kosong apa itu?" Kushina Uzumaki mendengus. "Aku anak tunggal! Kau mau kutampar lagi?"

"Oh, ma-maaf!" Minato cepat-cepat meminta maaf, tidak mau merasakan tamparan dari _cewek_ ini. Sekali sudah lebih dari cukup. Wolfrom berhenti tertawa dan menatap Kushina dari atas sampai bawah. Dia meraih tas sekolahnya dan tanpa bicara apa-apa dia meninggalkan _dojo_. Minato menatap kepergian Wolfrom dengan bingung. Mengapa dia pergi begitu saja? Minato mendekati Jiraiya dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Sensei! Siapa anak ini?"

"Dia anak yang dirawat Tsunade sejak kecil... Ternyata Tsunade tidak lupa untuk mewariskan sifat brutalnya pada anak itu..." gumam Jiraiya.

"Lalu? Kenapa dia disini?" desis Minato.

"Anak itu tidak punya orang tua, jadi Tsunade harus merawatnya dan sekarang dia ada kerja penting di luar negri... Jadi..."

"Jadi anak itu dititipkan padamu?" Minato nyaris berteriak karena kaget. "Kenapa harus dititipkan padamu?"

"Karena Tsunade ingin aku melatih anak itu karate.. Selama ini Tsunade yang melatih anak itu karate dan dia ingin aku yang mengajarinya sekarang..."

Minato melongo karena kaget. Pantas saja dia begitu kuat! Ternyata si ratu-brutal-Tsunade yang melatihnya! "Sensei! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan berlatih karate bersamanya..." desis Minato, ketakutan. Berlatih karate dengan anak itu sama saja dengan berdiri di depan kerbau yang mengamuk. Apalagi dengan fakta kalau anak itu akan sekelas dengannya selama setahun! (dan bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu..)

"Tenang, bocah... Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Tsunade..." tawa Jiraiya. "Namun ternyata wanita brutal itulah yang mencopet hatiku! Siapa tahu kau juga begitu..."

"HAH?"

"Hehe... Meski brutal, wajah Kushina tidak jelek kok,"

Minato menoleh ke arah Kushina yang mengerutkan dahi ke arahnya. Memang, wajahnya tidak jelek, hanya saja rambutnya yang pendek dan acak-acakan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti cowok.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" bentak Kushina.

Minato tersentak kaget. "Sensei, sampai dunia terbalik pun aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya..."

Jiraiya mengangkat bahu. "Yah, kita lihat saja nanti. Hehehe." Jiraiya mengeluarkan tawa mesumnya.

TBC

**Yep, chapter 2 sudah slesai! :D**

**Sorry ya, kalau kurang suka :P**

**Please review! Arigatou! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai! ini dia chapter 3 nya! Hope u like it!

Enjoy! :D

**Note: percakapan yang di-bold itu dilakukan dalam bahasa ingris.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Salah! Bukan begini caranya!" Minato menjerit frustrasi. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali! Negatif dikalikan dengan negatif jadinya POSITIF!"

"Lho? Tadi katamu negatif dikalikan dengan negatif hasilnya tetap negatif?" Kushina balas menjerit, tak mau kalah.

"Astaga! Bukan!" Minato menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustrasi. "Kataku tadi, negatif DITAMBAH dengan negatif baru hasilnya tetap negatif! Tapi kalau negatif DIKALIKAN dengan negatif hasilnya jadi positif!"

"Kalau begitu kau sebagai guru yang tidak becus! Mana ada guru yang marah-marah dan tak sabar seperti kau?"

"Aku-ini-sudah-berusaha-sabar, Uzumaki-san," jawab Minato, menekankan nada kesabaran di setiap kata-kata.

Miroku menghela napas menatap sahabatnya yang beradu mulut dengan anak baru yang berasal dari kampung kecil di Osaka itu. Baru kali ini dia melihat Minato hilang kesabaran.

"Kenapa kau harus mengajariku kalau kau tidak mau? Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Kushina mendengus sambil mendorong semua buku pelajaran yang dibencinya itu.

"Uzumaki-san.. dalam sejarah Konoha Academy, belum pernah ada orang yang mencetak nilai NOL di setiap pelajaran... Aku hanya ingin memban.."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Kushina menendang meja dan keluar kelas setelah membanting pintu keras-keras. Semua mata menatap ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibanting. Teman-teman sekelas Minato mulai berkeluh kesah tentang anak baru itu.

"Minato, untuk apa kau mengajari anak brengsek itu?" tanya salah satu teman sekelas Minato. "Anak kotor seperti dia tidak seharusnya berada di dekatmu!"

"Biarkan saja dia! Dia tidak cocok berada di kelas kita! Dia bahkan tidak cocok berada di Tokyo! Masa dia tidak tahu apa itu MP3?" salah satu cewek mendengus sambil mengibaskan rambutnya di depan Minato, mencoba untuk menebar pesona.

"Ya ya! Selain itu, rambutnya merah! Acak-acakan lagi! Seperti cowok saja! Aku jadi teringat akan cowok di rambut merah yang berasal dari Amerika itu... Mereka berdua sama-sama seram! Minato-kun, jangan dekati dia!"

Minato terdiam mendengar keluhan teman-temannya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya terhadap Kushina. Baru kali ini dia berhadapan dengan seseorang yang super kasar, tanpa sopan santun dan tidak tahu cara berterima kasih. Dia menatap Miroku yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Sahabatnya yang ahli dalam masalah wanita itu juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi Kushina Uzumaki.

"Anu..." Minato beranjak dari kursi. "Aku.. mau ke WC sebentar.." Minato membuka pintu kelas dan matanya terbelalak ketika dia menatap sosok Kushina yang berdiri di samping pintu kelas.

"Ah, eh.." mulut Minato megap-megap bagai ikan di darat. "Anu... itu.." bocah malang itu tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Kushina menatapnya dengan tajam dan tanpa bicara apa-apa dia pergi meninggalkan Minato yang masih kelimpungan. Minato menahan napas menatap punggung Kushina yang pergi menjauh darinya. Dalam hati, dia merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia membentak Kushina seperti tadi. Bukankah sebagai ketua kelas dia seharusnya membuat anak baru itu merasa nyaman di sekolah barunya? Sekarang mustahil bagi Kushina untuk merasa nyaman karena dia sudah dimusuhi semua anak di kelas.

Mungkin anak berambut merah itu juga membenci dirinya...

_Apa yang harus kulakukan_?

Kepala Minato nyaris meledak karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya.

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki berjalan menuju taman sekolah dengan amarah terpendam di hatinya. _Berani-beraninya mereka semua! Berani-beraninya mereka mengejekku!_ Jerit Kushina di dalam hatinya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, ingin memukul sesuatu. Kushina memang punya kebiasaan jelek. Jika dia marah dia akan memukul sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Mata violet Kushina mendelik ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya yang duduk di bangku taman. Mata mereka bertemu dan teman-teman sekelasnya langsung mengangkat kaki dari taman itu karena ketakutan.

Kushina mengerutkan dahi dan dalam sekejab, kemarahannya lenyap entah kemana. Dia berjalan dengan gontai menuju bangku taman dengan kepala terkulai. "Mengapa mereka semua takut padaku? Aku kan tidak berbuat jahat..." gumamnya, pelan. Sudah seminggu dia pindah ke Tokyo, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang menyukainya. Tokyo sangat berbeda dengan desa kecil yang ditinggalkannya. Pelajarannya sepuluh kali lipat lebih susah.. Anak-anak disini menggunakan teknologi yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya. Dan dia diejek karena caranya berpakaian dan sifatnya mirip laki-laki. Tenggorokan Kushina tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Matanya terasa pedih. Dia mengusap matanya dan terkejut ketika melihat butiran air mata di tangannya. Dia menggigit bibir dan cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya. Tidak. Dia tidak akan menangis! Dia bukan anak lemah yang anak menangis jika menghadapi masalah. Namun, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir...

Dia menengadah dan menatap beberapa anak SMA yang duduk di seberangnya. Cowok-cowok SMA itu terkekeh menatapnya. Mereka berdua berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk ke arahnya. Wajah Kushina merah padam. Kemarahan kembali datang ke dirinya, namun perasaan terluka yang dialaminya melebihi kemarahan itu. Dia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, ingin melenyapkan diri dari sekolah ini.

"Psst! Hei, itu Wolfrom!" salah satu cowok SMA itu tiba-tiba berbisik ketakutan.

"Sial! Ayo, cepat pergi dari sini!"

Mata Kushina terbelalak ketika dia menatap kepergian cowok-cowok SMA itu. Bukan hanya cowok-cowok SMA itu yang pergi, semua anak yang duduk di taman itu pergi menjauh dari taman dengan ketakutan. Kushina menengadah ke belakang dengan bingung. Matanya yang basah bertemu dengan sepasang mata kuning yang tajam. Wolfrom Bernard berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di bangku yang berseberangan dengan bangkunya.

Mereka berdua bertatapan dan Kushina cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya yang tersisa. Dia tidak mau kalau Wolfrom juga mengejeknya.

"Kau... Kushina Uzumaki?" Wolfrom memulai percakapan. Kushina mengangguk lemah. Dia tidak mau bersuara karena dia tahu suaranya pasti serak. "Kau sekelas dengan Minato kan?"

Kushina mengangguk lagi. Dia menunggu pertanyaan 'kenapa kau menangis' dari mulut Wolfrom, namun cowok SMA itu sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Anak-anak disini memang brengsek,"

Kushina terkejut mendengar kata-kata Wolfrom. Dia menatap Wolfrom dengan bingung.

"Mereka juga penakut. Masa didekati sama anak berambut merah seperti kita saja mereka ketakutan dan pergi menjauh?" Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi yang berkilauan. "Setuju?"

"Jadi, mereka menjauhimu karena rambutmu merah?" suara melengking tinggi keluar dari mulut Kushina. "Mereka takut dengan anak berambut merah?"

Wolfrom tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Kushina. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka menghindarimu, namun aku tidak akan bilang padamu apa alasan mereka menjauhiku," dia mendekati Kushina dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Hei!" Kushina berseru kesal. Wolfrom tertawa lagi. Dia menunduk sehingga jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Kushina sejajar.

"Berjuanglah, bocah," dia tersenyum. "Tunjukkan pada anak-anak Tokyo kalau kau lebih hebat dari mereka semua. Tunjukkan pada mereka kalau kau pasti bisa bertahan meski pun kau dibenci mereka."

Kushina menatap Wolfrom dengan mata terbelalak. Dia tidak menyangka kalau cowok dengan mata seram ini rupanya baik hati. "Baiklah..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hei! Jawaban lemah macam apa itu? Masa ini Kushina yang bisa membuat Minato Namikaze jadi ketakutan seperti minggu lalu?" Wolfrom mendengus. "Ayo! Beri aku jawaban yang lebih meyakinkan, dong!"

Kushina menyeringai lebar. Kesedihan di hatinya sudah lenyap karena Wolfrom. "Baiklah! Aku akan berjuang _dattebane_!"

"_Dattebane_?" Wolfrom mengerutkan kening. "Logat Osaka ya?"

Kushina panik dan cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Anu.. bukan itu, _dattebane_! Aduh, sial! Keceplosan lagi! Itu... kalau aku tiba-tiba menjadi semangat aku akan berteriak _dattebane_ secara spontan..." Kushina menggaruk kepalanya dengan malu. Wolfrom tertawa melihat kepolosan Kushina.

"Haha! Baiklah! Itu baru namanya semangat!" Dia menepuk kepala Kushina. "Berjuanglah, bocah!" dia tersenyum sambil menatap mata Kushina. Kushina balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Wolfrom-senpai! Uzumaki-san!"

Wolfrom dan Kushina menatap Minato yang berlari menuju mereka berdua.

"Ternyata kau disini, Uzumaki-san! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!" Minato mengelap keringat yang mengalir deras di wajahnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kushina dengan kasar. Dia masih tidak suka pada Minato.

"Anu... itu..." Minato menggaruk kepalanya. "Maaf!" teriaknya sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Hah?"

"Aku minta maaf karena aku berteriak tadi... Pelajaran di Tokyo pasti lebih susah dari pelajaran di tempatmu dulu dan... aku berteriak tanpa mengetahui perasaanmu... Maaf!"

Kushina menatap Minato yang masih menunduk. Tiba-tiba dia merasa malu karena sudah berteriak pada Minato padahal niatnya baik. "Mmmm... aku juga mau minta maaf..."

Kepala Minato tersentak. Dia menatap Kushina dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Barusan... dia mendengar cewek brutal ini meminta maaf? "Anu... barusan itu... Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Wajah Kushina merah padam karena malu. "Tentu saja, bodoh! Aku minta maaf karena sudah kasar padamu.. Padahal kau baik dan... aku menamparmu di hari pertama kita bertemu... Maaf.."

Mata biru Minato terbelalak lebar. Dia menatap wajah Kushina yang telah berubah menjadi satu warna dengan warna rambutnya. Dia tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Uzumaki-san."

Kushina merengut mendengar cara Minato memanggilnya. "Hei! Jangan panggil aku dengan formal begitu, dong! Sekarang kau kan temanku, jadi kau HARUS memanggilku Kushina!"

"Eh? Tapi..." dia cepat-cepat terdiam ketika menatap tatapan membunuh Kushina. "Mmm.. baiklah, Kushina-san..."

Kushina menyeringai. Dia melompat turun dari bangku dan berjalan mendekati Minato. "Ayo kembali ke kelas, Minato!" Dia menarik tangan Minato. Mata Minato kembali terbelalak karena tangannya dipegang cewek. Dia menundukkan kepala, mencoba untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. Namun mata Wolfrom yang tajam itu nemangkap semuanya.

"Kami pergi dulu, ya, Wolfrom-niichan!" Kushina melambai ke arah Wolfrom. "Dadah!"

Wolfrom terkejut mendengar Kushina memanggilnya _niichan_ (kakak laki-laki). "Dasar.." gumamnya sambil menatap Kushina dan Minato yang pergi menjauh.

"Kushina-san, kau seharusnya memanggilnya dengan senpai, bukan niichan.." ujar Minato.

"Sama saja! Dia kan lebih tua, jadi wajar kalau aku memanggilnya niichan!"

"Beda!"

"Sama!"

Wolfrom terkekeh mendengar argumen dua anak SMP itu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Wolfrom meraih ponselnya. Dia mengerutkan dahi ketika tahu siapa yang menelponnya di siang bolong ini. Setelah menghela napas, dia menekan tombol 'yes'.

"**Hello,"** Wolfrom mulai berbicara dalam bahasa ingris.

"_**Ada misi untukmu," **_ujar suara lelaki dari seberang telepon. Wolfrom menghela napas.

"**Dimana? Berapa orang?"**

"_**Gang kecil di sebelah toko 'I Love Cakes'... Total semuanya delapan orang. Laksanakan misi ini pada malam hari jam 8."**_

"**Baiklah," **jawab Wolfrom. **"Mereka... harus kubunuh?"** tanya Wolfrom, serius.

"_**Tidak perlu. Jangan kotori tanganmu dengan tikus rendahan seperti mereka,"**_ jawab lelaki itu. _**"Lagipula, misi ini hanyalah misi sampingan untukmu."**_

"**Baiklah, saya mengerti. Akan saya selesaikan dengan cepat."**

"_**Bagus.**__"_ Lelaki itu berkata. _**"Bagaimana dengan misi utamamu? Apakah kau sedang menjalankannya sekarang?"**_

"**Ya. Sekarang Kushina Uzumaki sudah mulai membuka diri padaku."** Jawab Wolfrom.

"_**Bagus. Tangkap dia secepat mungkin. Aku ingin kau menangkap Kushina Uzumaki dalam waktu sebulan ini."**_

"**Maaf, tapi sepertinya waktu sebulan itu terlalu singkat,"** kata Wolfrom. **"Cukup sulit menangkapnya karena dia tinggal satu rumah dengan Jiraiya,"** ujar Wolfrom.

"_**Bunuh Jiraiya jika perlu."**_

"**Sulit membunuhnya. Dia lebih kuat dariku."**

"_**Tidak ada yang sulit di organisasi kita. Jika kau butuh bantuan, akan kuberikan padamu."**_ Jawab lelaki itu dengan tenang.

"**Tunggu, tunggu. Jangan bunuh Jiraiya dulu," **ujar Wolfrom. **"Dia cukup terkenal di Tokyo ini. Kalau dia sampai tewas akan terjadi rumor hebat dan organisasi kita akan terancam."**

"_**Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau akan kuberi waktu lebih banyak," **_lelaki misterius itu berkata. _**"Rahasiakan misi ini. Misi penangkapan Kushina Uzumaki adalah rahasia besar. Jika sampai ada yang tahu, bunuh saja."**_

"**Saya mengerti." **jawab Wolfrom.

"_**Satu hal lagi. Bunuh semua orang terdekat Kushina Uzumaki. Sahabat, ataupun kekasihnya, jika dia ada. Bunuh saja mereka jika mereka mengganggu misimu."**_

Wolfrom memejamkan mata dan bayangan Kushina yang menggenggam tangan Minato muncul di kepalanya.

Minato.

Teman pertama Kushina.

"_**Dengar, Wolfrom. Aku mengharapkan kesuksesan seratus persen. Mengerti?"**_

Wolfrom membuka matanya dan menatap tajam ke arah gedung SMP.

"**Baiklah, saya mengerti."**

TBC

**

* * *

**

**oke, chapter 3 sampai disini :)**

**maaf kalau kurang suka ceritanya...**

**please R&R ya! Arigatou! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 is here! aku mau ucapin special thnks buat pembaca yang review sebelumnya :)**

**meiko namikaze**

**bisma**

**ryuzen azumi**

**agaeya ryosaeko**

**nyit-nyit**

**Thnk you very much ya! :)**

**enjoy the chapter 4!**

**Note: percakapan yang dibold dilakukan dengan bahasa ingris.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

Kushina mengenakan pakaian karate sambil menyeringai tanpa henti. Hatinya terasa sangat ringan sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau kemarin dia baru saja menangis karena kesepian dan depresi. Seringai Kushina melebar ketika bayangan anak lelaki dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru itu muncul di kepalanya. Akhirnya setelah seminggu dia menetap di Tokyo dia mendapat teman juga. Bukan hanya Minato, Wolfrom Bernard yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya juga mau menghibur dan menjadi temannya.

_Ternyata Wolfrom-niichan itu cowok yang baik_, pikir Kushina dalam hati. _Tidak seperti penampilannya yang seram._

Kushina bersenandung pelan dan menuruni tangga, berjalan menuju _dojo_. Sampai sekarang, dia masih mengagumi ukuran tempat latihan karate itu. Besar dan luas. Tempat dia berlatih karate dulu sangatlah berbeda. Dia hanya berlatih di lapangan berpasir bersama Tsunade. Jadi baru kali inilah dia melihat _dojo_ yang sebenarnya. Mata violet Kushina berhenti di pojok ruangan itu, dimana Minato Namikaze sedang duduk diam disana sambil membaca koran.

Seringai usil Kushina mulai muncul ketika dia melihat Minato yang membaca koran dengan serius. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah Minato tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. "Yo! Minaaatooo!" Anak usil itu membentangkan kedua lengannya dan langsung membenturkan tubuhnya di punggung Minato.

"Uwaahh!" Minato yang malang jatuh tertimpa Kushina.

"Hehehe, pagi!" Kushina menyeringai lebar ke arah Minato yang masih melongo.

"Kushina-san!" Wajah Minato merona ketika dia sadar bahwa jarak mukanya dengan muka Kushina hanya beberapa sentimeter saja. Kushina menyeringai dan membantu Minato berdiri. "Apakah ini cara orang di desa kalian menyapa temannya?" tanya Minato, masih kaget akan sifat Kushina yang terlalu terbuka. (atau dia yang terlalu tertutup?)

"Tidak tahu, tapi aku selalu begitu dengan temanku, tidak peduli cewek atau cowok," jawab Kushina polos.

"_Well_, kau memang anak monyet!" Minato dan Kushina tersentak mendengar suara Wolfrom yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka. Kushina menyeringai melihat Wolfrom sedangkan Minato mengerutkan kening. _Sejak kapan dia ada di belakang kami? Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaannya..._ pikir Minato, bingung.

"Pagi, niichan!" Kushina berseru kencang.

Wolfrom tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Kushina. "Pagi, monyet," jawab Wolfrom. Kushina merengut dan mendorong Wolfrom.

"Jangan panggil aku monyet, dong!" balas Kushina. Minato menatap Wolfrom yang masih tertawa. Lagi-lagi wajah tampannya itu mulai serius. Dia kembali mengerutkan kening. _Aneh_, batinnya. Minato sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Wolfrom akrab dengan orang lain seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah melihat senpai-nya itu berbicara dengan orang lain selain dengan dia dan Jiraiya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Wolfrom mendekati cewek yang baru tiba seminggu lalu itu? Selain itu, Wolfrom selalu menatap tajam ke arah Kushina tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Hoi, Minato!"

Minato tersentak ketika Wolfrom memanggilnya. "Ah, ya?"

"Kenapa kau dari tadi menatapku?" tanya Wolfrom sambil menyeringai. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Minato berdiri melihat senyuman Wolfrom. Meski mulut Wolfrom tersenyum, mata kuningnya menatap tajam ke arahnya, seakan-akan mencoba untuk membaca apa saja yang dipikirkannya.

"Ah, tidak," Minato tersenyum kaku. Ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyelidiki Wolfrom yang selalu dia hormati dan kagumi itu? _Aku terlalu banyak membaca novel misteri_, batin Minato. Dia meraih koran yang tadi dibawanya dan kembali membaca berita yang belum dia selesaikan tadi. Minato bersiul pelan ketika dia selesai membaca berita yang ada di halaman pertama itu.

"Astaga! Akhirnya mereka tertangkap juga!"

Kushina mendekati Minato dan ikut-ikutan membaca koran. "Mmm? Apa maksudmu dengan mereka?"

"Baru-baru ini, ada pembunuhan di Tokyo. Korban yang terbunuh tidak sedikit. Ada empat orang. Menurut saksi mata yang berhasil lolos, pembunuhannya ada delapan orang. Setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut, ternyata delapan orang ini adalah pelaku perampokan Daishi Bank tiga tahun lalu. Mereka berhasil ditangkap namun sebulan yang lalu mereka lolos dari penjara."

Kushina menatap Minato seakan-akan Minato sedang membaca mantera. Dia mengedipkan matanya, berusaha untuk memahami cerita Minato. Setelah berpikir selama lima menit, dia bertanya. "Lalu? Apa yang spesial dari delapan orang itu? Mereka hanya merampok dan membunuh. Apa yang spesial?"

Minato menepuk dahinya. "Aduh! Dengar ya, tiga tahun lalu, mereka merampok Daishi Bank, bank terbesar di Tokyo. Padahal bank itu dilengkapi dengan alarm super canggih, namun mereka tetap saja berhasil merampok. Mereka berdelapan akhirnya berhasil ditangkap dengan bantuan agen rahasia di kepolisian Jepang, tapi entah bagaimana mereka bisa meloloskan diri. Nah, sekarang mereka mulai berkeliaran lagi dan membunuh orang-orang. Para polisi saja tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau sudah menyangkut urusan mereka berdelapan. Sampai disini mengerti?"

Kushina menyeringai dan mengangguk. "Polisi tidak bisa berkutik kan? Lalu? "

Minato membentangkan koran itu di lantai kayu _dojo_ dan menunjukkan gambar delapan orang yang terluka parah. "Nah, semalam, delapan teroris ini berhasil tertangkap. Mereka berdelapan ditemukan dalam keadaan terluka parah dan nyaris tewas karena kehabisan darah di gang kecil, dekat sebuah toko kue."

"Rasakan mereka! Harusnya mereka mati saja!" Kushina mendengus. "Lalu? Lalu? Siapa yang menyebabkan mereka nyaris mati itu? Agen rahasia di Jepang?"

Minato menggeleng. "Bukan. Ajaibnya, menurut saksi mata, yang menyebabkan mereka berdelapan nyaris mati ini adalah _seorang_ anak _remaja_!" ujar Minato, kagum. Wolfrom mendelik ke arah Minato.

"Apa?" Wolfrom mendesis kaget dan tiba-tiba, dia merampas koran itu dari tangan Minato. Mata Wolfrom bergerak dengan cepat, meneliti isi berita itu. Mukanya tiba-tiba menjadi pucat dia menggigit bibirnya sambil mengumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa ingris.

"Niichan? Kau kenapa?" Pertanyaan Kushina membangunkan Wolfrom dari lamunannya.

"Ah," Wolfrom tersenyum kaku. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kaget saja, mendengar kalau delapan orang itu sudah ditangkap..."

Minato mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tahu kalau Wolfrom berbohong. Senpai-nya itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi ketika mendengar kalau delapan pembunuh itu tertangkap. Dia beraksi ketika mendengar kalau _seorang anak remaja_ yang menyebabkan delapan orang itu terluka berat. _Jangan-jangan..._ Minato terdiam sesaat lalu pada akhirnya dia menghela napas.

Lagi-lagi dia berpikir terlalu dalam.

"Minato! Ayo, lanjutkan ceritanya!" Kushina mengambil koran itu dari tangan Wolfrom dan menyodorkannya pada Minato.

"Kau kira ini dongeng sebelum tidur, ya?" Minato menyeringai ke arah Kushina. "Nah, menurut saksi mata, anak remaja itu tingginya kira-kira 175 sentimeter. Dia tidak bisa melihat warna rambutnya karena gelap, tapi dia bisa tahu kalau rambutnya itu acak-acakkan. Selain itu, identitas si remaja sama sekali tidak diketahui."

"Wow, dia keren!" Kushina menyeringai kagum. Minato mengangguk setuju.

"Kau tahu, sejak dua tahun lalu, tiba-tiba banyak sekali penjahat yang tertangkap! Kasusnya sama seperti ini, para penjahat itu terluka parah dan ditinggalkan di suatu tempat. Polisi sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang berhasil membuat semua penjahat itu terluka. Banyak orang bilang, kalau 'pembela kebenaran' telah tiba di Tokyo. Dan sepertinya 'pembela kebenaran' itu adalah anak remaja ini!" Minato menyeringai. "Dia keren sekali ya! Aku ingin menjadi seperti dia!"

"Aku juga mau!" Kushina berteriak, tidak mau kalah. "Niichan, kau juga mau?" Kushina bertanya pada Wolfrom.

"Ng?" Wolfrom terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Kushina. "Tidak mau ah! Jadi pembela kebenaran itu merepotkan! Aku tidak mau kalau harus memakai celana dalam seperti Superman!" serunya sambil menyeringai. Kushina tertawa mendengar candaan Wolfrom, namun alis Minato malah berkerut semakin dalam.

Wolfrom bercanda? Ada apa dengan senpainya itu? Baru kali ini dia melihatnya bercanda.

Wolfrom berjalan menuju pintu _dojo_, membuat Minato semakin heran. "Senpai! Bukankah sebentar lagi kita ada latihan dengan Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada kerjaan penting!" Wolfrom berseru dari luar dojo. "Lagipula aku tidak mau menghabiskan hari sabtu ini dengan menunggu sensei yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang!"

"Oh ya... Ero-sensei masih belum bangun," ujar Kushina. Minato menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ero... sensei?" tawa Minato menggelegar di ruangan itu. "Astaga! Kau pintar sekali! Baru kali ini ada yang memanggilnya begitu! Dia itu memang mesum, jadi nama panggilan itu sangat cocok untuknya!"

Kushina ikut tertawa. "Kau tahu, sudah lama aku tidak tertawa begini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau memang baik, Minato!"

Minato tersenyum malu. Sebenarnya Kushina yang membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak tadi. Belum pernah ada cewek yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Kushina adalah cewek pertama yang menjadi temannya dan sekaligus membuatnya tertawa.

"Hei, Minato! Kau sudah sarapan belum?" tanya Kushina sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Minato mengikutinya sambil menggeleng. "Kalau begitu mau sarapan? Akan kubuatkan sesuatu! Aku juga belum sarapan, jadi kita bisa makan sama-sama."

Minato terkejut mendengar ucapan Kushina. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahinya. Seorang cewek tomboi mau memasak? Hati nurani Minato memberitahunya untuk tidak mencicipi masakan Kushina. Namun, dia tidak punya hati untuk menolak tawaran Kushina.

"Anu... Kushina-san... kau yakin kau bisa memas..." ucapan Minato terhenti ketika dia melihat kelincahan tangan kecil Kushina membolak-balikan telur di atas penggorengan. Tanpa ragu Kushina menyentakkan telur itu sampai telur itu terlempar ke atas dan dengan lihai dia menangkap kembali telur itu dengan penggorengan.

"Mmm? Tadi kau mau bilang apa, Minato?" Kushina memecahkan sebuah telur lagi dengan satu tangan.

"Ah, tidak." Minato cepat-cepat menggeleng. Cewek satu ini memang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

"Mm, jadi kenapa kau datang ke Tokyo?" Minato mengunyah telur goreng yang dibuat Kushina. _Enak_, batinnya.

"Tsunade-sama punya kerjaan di luar desa. Dia memang dokter yang sangat hebat dan dia selalu sibuk," jawab Kushina. "Aku bilang padanya kalau aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, namun dia ngotot menyuruhku pindah kesini."

"Oh, jadi... Tsunade-sama adalah keluargamu satu-satunya?"

"Bukan. Aku tidak punya keluarga."

Nyaris saja Minato tersedak ketika dia mendengar ucapan Kushina. Kushina meletakkan sumpitnya. Matanya mulai menatap Minato dengan serius.

"Ketika umurku lima tahun, aku ditemukan pingsan di depan desa itu. Aku langsung dibawa ke rumah Tsunade-sama. Menurut Tsunade-sama, aku terkena amnesia karena aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang," Kushina kembali mengunyah telurnya. "Jadi sejak saat itu aku tinggal di rumah Tsunade-sama."

Minato terdiam mendengar cerita temannya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu mau bicara apa.

"Kau.. tidak kesepian?" tanyanya dengan pelan. Kushina menatapnya lagi. Lalu, sambil tersenyum simpul dia menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tsunade-sama merawatku dan disana ada teman-teman yang seusiaku juga, jadi aku punya teman bermain, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Aku... merasa ada yang hilang dari diriku. Seperti... belahan diriku yang satu lagi tidak ada.." mata Kushina menerawang. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi sendu. Mata Minato terpaku pada wajah Kushina. Biasanya wajah Kushina tampak seperti anak laki-laki karena rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan seringainya yang mirip anak lelaki. Namun, kali ini wajah Kushina begitu sendu dan tampak seperti wajah anak perempuan yang sedang sedih. Dada Minato berdetak kencang dan dorongan untuk memeluk Kushina tiba-tiba menguasai otaknya. Ingin rasanya dia menghapus sorot kesedihan itu dari wajah Kushina.

Kushina sadar akan mata Minato yang terpaku pada dirinya. Dia cepat-cepat menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. "Anu... Kau pasti mengira kalau aku tidak waras..." Kushina mulai memainkan ujung bajunya dengan gugup. "Teman-teman di desa juga mengataiku gila setiap kali aku menceritakan hal ini pada mereka..." dia menatap Minato melalui bulu matanya yang lentik. "Jadi, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi..."

Lagi-lagi jantung Minato berdetak kencang. Ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini? Kenapa dia berdebar ketika melihat wajah Kushina? Mata violet Kushina yang biasanya tajam itu sekarang menatapnya dengan lembut, pipinya yang putih mulus itu dihiasi rona kemerah-merahan, dan senyum simpul yang baru saja dilontarkan Kushina membuat Minato semakin gila. "Tidak! Kau tidak salah, kok! Mereka yang salah!" Minato tiba-tiba berdiri sehingga kursi yang dia duduki terbalik. "Kau sama sekali tidak salah!"

Kushina terkejut melihat Minato yang tenang tiba-tiba menjadi histeris begitu. Wajah temannya itu memerah dan tampak marah. Kushina tersenyum akan ketulusan Minato. "Makasih," gumamnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Mmm... S-s-sama-sama," Minato dengan gugup mengembalikan kursinya yang terbalik dan cepat-cepat duduk lagi. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan normal. Suara jantungnya yang seperti drum itu membuat telinganya tuli. _Perasaan apa ini? Baru kali ini aku mengalami hal seperti ini! Apa nama perasaan ini?__?_

"Cinta musim semi sudah dimulai,"

Minato tersentak mendengar bisikan dengan nada mesum di telinganya. "J-Jiraiya-sensei!" serunya, kaget. Jiraiya menyeringai dan langsung duduk di sebelah Minato.

"Benar, kan?" bisiknya sambil mengedipkan mata. Wajah Minato sekarang semerah rambut Kushina. Dia menggeleng dengan panik sambil mendorong bahu Jiraiya, berusaha untuk mengusir gurunya yang mesum itu.

"B-b-b-b-buukaaan!"

"Apanya yang bukan?" tanya Kushina, bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Jiraiya. "Apa yang kau katakan pada Minato, Ero-sensei? Jangan rahasiakan padaku!" seru Kushina sambil mengerutkan dahi. Dia tidak suka kalau ada yang merahasiakan sesuatu padanya. Jiraiya menyeringai ketika melihat Minato yang langsung panik. Dengan sengaja dia mendekati Kushina dan mendekatkan bibir ke arah telinganya.

"Sebenarnya…"

"Uwaaaa!" Minato tiba-tiba menjerit dan menarik Kushina. "J-Jiraiya-sensei! Kami mau melakukan pemanasan! S-sensei sarapan saja dulu!" Minato cepat-cepat menarik Kushina menuju dojo. Jiraiya tersenyum geli menatap tingkah laku muridnya.

"Hoo…. Bahagianya ketika masih masa remaja, dimana cinta pertama sedang bersemi.. Ckckckck."

Xxxx

"Hei! Kenapa kau menarikku begitu?" protes Kushina.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu.." Minato menggaruk rambutnya karena malu.

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa," Kushina tersenyum, membuat dada Minato berdetak kencang lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, ero-sensei bilang padaku kalau kamu…"

Dada Minato nyaris meledak mendengar ucapan Kushina. Dia cepat-cepat menggeleng dan mulai berseru dengan suara yang bisa membuat telinga menjadi tuli. "Tidak! Aku tidak menyukai siapa-siapa! J-jangan salah paham, Kushina-san!"

"Hah?" Kushina mengerutkan dahinya. "Bicara apa kau? Ero-sensei bilang padaku kalau kau jago dalam karate, apa hubungannya dengan menyukai seseorang?"

Mulut Minato terbuka lebar ketika mendengar pernyataan Kushina. "O-oh…" gumamnya sambil menunduk. Rasa panas yang sejak tadi sudah bersarang di wajahnya sekarang menjalar ke telinga dan lehernya.

"Mmm? Minato? Wajahmu merah sekali… Telingamu juga ikut merah!" Kushina melangkah mendekati Minato. Bocah berambut pirang itu menahan napas ketika jaraknya dengan Kushina hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter. Kushina tanpa ragu menempelkan keningnya ke kening Minato. "Mungkin kau terkena demam…" desahan napas Kushina menerpa wajah Minato, membuat otaknya berhenti beroperasi sesaat. "Kau harus istirahat.." bisikan Kushina yang pelan membuat telinganya mulai berdengung kencang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"K-k-kalau begitu…" Minato meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kushina dan dengan pelan dia mendorong Kushina sehingga jarak mereka berdua sekarang lebih jauh. "Aku pulang dulu!" Minato langsung berlari keluar dojo, meninggalkan Kushina yang terbengong-bengong.

"Aih…. Anak itu memang lemot!" Jiraiya berdecak sambil mendekati Kushina.

"Ero-sensei, Minato sakit apa?" tanya Kushina, bingung.

"Dia. Sedang. Sakit. Cinta." Jiraiya menekankan kata-kata itu satu demi satu.

"Hah? Kau memang gila, ero-sensei," Kushina mendengus dan ikut keluar dojo. "Aku pergi jalan-jalan sebentar!" serunya dari luar dojo.

"Chih! Masih saja memanggilku ero-sensei!" Jiraiya mengomel untuk kesekian kalinya. "Yah, tapi gara-gara penyakit cinta Minato, aku tidak usah melatih siapa-siapa hari ini!" Jiraiya cekikikan sambil merongoh HP-nya. "Halooooo, Erika-chan~~ Mau kencan hari ini? Tenang saja, Jiraiya-sama ini akan membayar semuanya!"

* * *

Perasaan bimbang mulai menghantam diri Kushina ketika dia keluar dari dojo. Dia tidak mau terkurung sendiri di rumah, apalagi setelah Minato pergi. Dia ingin keluar untuk jalan-jalan, namun dia masih belum mengenal jalan di perumahan ini dengan baik. Sekarang dia terpaku di depan gerbang rumah Jiraiya, memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Kushina menoleh dan menatap rumah bertingkat dua yang terletak di sebelah rumah Jiraiya. Kushina mendekati rumah itu dan menatap papan nama 'Namikaze' yang dipasang di tembok rumah.

"Rumah Minato…." gumam Kushina. Sekarang ini pasti orang tuanya sedang bekerja. Meskipun di hari libur, orang tua Minato selalu keluar rumah untuk bekerja. Begitulah yang dia dengar dari Jiraiya. Kushina menundukkan kepala dan ingatannya akan tinggal di rumah sendirian tanpa keberadaan Tsunade membuatnya merasa kasihan pada Minato. "Dia kan sedang sakit sekarang… Siapa yang akan menjaganya kalau orang tuanya tidak ada?" gumam Kushina. Tanpa berpikir lagi, bocah tomboi itu melangkah maju menuju gerbang rumah Minato.

"Yo, Kushina,"

Jari Kushina terhenti di depan bel pintu. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di depannya. "Wolfrom-niichan!" seru Kushina sambil menyeringai lebar. Wolfrom balas menyeringai dan mendekati Kushina.

"Kau sedang apa? Mau mengunjungi Minato?" tanyanya sambil menatap Kushina dengan matanya yang menyelidik.

"Ya, sepertinya dia sakit… jadi aku ingin menjenguknya sebentar."

"Dia sakit? Bukankah tadi dia kelihatan baik-baik saja?" tanya Wolfrom. Kushina hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ah, mungkin dia hanya kecapekan saja, anak itu memang sering bergadang untuk belajar."

"Oh, begitu.." gumam Kushina. "Lalu? Niichan sendiri sedang apa disini? Bukankah tadi ada urusan penting?"

"Oh, aku kesini untuk memberimu ini." Wolfrom menyodorkan ponsel pada Kushina. "Kau tidak ada HP kan? Aku baru saja beli HP baru.. jadi kupikir sayang kalau HP-ku yang lama ini dibuang."

Kushina menerima HP itu dengan mata terbelalak. "EH? Serius, niichan?"

Wolfrom tersenyum. "Tentu. Lagipula aku tidak mau kalau kau diejek teman-temanmu hanya karena kau tidak punya HP."

Kushina menatap HP itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia membentangkan tangannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Wolfrom. Pemuda berambut merah itu tersentak kaget ketika Kushina tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

"Makasih, niichan!"

Wolfrom terdiam sesaat. Dia menatap cewek berambut merah itu dengan tatapan yang tajam. "A-ah… Tak masalah," dia menepuk kepala Kushina. "Oh ya, kau pasti tidak mengerti cara menggunakan HP itu kan? Kau bisa tanya padaku kapan saja," Wolfrom tersenyum dan dengan pelan dia melepaskan pelukan Kushina.

"Oke!"

"Satu hal lagi. Jangan pinjamkan HP itu pada siapa pun, terutama pada Minato dan Jiraiya," ujar Wolfrom, tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, aku tidak mau Jiraiya menelpon pacar-pacarnya dengan HP itu dan Minato… aku tidak mau kalau dia iri." Wolfrom menyeringai. Kushina mengerutkan kening. Memang, dia tidak akan meminjamkan HP-nya pada Jiraiya, karena Jiraiya yang mesum itu pasti akan macam-macam dengan HP-nya. Tapi… Minato? Iri? Minato bisa iri juga?

"Baiklah," jawab Kushina. Wolfrom tersenyum.

"Bagus! Anak baik! Ngomong-ngomong.. Jiraiya ada di dalam rumah kan?" tanya Wolfrom dengan mata menyelidik. "Lalu si Minato sekarang sedang ada di rumahnya sendiri… Mmm…" Wolfrom bergumam sambil menatap Kushina.

"Jadi sekarang kau sendirian," ujar Wolfrom sambil menyeringai.

"Yep!" jawab Kushina, balas menyeringai.

"Jadi, kau tidak ada acara apa-apa kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kushina. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Aku juga akan mentraktirmu makan siang, gimana?"

"Eh? Benarkah?" Kushina berteriak karena kegirangan. "Aku mau!"

Senyum Wolfrom semakin melebar mendengar jawaban Kushina. "Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Oke! Aku ajak Minato ya?"

Mata Wolfrom terbelalak ketika Kushina menekan tombol bel rumah Minato. "H-hei! Kenapa kau menekan bel itu?"

"Kan kurang seru kalau cuma kita berdua yang jalan-jalan," ujar Kushina, polos. "Aku ajak Minato juga, siapa tahu dia sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang," Kushina kembali menekan bel itu. "Wah! Seru ya menekan bel! Rumah-rumah di desaku sama sekali tidak menggunakan bel! Ini pertama kalinya aku menekan bel rumah!" Kushina kegirangan dan menekan tombol bel berkali-kali. Wolfrom menatap Kushina dengan pandangan tak percaya. Rencana mulusnya untuk membawa Kushina jalan-jalan berdua hancur karena bel rumah?

"Maaf! Bisakah anda tidak menekan bel berkali-kali?" Minato menegur dengan kasar ketika dia membuka pintu rumah. "Eh? K-Kushina-san? Wolfrom-senpai!"

"Minato!" Kushina menyeringai. "Kau sudah terlihat lebih sehat sekarang!"

Melihat wajah Kushina yang berbinar-binar, ingatan akan kejadian tadi pagi kembali muncul di kepala Minato. "Mmm, yah… begitulah.. Maaf sudah merepotkan," Minato menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu. "Anu, kalian kemari untuk apa?"

"Wolfrom-niichan mau ajak kita jalan-jalan!" jawab Kushina. "Ayo, ikut!"

Minato menatap Wolfrom dengan pandangan tak percaya. Selama dua tahun sejak mereka berdua berteman tidak pernah sekali pun Wolfrom mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Ada apa dengan senpainya akhir-akhir ini? Kenapa dia begitu aneh?

"Ayo kita pergi!" Kushina berseru girang. Dia menarik tangan Minato dan menyeretnya sehingga mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Wajah Minato kembali memerah, namun dia berusaha mengalihkan rasa malunya itu dengan cara memulai percakapan. Wolfrom hendak berjalan di sebelah Kushina sampai ketika dia merasakan getaran di kantong celananya. Wolfrom merongoh HP-nya dan keningnya langsung berkerut ketika dia menatap nama orang yang menelponnya.

"Minato, kau bawa Kushina ke McDonald dulu, nanti aku nyusul. Keluargaku dari Amerika menelpon,"

Minato mengangguk dan mengajak Kushina pergi. Setelah memastikan bahwa jarak Minato dengan jaraknya sudah cukup jauh, Wolfrom menempelkan HP itu di telinganya.

"_**Kau tahu kalau kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar?"**_ lelaki yang menelpon Wolfrom itu bertanya dengan nada tajam.

"**Maafkan saya. Semalam saya lengah. Salah satu penjahat berhasil menarik masker yang saya kenakan sehingga ada seseorang yang secara kebetulan melihat saya."**

"_**Apa pun alasanmu, organisasi tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau sosokmu sudah terlihat oleh umum. Sekarang warga Jepang sudah bisa menduga kalau selama ini yang membantai para penjahat adalah seorang remaja! Bagaimana caramu untuk menebus kesalahanmu ini?"**_

Wolfrom terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari atasannya itu. Dia sudah tahu kalau dia akan dihukum cepat atau lambat. **"Saya akan menangung semua kesalahan yang saya buat."** Dia menjawab dengan tegas.

"_**Sudahlah. Sekarang organisasi sudah mengirim seseorang untuk membunuh saksi mata yang melihatmu semalam. Jadi kedok rahasiamu masih bisa dirahasiakan,"**_ ujar lelaki itu tanpa nada belas kasihan. _**"Namun, aku ingin kau menangkap Kushina Uzumaki dalam waktu satu bulan ini. Tidak ada perpanjangan waktu bagimu. Bunuh Jiraiya juga. Orang sepertinya akan menjadi pengganggu di organisasi kita. Sudah kukirimkan seseorang untuk membantumu."**_

"**Haruskah Jiraiya benar-benar dibunuh?"**

"_**Kau mau membantah perintah?"**_

Wolfrom terdiam mendengar mendengar suara atasannya yang garang itu. **"Baiklah."** Wolfrom memutuskan sambungan. Dia mengantongi HP-nya dan menatap rumah Jiraiya. "Ternyata cuma sampai disini saja," gumamnya pelan.

"Apanya yang cuma sampai disini?"

Kepala Wolfrom tersentak dan tangannya langsung masuk ke dalam kantong jaketnya. Matanya menoleh ke semua arah dengan waspada dan di detik berikutnya, matanya itu berhenti bergerak. Perlahan-lahan, dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa maumu?" dia menggeram ke arah Jiraiya. Jiraiya menaikkan kedua tangannya sambil mendekati Wolfrom.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa," dia menyeringai dan melemparkan tangannya di bahu Wolfrom yang kaku. "Hei! Tak perlu tegang begitu! Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa!" ujarnya. Wolfrom menatap Jiraiya dengan tajam dan setelah yakin kalau Jiraiya tidak bermaksud apa-apa, dia menurunkan tangannya dari kantong jaketnya.

"Ada yang mau kau katakan padaku kan?" tanya Wolfrom, kaku. Jiraiya bersiul pelan mendengar pertanyaan Wolfrom.

"Kau memang anak yang blak-blakan!" Jiraiya tertawa. "Oh ya, ada kejadian yang sangat aneh di Tokyo!" ujar lelaki setengah baya itu. "Sejak kedatanganmu disini, dua tahun lalu, banyak buronan yang kabur dari penjara berhasil ditangkap. Terkadang para buronan itu dibunuh secara misterius oleh seseorang yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui identitasnya."

"Lalu?" Wolfrom mendengus. "Kau menuduh kalau akulah orang misterius itu? Omong kosong!"

Jiraiya mengangkat bahu. "Yah, aku tidak menuduhmu. Tapi menurutku, orang misterius itu hanya melakukan semua itu berdasarkan perintah, bukan karena keinginannya sendiri."

Wolfrom terdiam mendengar ucapan Jiraiya. "Lalu? Mengapa kau menceritakan semua ini padaku?"

Jiraiya tertawa. Dia mendekati Wolfrom dan tiba-tiba, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dia memasukkan tangannya di kantong jaket Wolfrom. Wolfrom berusaha mengelak, namun gerakan Jiraiya lebih cepat daripada gerakannya. Wolfrom melayangkan pukulan ke kepala Jiraiya, namun dengan mudah dia menepis pukulan Wolfrom dan dengan cepat dia melompat ke belakang.

"Ckckck… Wolfrom… Bukankah berbahaya bagi anak 16 tahun sepertimu membawa barang seperti ini?" Jiraiya memainkan pistol yang baru saja diambilnya dari kantong jaket Wolfrom. Wolfrom menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan membunuh. Seperti dugaannya, dia tidak akan bisa menang melawan Jiraiya dengan tangan kosong. "Wolfrom, mungkin kau mengira kalau aku hanyalah lelaki mesum yang gila wanita dan sake, namun begini-begini aku punya banyak mata-mata. Aku punya mata-mata di Tokyo, dan di _seluruh_ Jepang," ujar Jiraiya sambil memainkan pistol itu.

"Apa maumu?"

"Oh ya, aku juga punya beberapa mata-mata di… Amerika!"

"Aku tanya, APA MAUMU?" teriakan Wolfrom membuat Jiraiya berhenti memainkan pistol itu. "Kalau mau kau bisa tembak aku sekarang juga!"

"Siapa bilang aku mau membunuhmu?" Jiraiya menyeringai. "Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu datang ke Jepang. Tapi aku tahu kalau kau berada di organisasi tertentu dan nama aslimu bukan Wolfrom Bernard. Yah.. selama kau belum melakukan sesuatu yang 'mengerikan' aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa," Jiraiya melempar pistol itu ke arah Wolfrom. Pemuda itu menangkap pistolnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kau memang bodoh, bisa-bisanya kau mengembalikan pistol ini padaku," Wolfrom mendengus. Tanpa ragu, dia membidikkan pistol itu ke arah kepala gurunya. Jiraiya tetap berdiri diam dan perlahan-lahan, bibirnya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, kau _tidak mau_ membunuhku." Jiraiya menyeringai. "Aku tahu kalau selama dua tahun ini kau sudah banyak membohongiku dan Minato, namun beberapa kebohongan yang kau berikan itu adalah untuk kebaikan kami berdua. Kau masih punya hati nurani."

Wolfrom terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari gurunya. "Kau salah. Demi organisasiku, apa saja akan kulakukan. Termasuk membunuhmu."

"Yah, terserah. Kau memang super misterius. Terkadang aku menyimpulkan kalau kau hanyalah mesin pembunuh tanpa belas kasihan. Namun, sering kali dugaanku salah. Kau bengis atau baik hati hanya kau yang tahu." Jiraiya mengangkat bahu "Aku akan merahasiakan kejadian hari ini pada Minato dan pada semua orang. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapa-siapa, jadi kembalilah besok untuk latihan karate. Lagipula aku sudah janji akan mengajarkan jurus baru padamu." Jiraiya kembali menyeringai.

"Kenapa.." bisik Wolfrom. "Kenapa kau masih peduli padaku? Kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini berbahaya!"

Jiraiya menatap mata Wolfrom lekat-lekat. "Aku… sudah menganggapmu dan Minato sebagai putraku sendiri dan aku bangga akan kalian berdua." Dia tersenyum, namun senyumannya lenyap dan dia menatap Wolfrom dengan tatapan membunuh. "Tapi jika kau berani berbuat sesuatu pada Minato atau pun Kushina… Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan."

Wolfrom tersentak. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di keningnya. Selama hidupnya dalam melawan seseorang, baru kali inilah bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ternyata inilah sosok asli Jiraiya yang terkenal itu.

"Oke, itu saja yang mau kukatakan. Sampai jumpa besok!" Jiraiya berbalik dan langsung merongoh HP-nya berdering. "Halo, disini Jiraiya. Ohhh! Keiko-chan~~~ Maaf, maaf, aku ada kerjaan hari ini, tenang saja, Keiko-chan selalu ada di hatiku!" Jiraiya melambai ke arah Wolfrom dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sambil cekikikan. Wolfrom menatap perubahan sikap gurunya dengan kaku. Padahal tadi baru saja dia menganggap Jiraiya sebagai lelaki yang sangat kuat dan berwibawa, namun Wolfrom mulai meragukan pendapatnya itu.

"Dasar idiot," Wolfrom mendengus geli sambil kembali menyimpan pistolnya. Sekarang identitasnya sebagai 'Wolfrom Bernard' mulai terancam karena Jiraiya. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan organisasi tahu akan hal ini, kalau tidak Jiraiya benar-benar akan dibunuh. Bukan hanya Jiraiya, nyawa Minato pun akan terancam. "Pokoknya aku harus bisa menangkap Kushina tanpa membunuh siapa-siapa…" gumamnya. Wolfrom berjalan menjauhi rumah Jiraiya. Dia memperlambat langkahnya ketika samar-samar dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di belakangnya. Wolfrom menajamkan pendengaran dan keningnya berkerut ketika dia mendengar langkah kaki orang lain.

_Aku dibuntuti._

Dia terus berjalan memasuki sebuah gang kecil. Setelah dia sampai di pojok gang, dia berhenti melangkah dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang sambil mengancungkan pistol.

"Brengsek! Apa maumu mengikutiku?" Wolfrom menatap pria berkulit putih pucat dengan mata lancip seperti ular yang berdiri di depannya. Lelaki setengah baya itu menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang dan sambil menyeringai licik dia menjilat bibirnya. Wolfrom menggertakkan gigi menatap lelaki setengah baya yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"Orochimaru?"

**TBC

* * *

**

**thats all for chapter 4 :)**

**para pembaca tolong review ya, bagian mana yang kalian suka trus yang nggak kalian suka...**

**biar bisa dijadiin feedback buat chapter yang berikutnya :)**

**arigatou semuanya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo semuanya!**

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan review ya!**

**Aku agak susah nulis chapter yang satu ini..**

**jadi sori kalau gak nyambung ya...**

**gomen gomen...**

**once again, thnks for your support!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"Orochimaru?" Wolfrom membentak nama lelaki yang berdiri di depannya dengan nada penuh akan kebencian. Orochimaru tersenyum licik, melihat betapa Wolfrom sangat membencinya. Perlahan-lahan, dia berjalan maju, mengabaikan pistol yang dibidik tepat di depan keningnya. Wolfrom menggertakkan gigi ketika jaraknya dengan Orochimaru semakin dekat. "Jika kau berani mendekat selangkah lagi, akan kubunuh kau!" ancamnya dengan penuh amarah. Namun, Orochimaru hanya tertawa sebagai jawaban dari ancaman Wolfrom.

"Kau mau membunuhku? Apakah itu tindakan yang bijaksana, Wolfrom-kun? Apa yang akan dikatakan organisasi jika mereka melihatku mati terbunuh oleh tanganmu? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika aku, aset berharga mereka ini, mati terbunuh olehmu yang sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan?" Orochimaru kembali tertawa ketika melihat Wolfrom hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Ular licik keparat!" desis Wolfrom, menahan amarahnya. "Kenapa kau membuntutiku?"

"Aku tidak bisa membantah perintah dari organisasi kan?" Lelaki dengan wajah kurus dan putih pucat itu mengangkat bahu. "Organisasi mulai tidak mempercayaimu dalam menangani misi ini."

"Aku. Bisa. Melaksanakan. Misi. Ini. Sendiri!" Wolfrom menekankan kata-kata dengan tajam. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Sekarang kembalilah ke organisasi!"

Orochimaru tertawa mendengar perintah Wolfrom. "Sepertinya kau lupa kalau jabatanku lebih tinggi darimu," dia berdecak sambil memasang muka sedih. "Lagipula, sejak tadi kulihat kalau kau mengalami kesulitan dalam melawan Jiraiya."

Rahang Wolfrom mengeras seketika. Dia mengepalkan tinju dan dadanya berdebar kencang. Dia tidak tahu apa arti debaran itu. Apakah itu kemarahan? Ataukah ketakutan? Keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari dahi dan membasahi wajahnya. Sejak kapan Orochimaru melihat perdebatannya dengan Jiraiya? Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyadari keberadaannya. Dari dulu, hanya satu yang ditakutinya tentang Orochimaru. Jalan pikiran lelaki itu sama sekali tidak dapat ditebak. Dengan cara-cara liciknya dia bisa memanipulasi organisasi dengan mudah dan dia membunuh hanya untuk kesenangan. Tidak peduli lawan atau kawan.

"Wolfrom-kun, kau tidak perlu malu mengakui kenyataan kalau misi menangkap Uzumaki Kushina adalah misi tersulit yang pernah kau hadapi," Orochimaru terkekeh sambil mendekatinya. Tangan Wolfrom menegang, jarinya mulai siap untuk menarik pelatuk. "Apa yang susah dari menangkap gadis 14 tahun? Kau sudah menjadi semakin lemah, Wolfrom-kun." Orochimaru meletakkan tangannya di bahu pemuda itu, mengibaikan pistol yang sudah dibidikkan di arahnya.

"Mengapa kalian mengincar Kushina Uzumaki? Dia hanya anak biasa!" desis Wolfrom melalui sela-sela giginya. "Seingatku, organisasi hanya mengincar orang-orang yang bisa berguna bagi mereka. Pembunuh bayaran, pembuat senjata, atau pun pembuat obat-obatan terlarang sepertimu!" Wolfrom menepis tangan Orochimaru dari bahunya… "Kushina hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Untuk apa kalian menyuruhku menangkapnya?"

Orochimaru mundur beberapa langkah dari Wolfrom yang semakin menjadi panas. "14 tahun itu bukan usia kanak-kanak lagi, Wolfrom-kun. Di usia segitu kau sudah membunuh puluhan orang." Ujarnya sambil berdecak. "Dan sekarang kau merasa kasihan pada gadis 14 tahun itu? Organisasi tidak butuh rasa kasihan atau rasa penasaranmu dalam melaksanakan tugas. Sebaiknya kau jangan mengecewakan organisasi lagi. Kau ingat saat terakhir kali kau gagal melaksanakan tugas?" tanya lelaki itu sambil tersenyum licik. Wolfrom meneguk ludah mendengar pertanyaan dari Orochimaru. Bulu kuduknya merinding ketika dia mengingat apa yang dilakukan organisasi padanya 6 tahun lalu, ketika dia gagal menyelesaikan tugas.

"Oh, aku ditenggelamkan dan diberi tegangan listrik? Lalu? Apa yang spesial?" Wolfrom menyeringai, tidak mau memperlihatkan rasa takutnya. "Aku tetap menginginkan alasan yang jelas. Mengapa kalian mengincar Kushina Uzumaki?"

Orochimaru terdiam dan perlahan-lahan, senyuman liciknya melebar. "_The Pandora box is going to open in no time,_"

Wolfrom mengerutkan keningnya, _kotak Pandora akan terbuka tak lama lagi?_

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan main-main!"

"Aku sudah berbaik hati mau memberitahumu hal itu, Wolfrom-kun," lelaki licik itu tersenyum. "Oh ya, organisasi memberimu perintah baru. Mereka tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menunggu, jadi, mereka mengharuskanmu menangkap Kushina Uzumaki dalam waktu _seminggu_, bukan _sebulan_."

Mata kuning Wolfrom terbelalak. Dia menggertakkan giginya dengan penuh amarah. "Apa-apaan kalian?"

"Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, organisasi akan mengirim pembunuh bayaran untuk melaksanakan tugas ini." Ucapan Orochimaru membuat Wolfrom bungkam. "Jadi, lakukanlah, tugas ini dengan benar. Kau tidak ada waktu lagi." Setelah mengeluarkan tawa liciknya, Orochimaru melenyapkan diri dari gang kecil itu, meninggalkan Wolfrom sendirian dalam keresahan.

_The Pandora box is going to open in no time_, Wolfrom mulai menganalisa perkataan Orochimaru. "_No time_, maksudnya tak ada waktu lagi… Kenapa organisasi mempersingkat waktu yang mereka berikan untukku menjadi _seminggu_? Karena mereka sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Jadi, _seminggu_ melambangkan _no time_." Wolfrom mengerutkan kening dan mulai memijit bibirnya. "_Pandora box_ melambangkan _malapetaka_. Jika kotak itu terbuka, maka malapetaka akan terjadi. Jadi… malapetaka akan terjadi dalam waktu seminggu?" Wolfrom menyusupkan jari-jarinya di antara rambut merahnya yang acak-acakan sambil mendesah kebingungan. "Apa hubungannya dengan Kushina? Mengapa mereka mengincar Kushina?" bisikan Wolfrom bergema berkali-kali di kepalanya tanpa ada jawaban.

* * *

"'Minato-kun, aku sangat menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku. Muach!'" Kushina menekan tombol panah bawah di HP Minato untuk membaca SMS berikutnya. "'Minato-kun, kaulah pelita hatiku. Aku akan mati tanpa kehadiranmu di sisiku.' Hahahahaha!" tawa Kushina bergema di ruangan kelas itu, membuat semua mata tertuju ke arah Kushina dan Minato yang sedang duduk berduaan di pojok kelas. "Astaga! Kau akan mati tanpa kehadiran _makanan_ di sisimu, bukan _Minato_!"

Minato merampas HP-nya dari tangan Kushina sambil tersipu malu. "Jangan baca SMS-ku, Kushina-san!" Dia cepat-cepat menekan tombol 'delete' untuk menghapus semua SMS pernyataan cinta yang menurutnya sangat memalukan itu. "Aku sendiri tidak mengenal orang-orang ini! Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan nomor HP-ku!" ujarnya sambil kembali memasukkan HP-nya di kantong celana. Kushina mengerang ketika Minato mulai menyimpan HP-nya lagi. Sejak tadi, dia meminta Minato untuk mengajarinya menggunakan HP dan memang, dia terlalu usil dan membuka kotak inbox Minato tanpa ijin.

"Oke, oke! Aku tidak akan membuka inbox-mu tanpa ijin, tapi ajari aku lagi!" Kushina memohon sambil menggoncangkan tangan Minato. Bocah berambut pirang itu menghela napas, menatap sifat Kushina yang kekanak-kanakan. Dia bisa saja menolak permintaan Kushina dengan mengatakan dia ingin belajar, namun entah mengapa dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan temannya yang usil ini. Kushina menjerit kesenangan ketika melihat Minato yang mulai mengeluarkan HP-nya lagi.

"Kenapa kau memintaku mengajarimu cara menggunakan HP? Memangnya kau sudah punya HP?" tanya Minato, bingung.

"Tentu! Wolfrom-niichan yang memberiku, _dattebane_!" Kushina berseru dengan bangga. Minato mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Kushina. Wolfrom memberinya HP? "Niichan baru membeli HP baru, jadi dia memberikan HP lamanya padaku!"

"Benarkah? Dia baik sekali padamu…" gumam Minato. Dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sadar bahwa dia tidak suka dengan fakta kalau Kushina terlalu dekat dengan Wolfrom. Memang, Wolfrom lebih tua darinya dan Kushina hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak, namun apa pun bisa terjadi. "Boleh aku lihat HP itu?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum kaku. Dia tidak ingin cewek yang duduk di depannya ini sadar kalau dia mempunyai hasrat tersembunyi untuk membanting HP pemberian senpainya itu.

Kushina yang tidak menyadari perasaan cemburu Minato, dengan santai balas tersenyum. "Oh, kau mau melihatnya? Boleh!" Dia nyaris saja mengeluarkan HP baru itu dari tasnya sampai ketika dia ingat janjinya dengan Wolfrom untuk tidak meminjamkan HP itu pada siapa-siapa. "Anu.. mmm.." Kushina mulai panik. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan Minato, namun dia juga tidak mau mengingkar janjinya. Kushina adalah anak keras kepala yang tidak akan menarik apa yang telah diucapkannya. "Aku lupa dimana aku meletakkannya!" Cewek tomboi tertawa dengan gugup. Kushina mengira kalau pernyataan 'aku lupa dimana aku meletakkannya' bisa membuat Minato melupakan keinginannya untuk melihat HP pemberian Wolfrom. Namun, Minato yang jenius itu bisa membedakan antara tawa asli dengan tawa yang menyembunyikan kebohongan.

"Oh, tak apa-apa," Minato tersenyum sambil menatap Kushina dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ada alasan mengapa Kushina tidak mau meminjamkannya HP itu. Tidak mungkin Kushina lupa tempat dimana dia meletakkan HP yang diidamkannya. Manusia punya kecenderungan untuk menjaga benda yang mereka sayangi atau bahkan membawa benda tersebut di sisi mereka. Hati Minato terasa pedih ketika tahu bahwa Kushina menyimpan rahasia darinya. Dan rahasia itu tentunya disimpannya bersama Wolfrom, karena Wolfrom-lah yang memberikan HP itu padanya. "Anu… Aku mau menemui Miroku sebentar…" Minato beranjak dari kursinya. Dia tidak bisa terus menganalisa hubungan antara Kushina dan Wolfrom. Hatinya terasa semakin sakit. Apalagi ketika dia membayangkan mereka berdua saling bergandengan tangan dengan senyuman di bibir mereka. _Aku harus berdiskusi dengan Miroku tentang hal ini, kalau tidak aku akan jadi gila_, batin Minato, putus asa. Bocah polos itu sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dia cemburu karena Kushina terlalu dekat dengan Wolfrom.

Kushina menatap Minato yang pergi dengan perasaan bersalah. Dia tidak ingin berbohong, namun dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Cewek tomboi itu menghela napas dan mulai memainkan HP Minato sampai ketika dia sadar bahwa dia dikelilingi oleh enam cewek dari kelasnya. Kushina mengerutkan kening menatap wajah marah teman-teman sekelasnya. Salah satu dari cewek itu dengan sengaja menarik tas ransel Kushina dan menghentakkan tas itu ke lantai. Mata ungu Kushina melotot dan amarahnya yang sudah padam selama beberapa hari ini mulai muncul lagi. "Apa mau kalian? Seingatku aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa pada kalian!" Kushina membentak mereka.

"Ho? Kau berani membentak kami?" salah satu cewek mendorong bahu Kushina. "Kau hanyalah anak baru sombong! Siapa yang menyuruhmu mendekati pangeran kami?"

"Pangeran?" Mata Kushina berkilat-kilat karena amarah. "Tidak ada anak dengan nama Pangeran disini! Aku tidak punya teman dengan nama Pangeran!"

Enam cewek itu melongo mendengar ucapan Kushina. "Ternyata otakmu itu memang kosong! Minato-kun adalah pangeran kami! Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mendekatinya!"

"Minato-kun itu cowok baik! Jangan kira hanya karena dia baik padamu kau bisa ngelunjak ya? Jauhi dia!"

"Kalau kau berani macam-macam," Naomi, pemimpin di antara enam cewek itu menarik kerah seragam Kushina. "Kau akan tahu akibatnya!" cewek tersebut tersenyum licik. Selama ini, dia selalu mengancam anak cewek yang mendekati Minato, dan tentu saja anak-anak cewek itu langsung menghilang dari pandangan Minato setelah mendengar ancaman Naomi. Namun, sepertinya Naomi belum mengenal Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

Miroku Toda menyipitkan mata ketika melihat 'sahabat'nya, Minato, berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Apa maumu?" Miroku bertanya dengan nada sinis, membuat mata Minato terbelalak karena terkejut.

"M-Miroku? Kau marah padaku?" Minato bertanya, bingung. Seingatnya Miroku belum pernah marah padanya dan kenapa sekarang dia tiba-tiba sinis bergitu?

"Aku tidak marah," ujarnya sambil mendengus. "Kenapa kau mendekatiku? Sana! Dekati saja si tomato kesayanganmu itu!"

"Tomato?"

"Kushina Uzumaki!"

Minato tertawa akan julukan yang diberikan Miroku pada Kushina. Memang, karena rambut merah Kushina dan wajahnya yang sedikit bulat, Kushina memang mirip seperti tomato. Miroku mendengus kesal melihat Minato yang tertawa. Dia menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras, membuat Minato berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabat lagi sebaiknya kau pergi saja, Namikaze-san!" ujar Miroku dengan tegas. Minato melongo mendengar pernyataan temannya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu! Aku selalu menganggapmu sahabat!"

Miroku menatap Minato dengan tatapan yang meragukan. Dia merongoh HP-nya dan setelah menekan beberapa tombol, Miroku menyodorkan HP itu pada Minato. "Kalau begitu, ini apa?"

Minato menatap foto yang ada di HP Miroku. Matanya terbelalak ketika menatap foto itu. Ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu tenang itu menjadi tegang sekarang. "Apa-apaan ini?" serunya dengan wajah merah padam. "Kau ini semakin lama semakin mesum, Miroku! Untuk apa kau memperlihatkan foto ini padaku? Jangan jadi seperti Jiraiya-sensei, dong!" Minato menyerahkan HP itu pada Miroku sambil marah-marah. Miroku menerima HP-nya dengan bingung. Kenapa sekarang malah Minato yang marah padanya? Harusnya dia yang marah pada Minato!

"Hah? Apa maksudmu dengan mesum?" tanyanya sambil melihat foto yang diberikannya tadi pada Minato. Foto seorang gadis yang tidak mengenakan apa-apa melainkan sepotong kain di bagian dadanya. Mata Miroku terbelalak. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu. "Aduh! Bukan foto yang ini!" Dia cepat-cepat menekan tombol lain dan memberikan foto yang benar pada Minato. Bocah berambut pirang itu menatap Miroku dengan tatapan menyelidik, membuat Miroku semakin terbakar akan rasa malu. "Percayalah padaku! Kali ini foto itu benar!"

Minato menghela napas dan menatap foto itu. Dan lagi-lagi, matanya terbelalak. Namun, kali ini dia terkejut bukan karena melihat foto tidak senonoh, namun foto dimana ada sepasang cewek dan cowok yang sedang duduk di meja McDonald. Di foto itu, si cowok sedang menghapus saus tomato di wajah si cewek dan mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia. Itu adalah fotonya dan Kushina ketika mereka berdua makan siang di McDonald dua hari yang lalu. "D-dari mana kau dapat foto ini?" Minato bertanya, menahan rasa shok dan malunya.

"Huh! Hari sabtu kemarin aku menelponmu berkali-kali untuk mengajakmu makan siang dan kau sama sekali tidak mengangkat telepon!" Miroku mendengus marah. "Akhirnya aku terpaksa pergi sendiri ke McDonald dan ternyata kau disana bersama si wajah tomato itu!" Miroku menarik HP-nya dari tangan Minato. "Kau sudah melupakanku sebagai sahabat, kan? Seenaknya saja punya pacar tanpa memberitahuku!"

"M-maaf! Aku lupa bawa HP waktu itu!" Minato menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pacaran dengan Kushina-san! Aku cuma menyeka saus tomato di wajahnya saja, kok! Terus dia bercanda denganku, jadi aku tertawa! Tolong, percayalah denganku, Miroku!" Minato memohon setelah berusaha menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Miroku menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Minato yang memasang 'puppy eyes'. Sejak awal, Miroku tidak pernah marah. Dia hanya sedikit kesal karena merasa terlupakan oleh Minato. Akhirnya, dia tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Minato.

"Aku tidak marah kok," dia menyeringai. "Ayo, kau mau bertanya apa pada Miroku-sama ini?" tanyanya sambil tertawa. Minato menghela napas lega, melihat sahabatnya sudah kembali normal lagi. Dia pun mulai menceritakan tingkah laku Wolfrom yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh dan Kushina yang menyembunyikan rahasia darinya. Miroku menyimak dengan serius. Setelah bergumam sesaat, dia akhirnya membuka mulut untuk memberi kesimpulan.

"Wolfrom suka pada Kushina!" ucapan Miroku terdengar bagaikan petir di siang bolong di telinga Minato. "Sudah jelas kan? Wolfrom yang seram itu tiba-tiba baik hati pada si tomato, sampai-sampai memberinya HP segala! Lalu, sepertinya mereka berdua itu punya hubungan rahasia!" ujar Miroku sambil menatap mata Minato dalam-dalam. "Kalau tidak, untuk apa si tomato menyembunyikan HP-nya darimu? Mungkin mereka berdua saling bertukar email, SMS-an, telponan tiap malam…"

"Sudah! Hentikan!" Minato menjerit frustrasi. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa panik ketika membayangkan Kushina dan Wolfrom bersama. Dia tidak bisa mengingkari keinginan hatinya yang menginginkan mereka berdua untuk menjauh. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Cek saja HP si tomato diam-diam." Miroku menyeringai. Seperti biasa, cara-cara yang diajurkan Miroku sama sekali 'tidak halal' di depan mata Minato. Namun, kali ini dia sendiri tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia akan mengambil HP Kushina dan memeriksa HP itu diam-diam! "Dengan begitu, kau bisa tahu seperti apa hubungan mereka dan bagaimana kau akan melakukan _the next step_!" ujar Miroku, sok berbahasa ingris. "Tapi aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kau suka pada si tomato…"

"Hei! Aku tidak suka pada Kushina-san!" teriak Minato. Namun, di dalam hatinya, dia mulai meragukan perkataannya itu. Benarkah dia tidak menyukai Kushina? Lalu kenapa dia begitu peduli dengan urusannya? Mengapa dia cemas kalau Kushina semakin dekat dengan Wolfrom.

"Minato, seumur hidupku, belum pernah aku mendengarmu mengucapkan nama depan cewek lain. Kushina adalah cewek pertama, kan?" Miroku menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Minato memerah karena ucapannya. "Tapi, Minato, sepertinya kau harus menjaga si tomato deh.." ujarnya dengan nada cemas. "Sebenarnya, hari sabtu itu, bukan hanya aku yang melihat kemesraan kalian berdua. Naomi-chan juga melihatnya."

"Naomi?" tanya Minato, bingung. "Siapa dia?"

Miroku menepuk dahinya dengan kesal. "Naomi! Ketua fans club-mu! Cewek yang suka membantai cewek lain yang mendekatimu itu! Kurasa dia memang sudah membuntutimu sejak awal dan dia memergokimu dengan si tomato! Kurasa sekarang dia sedang membantai si tomato di kelas…"

Mata Minato terbelalak. "Kenapa kau baru bilang padaku sekarang?" Minato berteriak dan dengan panik dia segera berlari menuju kelas, meninggalkan Miroku yang melongo.

"Katanya tadi dia tidak suka dengan Kushina Uzumaki… dan sekarang dia panik setengah mati… Maunya apa sih?" gumamnya sambil menggelang kepala.

* * *

"Bagus! Kau sudah menguasai topik ini!" ujar Minato, senang. Kushina menjerit girang dan langsung melempar buku matematika begitu saja, membuat Minato terkejut.

"Kau memang hebat, Minato! Aku bisa mengerti karena kau sangat hebat mengajar!"

"Tidak juga, kau lebih hebat dariku," ujar Minato, bersungguh-sungguh. Ingatan akan kejadian tadi siang di kelas kembali muncul di kepalanya. Dia berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menolong Kushina. Pada saat itu, ketakutan yang luar biasa menghantam Minato. Dia membayangkan Kushina ditampar, dipukul, dijambak dan menangis dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Namun, ternyata bukan Kushina yang harus dia selamatkan, melainkan Naomi dan teman-temannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kushina seorang diri bisa menang dari mereka. Berkat kejadian hari ini, Kushina tidak akan dipanggil 'tomato' lagi, melainkan 'bloody habanero'. Minato kembali tertawa ketika mengingat nama panggilan baru itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kushina bingung. Minato hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Ya, sudah! Kau aneh sekali…" Kushina menguap dan dia langsung duduk di tepi ranjang Minato. "Minato, aku boleh tidur di ranjangmu? Aku capek…" gumamnya sambil kembali menguap. Bocah berambut pirang itu tersentak mendengar ucapan Kushina. Cewek ini sama sekali tidak punya kesadaran. Bagaimana mungkin seorang cewek bisa dengan polosnya ingin tidur di ranjang seorang cowok? Bagaimana jika dia bukan cowok baik-baik dan melakukan sesuatu pada Kushina? Namun, Minato juga tidak bisa menolak. Bayangan Kushina yang tidur di ranjangnya membuat wajahnya panas. Sekarang, bau tubuh Kushina akan menempel di ranjang dan dia mulai berpikir untuk tidak akan mencuci selimutnya.

"Minato? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Aku boleh tidur disini?"

"Hah? Iya! Iya! Boleh!" seru Minato, gugup. Kushina menguap sekali lagi dan dalam waktu singkat, dia langsung terlelap di ranjang Minato. Bocah pirang itu terpana menatap wajah tidur Kushina. Lagi-lagi, pikiran yang aneh-aneh seperti mengusap wajah atau rambut Kushina mulai muncul di kepala Minato. Bocah itu mengerutkan kening, berusaha melupakan semua pikiran-pikiran mesum yang selalu muncul sejak Kushina datang ke Tokyo. Dia merasa kalau sekarang dirinya sudah berubah menjadi om-om cabul seperti Jiraiya. _Sialan kau, hormon pertumbuhan!_ umpat Minato.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Minato mulai ingat keinginan utamanya. Memeriksa HP Kushina. Bocah itu melirik ke arah tas Kushina. Setelah dia memastikan kalau Kushina benar-benar tertidur lelap, dia mulai mengeledah tasnya. Ternyata benar dugaan Minato, Kushina membawa HP itu bersamanya. Sambil memendam perasaan sakit hati karena dibohongi Kushina, dia mulai memeriksa HP itu. Dia belum pernah melihat Wolfrom menggunakan HP itu, lagipula, HP itu terlihat seperti baru dibeli dan modelnya juga belum lama ini baru keluar.

_Ternyata Wolfrom-senpai juga membohongi Kushina… Ini bukan HP lama yang bekas dipakai, ini HP yang baru dibeli._

Minato membuka bagian inbox dan dia menghela napas lega ketika melihat bahwa inbox-nya kosong. Setidaknya Kushina dan Wolfrom tidak saling SMS-an. Namun, fakta itu malah membuat Minato semakin bingung. Lalu kenapa Kushina membohonginya dan tidak mau meminjamkan HP itu padanya? Dan kenapa Wolfrom membelikan HP baru pada Kushina? Minato kembali meneliti HP baru itu. HP itu juga sudah dipasangi sarung supaya tidak mudah lecet. Minato membuka sarung HP itu dan sesuatu terjatuh dari sana. Minato mengerutkan dahi dan memungut benda itu.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya. Sekilas, benda itu terlihat seperti kartu memori HP dengan panjang 1 cm dan lebar 1 mm. Namun, Minato bukan anak yang bisa tertipu dengan penampilan. Dia sering kali melihat benda itu digunakan ayahnya ketika dia sedang bekerja. Ayahnya adalah seorang agen polisi rahasia dan sering menggunakan benda itu ketika dia sedang mengintai penjahat. "Penyadap? Kenapa bisa ada penyadap disini?" gumam Minato, tersentak. Jika penyadap ini dipasang di HP Kushina, berarti selama ini dia selalu diawasi! Letak keberadaan Kushina akan diketahui dengan mudah! Minato langsung beranjak dan mengguncang bahu Kushina, memaksanya untuk bangun.

"Kushiha-san! Bangun!" serunya, panik. Kushina mengerang dan membuka matanya dengan enggan. "Kenapa kau tidak mau memperlihatkan HP-mu padaku? Apakah itu karena Wolfrom yang menyuruhmu?"

"Ngggg… niichan bilang jangan perlihatkan padamu, nanti kau iri…" erang Kushina, lirih. "Dia juga bilang jangan perlihatkan pada ero-sensei…" Kushina menguap dan kembali tertidur.

Mata Minato terbelalak. Jadi dugaannya benar. Wolfrom sadar kalau Minato pasti bisa mengenali penyadap itu dengan mudah, begitu juga Jiraiya. Karena itu dia meminta Kushina untuk tidak memperlihatkan HP-nya pada Minato dan Jiraiya.

"Wolfrom Bernard… siapa dia sebenarnya?" Kebingungan menyerang Minato. Selama dua tahun ini dia sudah mengenal Wolfrom. Minato tahu kalau Wolfrom itu adalah orang yang menyimpan banyak rahasia. Dia tidak mau menceritakan tentang keluarganya atau pun masa lalunya. Dia tidak punya teman di sekolah. Dia menghindari semua orang. Terkadang, dia selalu muncul dengan luka parah, namun dia tidak pernah memberitahu apa sebabnya. Minato sama sekali tidak bisa percaya kalau Wolfrom punya maksud tertentu terhadap Kushina. Kushina tidak berbuat macam-macam dan kenapa Wolfrom mengincarnya?

Tiba-tiba HP Kushina bergetar, membuat Minato tersentak. Ada SMS masuk di HP itu. Kushina belum memberikan no HP-nya pada siapa-siapa, jadi kemungkinan besar SMS itu berasal dari Wolfrom. Tanpa ragu lagi, Minato membuka SMS itu.

_Kushina, kau sudah bisa menggunakan HP itu? Aku akan mengajarimu cara menggunakannya. Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke rumahku? Alamatnya ada di jalan Shiroku, no 134. Rumahku bertingkat dua. Kau bisa datang jam 7 malam nanti. Jangan ajak siapa-siapa._

_Wolfrom_

Minato menggigit bibirnya. _Jangan ajak siapa-siapa_. Kata-kata itu sangat mencurigakan. Sudah jelas dia ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Kushina! Jika Wolfrom memang mengintai Kushina dengan penyadap itu, tentu Wolfrom tahu kalau sekarang Kushina sedang berada di rumah Minato. "Bahaya… Jangan sampai aku dicurigai…" gumam Minato sambil mengetik untuk menulis balasan. Beruntungnya, penyadap itu bukan penyadap suara, melainkan untuk mengetahui letak keberadaan seseorang.

_Jam 7 malam? Kenapa tidak sekarang? Niichan, aku sudah bisa mengerjakan persoalan aljabar! Barusan Minato mengajariku! Tenang saja, aku masih menjaga janji kita, Minato tidak tahu apa-apa tentang HP ini._

Minato dengan sengaja memberitahu Wolfrom kalau dia mengajari Kushina supaya Wolfrom tidak curiga akan keberadaan Kushina di rumahnya. Dan dengan memberitahu Wolfrom kalau dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang HP itu, dia akan bebas dari masalah.

_Sekarang aku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kau datang jam 7 malam saja. Ingat, jangan ajak siapa-siapa._

Senyum Minato melebar. Wolfrom tidak ada di rumah, jadi dia bisa menyelinap ke rumah Wolfrom dan mencari informasi tentang dirinya. Minato mengetik '_ok, niichan!_' dan menekan tombol send. Setelah mengirim SMS itu, Minato menghapus SMS Wolfrom. Dia tidak mau Kushina terjebak masalah kalau melihat SMS itu. Setelah menghapus semua bukti-bukti, dia mengembalikan HP itu ke asalnya. Perlahan-lahan, dia membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar. Sebelum dia menutup pintu kamarnya, dia menatap Kushina yang tertidur lelap. Minato tahu kalau dia sedang menghadapi masalah besar. Wolfrom lebih kuat darinya dan ada kemungkinan nyawanya terancam. Tapi, dia harus tahu apa alasan Wolfrom memasang penyadap itu pada Kushina, tidak peduli apa pun resikonya. "Aku akan melindungimu, Kushina." Gumamnya, sungguh-sungguh. Setelah menatap Kushina untuk terakhir kali, dia menutup pintu.

* * *

Minato menatap rumah Wolfrom yang bertingkat dua. Dari luar, rumah itu terlihat sangat biasa. Dia menekan bel pintu berkali-kali, namun tidak ada jawaban. _Ternyata Wolfrom memang sedang keluar_, batinnya. Dia kembali menatap rumah itu. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahinya. Haruskah dia menyelinap masuk? Bagaimana kalau dia ketahuan? Di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, dia ingin bukti yang menyatakan kalau Wolfrom tidak bersalah. Dia tidak mau berpikir kalau Wolfrom itu cowok jahat yang mengincar Kushina. Namun, jika dia menyelinap masuk berarti dia sudah masuk ke dalam masalah.

_Masalah itu adalah konsekuensi dari mencari kebenaran_, batinnya lagi_. Kalau kau mau melindungi Kushina, kau harus menerima hal itu._ Minato mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Setelah menarik napas panjang, dia membuka jendela dan meringis ketika jendela itu terbuka. Tanpa ragu lagi, Minato melepaskan sepatunya dan melompat masuk ke dalam rumah. Minato menatap sekeliling dan mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan di ruangan ini. Rumah ini tidak ada bedanya dengan rumah-rumah lain. Minato mulai berjalan dan menelusuri ruangan yang lain. Setiap kali dia menemukan lemari, dia membuka lacinya satu per satu, mencoba untuk mencari barang bukti. Namun, dia sudah menelusuri ruangan di lantai pertama itu dan tidak bisa menemukan bukti apa-apa. Dia menaiki tangga dan mulai menjelajahi semua ruangan di lantai dua.

Di sela-sela kesibukannya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Dadanya berhenti berdetak dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. _Siapa?_ Pertanyaan itu bergema di kepala Minato, membuat sekujur tubuhnya menjadi tegang. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekatinya. Minato menarik napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan diri. Jika itu Wolfrom, dia tidak bisa menang, namun dia _harus_ mencoba melawan. Minato memejamkan mata dan bersiap-siap untuk melayangkan tendangan maut ke belakang. Langkah kaki itu berhenti dan sebuah tangan terulur ke arahnya dari belakang. Minato masih memejamkan matanya dan begitu dia membuka matanya kembali, tendangan mautnya melayang.

"Uwaahh!" orang misterius itu menangkis tendangannya dan meloncat mundur ke belakang. "Hei! Bahaya, tahu!"

Mata Minato terbelalak ketika dia melihat siapa yang tadi sempat membuatnya tegang. Dadanya yang berdetak super kencang itu perlahan-lahan kembali normal. "Kushina! Kau ini membuatku kaget!"

"Kau yang membuatku kaget! Tiba-tiba saja menendang begitu!" Kushina mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi tendanganmu lumayan juga, kalau aku tidak menangkisnya aku bisa pingsan di tempat, deh!"

"Maaf," dia tidak berniat melukai Kushina. "Tapi kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tidak seharusnya ada disini!" ujar Minato, kesal. Dia berusaha menjauhi Kushina dari rumah Wolfrom dan sekarang Kushina sedang bersamanya di sini! "Jangan bilang kalau kau membuntutiku!"

Kushina meringis sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Habis, aku terbangun ketika kau menutup pintu! Aku penasaran kau mau pergi kemana tanpa memberitahuku, jadi kau kuikuti, deh!" ujarnya, santai. Minato menepuk dahinya, membuat Kushina meringis lebih lebar. "Lalu, kenapa kau menyelinap begini? Ini rumah siapa?"

"Kushina, kau tidak tahu ini rumah siapa, tapi kau tetap ikut menyelinap?" Minato bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Kushina kembali meringis, membuat Minato menepuk dahinya lagi. "Kau ini luar biasa!" dia tersenyum geli. Namun, senyum Minato menghilang ketika dia ingat pertanyaan Kushina tadi. Dia harus menjawab apa? _'Oh, ini rumah Wolfrom! Sepertinya dia mengincarmu, jadi aku datang kesini untuk mencari barang bukti supaya aku bisa melindungimu! Hahaha'_

Tidak mungkin dia berkata seperti itu.

"Anu, ini rumah kenalanku, terus aku ketinggalan sesuatu disini, jadi aku ingin mencarinya tapi kenalanku itu tidak ada di rumah," Minato mulai bercerita dengan wajah tak berdosa. "Barang yang ketinggalan itu sangat penting. Karena itu aku menyelinap untuk mencarinya." Dengan wajahnya yang polos, ditambah dengan senyuman lembut, Minato membuat Kushina percaya dengan mudah.

"Oke, mau aku bantu cari?"

"Tidak usah. Kau tunggu saja disini," ujarnya sambil kembali mencari barang bukti. Minato mengelap peluhnya setelah dia memeriksa seluruh ruangan. Dia tidak bisa menemukan bukti satu pun. Jika mau memasang penyadap, setidak-tidaknya butuh komputer untuk menggerakkan penyadap itu dan dia tidak bisa menemukan sebuah komputer pun disini. Minato tersenyum lega. _Ternyata Wolfrom bukan penjahat. Mungkin ada alasan tertentu kenapa penyadap itu ada di HP Kushina, namun Wolfrom tidak bersalah. _"Kushina, barang itu sama sekali tidak ada. Kita pulang yuk!" ujarnya. Kushina menyeringai dan mereka menuruni tangga sambil mendengarkan celotehnya yang tanpa henti. Minato hanya menyeringai mendengarkan celoteh itu. Biasanya dia akan tertawa, namun kali ini dia masih memikirkan tindakannya. Benarkah dia boleh percaya pada Wolfrom begitu saja? Orang itu terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia.

Mereka berdua melewati dapur dan hendak menuju ke arah jendela yang terbuka tadi. Namun, sebelum mereka keluar, mata Minato terpaku akan sebuah lukisan yang digantung di dinding ruang makan. Lukisan itu menggambarkan sebuah pemandangan di gunung. Minato mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak peduli dengan gambar lukisan itu. Dia hanya merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Kenapa di seluruh ruangan ini tidak ada lukisan satu pun, kecuali lukisan itu? Minato mendekati lukisan itu dan memindahkannya dari dinding. "Bingo!" gumamnya sambil menyeringai. Kushina mendekati Minato dan menatapnya dengan bingung. "Aku menemukannya!"

"Menemukan apa? Itu hanya kaca hitam biasa, kok!" ujar Kushina sambil menatap kaca hitam dengan lebar 15 cm dan panjang 21 cm yang menempel di dinding.

"Itu bukan kaca," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum puas. "Itu alat pendeteksi sidik jari. Aku sudah melihat banyak sekali jenisnya dan alat pendeteksi yang satu ini sengaja dirancang untuk menyembunyikan satu ruangan rahasia." Minato menyelidiki dinding yang dipasangi alat pendeteksi itu. Sekilas, dinding itu terlihat seperti dinding biasa, namun dia yakin seratus persen kalau dinding itu akan terbuka jika Wolfrom menyentuh kaca itu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa masuk ke ruangan rahasia itu. Alat pendeteksi itu hanya mau menerima sidik jari Wolfrom saja. Sialan, jalan buntu lagi!" Minato mengumpat. Dia menekan kaca itu, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia menghela napas dan menarik Kushina untuk pulang.

"Nanti! Aku juga mau mencoba menyentuh kaca itu!" Kushina kembali ke dapur dan menyentuh alat deteksi itu. Minato mendengus sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tidak mungkin Kushina bisa membuka dinding itu. Hanya Wolfrom yang bisa membukanya. Tiba-tiba, dinding itu mengeluarkan bunyi dan di detik berikutnya dinding itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan sebuah lorong yang panjang. Mata Minato terbelalak. Kenapa tiba-tiba dinding itu bisa terbuka?

"Wah! Keren ya!" Kushina berseru kagum. Tanpa ragu, dia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam lorong. Minato menyusul sambil menatap Kushina dengan bingung. Tadi dia sudah menekan alat deteksi itu namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kenapa sidik jari Kushina bisa cocok dengan program yang dipasang? Bukankah harusnya sidik jari Wolfrom yang cocok dengan program itu? Masa ada dua orang dengan sidik jari yang sama? Kepala Minato kembali pusing karena tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang jelas.

Mereka berdua tiba di ruangan baru yang luas. Kali ini, Minato bisa menemukan komputer yang super canggih di ruangan itu. Dia juga menemukan banyak buku. Minato membuka buku yang bewarna hitam dan keringat dingin mulai muncul lagi di wajahnya. Di buku itu, terdapat semua foto para penjahat dan ada beberapa foto yang sudah dicoret dengan spidol bewarna merah. Minato tahu bahwa foto penjahat yang sudah dicoret itu artinya sudah telah tewas dibunuh. "Astaga… ini kan foto delapan penjahat yang tertangkap polisi itu. Kabarnya mereka berdelapan dibantai secara misterius oleh seorang remaja," gumam Minato. Sekarang dia tidak ragu lagi. Remaja itu adalah Wolfrom. Minato membuka halaman akhir buku itu dan dia melihat foto yang membuat dadanya berhenti berdetak. Foto wajah Kushina Uzumaki.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?"

Minato tersentak dan dengan cepat dia menyembunyikan buku itu di punggungnya. Kushina yang sejak tadi menjelajahi ruangan itu menghentikan keasyikannya dan menatap pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di depan ruangan. "Niichan!" serunya, terkejut. Wolfrom Bernard mendelik tajam ke arah Minato. Mata kuning Wolfrom terpaku pada buku hitam yang berusaha disembunyikan Minato. Dia menggeram, membuat bulu kuduk Minato berdiri. Minato menggigit bibir sambil mengumpat di dalam hatinya. _Sialan! Aku ketahuan!_

* * *

**TBC**

**Aku baru sadar kalau adegan romantis antara Kushina sama Minato kurang...**

**Para pembaca mau adegan romantisnya atau adegan misterinya yang banyak di chapter yang berikutnya?**

**Tolong di review ya!**

**Arigatou! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai, semua! Makasih buat yang udah review n fave story ini ya!**

**arigatou!**

**mohon maaf kalau ceritanya susah dimengerti atau gak nyambung...

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6**

Minato menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mengapa Wolfrom bisa ada disini? Bukankah dia bilang dia akan kembali jam 7 malam? Sekarang masih jam 6 sore! Wolfrom mendekati bocah berambut pirang yang berusaha menyembunyikan buku hitam di punggungnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Minato?" Wolfrom tersenyum. Di mata Minato, senyuman Wolfrom menandakan bahaya yang sangat besar. Dia tahu dia dalam bahaya. Wolfrom sudah membunuh banyak penjahat kelas kakap. Bagaimana bisa dia melawannya?

"Kushina, kau tahu dapur rumahku dimana, kan?" Wolfrom berpaling ke arah Kushina. Kushina mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Wolfrom yang mengincar dirinya. "Kalau begitu kau bisa buatkan sesuatu? Apa saja boleh. Kau boleh pakai apa pun yang ada di kulkas. Kau bisa masak kan?" tanya Wolfrom sambil tersenyum ramah. Kushina menyeringai dan langsung keluar dari ruangan rahasia itu, meninggalkan Minato dan Wolfrom sendirian. Senyuman ramah Wolfrom lenyap dan sebagai gantinya, dia menatap Minato dengan tatapan membunuh. Minato bisa merasakan kakinya yang bergetar. Sekarang, yang berdiri di depannya bukanlah Wolfrom Bernard yang dia kenal dulu, melainkan seekor serigala yang sudah siap untuk memangsa dan dia bagaikan kelinci ketakutan yang akan menjadi mangsa serigala ganas itu.

"Setelah aku mengirim SMS pada Kushina, kukira aku akan menerima SMS balasan darinya sekitar dua puluh menit lagi. Aku mengira begitu karena dia baru pertama kali ini memegang HP dan dia tidak mungkin bisa menulis SMS balasan dengan cepat." Ucapan Wolfrom membuat mata Minato terbelalak dan dia kembali mengumpat di dalam hatinya. Dia mengetik SMS balasan dengan sangat cepat. Kushina tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu. "Jadi, aku mulai curiga ketika aku menerima balasan yang super cepat. Aku sempat berpikir kalau yang menulis SMS itu bukan Kushina, namun di SMS itu, tampak jelas kalau Kushina-lah yang menulisnya karena tidak ada orang lain yang memanggilku 'niichan'." Wolfrom menatap Minato dengan tajam. "Jadi, aku punya pemikiran kedua yang mengatakan kalau Minato yang menulis SMS itu dan aku pun segera menuju kesini."

Wolfrom berdiri tepat di depan Minato dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Wolfrom melalui sela-sela giginya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau mengicar Kushina," jawab Minato, berusaha untuk membuat suaranya tidak bergetar karena ketakutan. "Aku juga tahu kalau kaulah yang membantai dan membunuh para penjahat kelas kakap selama dua tahun ini. Memang, belum ada bukti nyata… namun kemungkinan besar kaulah pelakunya."

Wolfrom terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari Minato. "Kau tahu, aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang lain karena itu akan membahayakan identitasku. Jadi, aku sengaja menjauhi orang-orang. Namun, secara tidak langsung, aku menjadi temanmu karena aku menyukai sifatmu. Kau tidak seperti bocah-bocah lainnya. Kau lebih dewasa dan kau sangat berani," Wolfrom berjalan mendekati Minato, membuat jantung bocah pirang itu berdetak semakin kencang. "Tapi, sepertinya keberanian dan kepintaranmu itu telah membawamu dalam bahaya yang besar." Wolfrom menyusupkan tangan di balik jaketnya dan mengeluarkan senjata api yang membuat mata Minato terbelalak.

"Minato. Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali." Wolfrom menodongkan pistol itu ke arah kepala Minato. "Menjauh dariku. Menjauh dari Kushina. Letakkan kembali buku itu di meja dan keluarlah dari rumah ini. Lupakan semua kejadian hari ini. Atau…" dia meletakkan jarinya di atas pelatuk. "Kau akan menyesal."

"Kau yang akan menyesal," desis Minato. Wolfrom menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kaget karena Minato masih bisa melawan walau pun ada pistol yang ditodongkan ke arah kepalanya. Bukan hanya Wolfrom yang kaget, Minato pun sedang bergulat dengan hati nuraninya. Hati nuraninya menyuruhnya untuk lari, namun keinginannya untuk menolong Kushina memenangkan pertarungan itu. "Kau tidak bisa membunuhku seenaknya. Jiraiya-sensei pasti akan curiga kalau aku tiba-tiba tewas dan ayahku adalah agen polisi rahasia. Dia pasti akan menemukan pembunuhku. Lalu, Kushina tidak sebodoh itu. Dia bisa memberi penyaksian kalau kau adalah orang terakhir yang kutemui dan kau akan dicurigai." Minato menyeringai ketika melihat mulut Wolfrom terbungkam.

Wolfrom sendiri tak menyangka kalau Minato berani beradu mulut dengannya meski pun nyawanya sudah diujung tanduk. Sejak awal, dia tidak ada niat untuk membunuh teman kecilnya ini. Dia hanya ingin Minato menjauhinya dan tidak mencampuri urusannya. Namun, sepertinya Minato sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mundur. Jika organisasi tahu kalau Minato mencampuri urusan mereka, maka nyawa Minato akan dihabisi malam ini juga. "Aku tidak mau membunuhmu," Wolfrom menyimpan pistol berkaliber 42 miliknya, membuat Minato menghembuskan napas lega. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu karena kau sudah tahu rahasiaku."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu!" teriakan Minato membuat Wolfrom tersentak. "Kau mau membunuh Kushina?"

Wolfrom menatap bocah yang kehilangan kesabaran itu. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Minato membentak seseorang. Dan bentakan itu tidak dia lakukan untuk dirinya sendiri, melainkan untuk Kushina. "Oh," gumamnya. "Aku sering mendengar kalau cinta itu bisa mengubah sifat seseorang dan akhirnya aku melihat hal itu disini."

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu!" Minato berusaha memasang wajah tenang dan dingin, namun semburat merah di wajahnya menghancurkan segalanya.

"Dengar Minato, aku tahu kalau kau sudah tidak mempercayaiku lagi setelah melihat buku hitam itu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin membunuhmu," Wolfrom menekankan kata-kata itu. "Aku juga tidak akan membunuh Kushina, jadi kau bisa tenang. Jika aku diharuskan membunuhnya, sudah kulakukan hal itu ketika pertama kali melihatnya," dia mendengus. "Kau harus percaya padaku dalam hal ini."

Minato menatap mata kuning Wolfrom yang menampakkan kesungguhan. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh percaya begitu saja. "Kalau begitu, bisa kau bilang padaku kenapa kau menaruh foto Kushina di buku ini?"

"Minato, jika aku mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini, seseorang akan datang untuk melenyapkanmu dari muka bumi untuk selamanya." Ucapan Wolfrom membuat bulu kuduk Minato kembali berdiri. "Selama kau bersikap seakan tidak ada apa-apa, kau akan aman. Begitu juga dengan Kushina. Jadi, jauhi masalah ini. Demi kepentingan kalian berdua."

"Minato! Niichan! Makanan sudah siap!" Kushina berteriak dari dapur. Teriakan Kushina membuat Minato lengah sesaat. Wolfrom dengan gesit merampas buku hitam miliknya dan menyimpannya di balik jaket. Mata Minato terbelalak dan dia memaki dirinya sendiri karena melepaskan bukti penting itu.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau bersikap seperti biasa dan makan bersama." Wolfrom menarik Minato dan mendorongnya sehingga dia terpaksa berjalan di depan Wolfrom. "Dan kalau sampai Kushina mencurigaiku, aku tidak bisa menjamin hidupmu dan hidupnya." Ancaman Wolfrom mengakibatkan Minato terpaksa mengeluarkan bakat aktingnya yang terpendam.

"Wah, omelet!" Minato menyeringai sambil duduk di kursi makan. Wolfrom ikut duduk di sebelahnya, untuk memastikan kalau Minato tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Kushina menyeringai dan duduk di depan mereka berdua. "Kau benar-benar hebat memasak, Kushina! Ini pasti enak!" Minato tersenyum ramah ke arah Kushina dan gadis itu menyeringai malu karena pujian Minato. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Minato dan dirinya berada dalam bahaya.

"Yah, karena Tsunade-sama tidak bisa memasak, aku terpaksa harus memasak sejak aku kecil!" dia mulai menyantap masakannya. "Niichan, kenapa bisa ada ruangan rahasia di rumahmu?"

_Bagus, Kushina! Curigai dia!_ Minato berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu bersemangat. Tidak masalah jika dia tidak bisa memberitahu Kushina kalau Wolfrom berbahaya asalkan Kushina bisa menebaknya sendiri.

"Yah, aku suka akan hal-hal yang unik. Bukankah keren kalau kita punya ruangan rahasia?" Wolfrom mengunyah omeletnya. "Mmm! Ini enak sekali! Kau hebat, Kushina!" puji Wolfrom sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hehe, makasih!" Kushina tersenyum bangga. "Niichan juga hebat bisa punya ruangan rahasia itu!" pujinya. Harapan Minato runtuh dan terpendam dalam-dalam di tanah karena kepolosan Kushina. "Minato? Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu? Omeletnya tidak enak?" Pertanyaan polos Kushina membuat Wolfrom kembali mendelik ke arah Minato. Minato cepat-cepat menggeleng sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Oh, tadi aku tergigit lidahku sendiri." Dia tertawa, berusaha untuk meyakinkan Kushina. Kushina ikut tertawa dan mulai mengejeknya.

Wolfrom menyantap makanannya sambil menatap Kushina. Dia tidak ingin mengingkari perasaannya, namun dia tahu dia selalu merasa nyaman jika dia berada di dekat Kushina. Dia tahu kalau dia tidak menyukai Kushina, seperti yang dirasakan Minato. Namun, dia ingat perasaannya ketika pertama kali dia melihat Kushina. Dia menemukan sesuatu yang lenyap di hatinya. Selama hidupnya, dia selalu bekerja pada organisasi. Kenangan semasa kecil yang bisa dia ingat hanyalah ketika dia berumur 7 tahun, dimana dia mulai latihan menembak. Dan ketika usianya 10 tahun, dia mulai disuruh membunuh seseorang. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya punya keluarga, karena dia tidak mempunyai keluarga. Selama dia hidup, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang di dadanya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak lengkap. Dan ketika dia bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah itu, sesuatu yang lenyap di dadanya telah kembali.

Dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksud perasaannya itu. Sering kali dia merasa kalau dirinya gila. Dia belum pernah bertemu Kushina. Dia tidak ingat pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Namun, dia merasa kalau dia sudah sangat mengenal gadis itu. Dengan terus bersama Kushina, lubang di hatinya lenyap. Kehampaan yang meliputi dirinya hilang tak berbekas. Karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal itu, dia tidak ingin menangkap gadis itu. Dia ingin melindunginya dari organisasi.

Bukan hanya karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal itu Wolfrom ingin melindungi Kushina. Wolfrom bukanlah pemuda yang tolol. Dia sadar kalau wajah Kushina mirip dengan wajahnya, ditambah dengan rambut merah mereka yang sama persis. Yang paling penting adalah fakta kalau organisasi menginginkan Kushina _hidup-hidup_. Jika organisasi menginginkan seseorang, pastilah seseorang itu harus dalam keadaan _tewas_. Wolfrom sadar kalau ada kemungkinan besar dia berhubungan darah dengan Kushina dan organisasi menginginkan Kushina karena hal itu.

"Aku selesai." Minato beranjak dari kursi, membuat Wolfrom tersentak. Minato membawa piring kosongnya menuju cucian dan Kushina ikut beranjak sambil membawa piringnya. Minato sadar kalau dia dan Kushina sekarang bisa berduaan karena Wolfrom belum selesai makan. Dia punya kesempatan untuk memberitahu Kushina. Namun, Minato cepat-cepat menarik kembali pikirannya ketika tahu bahwa mata tajam Wolfrom terus melekat pada dirinya.

"Hei, Minato! Kau ingat ketika aku menceritakan padamu tentang belahan hatiku yang hilang? Bahwa… selama ini aku selalu merasa ada yang hilang dari diriku dan semua orang menganggapku gila?" tanya Kushina sambil mencuci piring. Wolfrom kembali tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan Kushina. Kenapa perasaan Kushina bisa sama dengan perasaannya? "Kau tahu, sekarang aku merasa kalau sesuatu yang hilang itu sudah kembali! Aku merasa… sehat! Aku tidak tahu kenapa!" Kushina tertawa.

"Kau tiba-tiba merasa begitu? Sejak kapan kau merasa sehat kembali?" Minato mengelap piring yang sudah dicuci.

"Sejak aku datang ke Tokyo! Sejak aku…" Kushina menoleh ke belakang. Sekarang mata ungunya sudah bertemu dengan mata kuning Wolfrom. Dia tidak tahu dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Wolfrom, dia seakan-akan tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Wolfrom. Seakan-akan, dia tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Wolfrom. Begitu pula dengan Wolfrom. Dia merasa kalau pikirannya dan pikiran Kushina menyatu. Pada detik itu, dia merasa kalau dia tidak ingin melepaskan Kushina. Dia takut kalau dia melepaskan Kushina dia akan merasakan kehampaan itu lagi.

"Kushina? Kenapa kau terdiam?" pertanyaan Minato membuyarkan pikiran Kushina dan Wolfrom. Kushina menggeleng, bingung dengan perasaannya.

"Anu.. aku mau duduk disana sebentar," Kushina menunjuk ke arah sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. "Aku butuh istirahat." Gadis langsung berjalan menuju sofa dan berbaring disana.

Minato menatap Kushina dengan bingung. Mengapa tiba-tiba cewek itu menjadi aneh? Wolfrom juga pada saat itu merasa ingin merendam kepalanya di ember yang penuh akan es, supaya kepalanya bisa menjadi dingin lagi. Dia tidak bisa percaya apa yang baru saja dirasakannya. Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia harus menangkap Kushina dalam waktu 5 hari lagi dan sekarang dia merasa ingin menghentikan semua rencana penangkapannya?

"Minato, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Wolfrom beranjak dan menempelkan tangannya di kaca deteksi, menyebabkan dinding yang menuju ke ruangan rahasia kembali terbuka. Wolfrom berjalan masuk ke dalam lorong itu dan Minato dengan ragu-ragu mengikutinya dari belakang. "Kenapa kalian bisa masuk ke ruangan rahasia ini? Harusnya alat deteksi itu hanya merespon pada sidik jariku." Wolfrom menatap mata Minato lekat-lekat.

Minato mengerutkan dahi. "Aku juga tahu akan hal itu. Makanya, ketika aku menempelkan tanganku di alat itu, dinding ini tidak terbuka," ujar Minato. "Tapi, ketika Kushina menempelkan tangannya di alat deteksi, dinding itu terbuka. Itulah yang membuatku bingung. Tidak mungkin ada dua orang dengan sidik jari yang sama."

"Itu tidak mungkin… Tapi alat ini juga tidak mungkin rusak karena dia masih bisa merespon sidik jariku." Wolfrom menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung. "Siapa Kushina sebenarnya? Pasti ada sesuatu dalam dirinya sehingga organisasi menginginkannya…"

Mata Minato terbelalak. Organisasi? Ternyata Wolfrom bekerja dengan sebuah organisasi rahasia. Minato kembali mengingat foto-foto para penjahat yang ada di buku hitam Wolfrom. Menurut buku hitam itu, Wolfrom hanya membunuh atau membantai para penjahat. Jadi ada kemungkinan kalau organisasi tempat Wolfrom bekerja bukanlah organisasi yang jahat. "Anu, jangan-jangan kau anggota FBI atau CIA ya?" pertanyaan Minato membuat Wolfrom menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia mendengus dan menundukkan kepalanya sehingga matanya dan mata Minato sekarang sejajar.

"Tebakan bagus, bocah! Tapi, salah besar!" Wolfrom menatap mata Minato lekat-lekat. "Jangan hanya karena kau melihat _blacklist_ yang berisi foto-foto penjahat tadi kau langsung menyimpulkan kalau aku berasal dari organisasi yang legal." Wolfrom memperingati Minato. Dia menatap Minato dalam-dalam dan bibirnya mulai terbuka. _"Our mission is to destroy those who disagree with our way. Remember that, kiddo!"_ Dia berbicara dengan bahasa ingris. Dia tahu kalau bocah jenius seperti Minato akan paham maksudnya.

Minato mengerutkan keningnya. _Misi kami adalah menghancurkan semua orang yang tidak setuju dengan cara kami._ Dia meneguk ludah. Dengan ini semuanya jelas. Organisasi Wolfrom adalah organisasi yang tidak boleh dipandang dengan sebelah mata. "Aku tetap mau tahu kenapa kalian mengincar Kushina. Apakah dia melakukan sesuatu yang mengganggu organisasi kalian?" tanya Minato setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Hal itulah yang ingin kucari tahu. Baru kali ini aku mendapat misi yang tidak kupahami sebabnya," Wolfrom menggigit bibirnya karena frustrasi. "Tapi kau jangan cemas. Kushina tersayangmu itu tetap aman. Organisasi tidak mau dia mati. Mereka menginginkannya dalam keadaan sehat dan _utuh_." Wolfrom mendengus ketika melihat Minato menghembuskan napas lega. "Aku sudah bercerita terlalu banyak. Pulanglah sebelum aku berencana untuk membunuhmu. Dan ingat, kalau Kushina sampai tahu akan hal ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi nyawamu!"

Minato terdiam. Meskipun Wolfrom terus mengancam untuk membunuhnya, tidak pernah sekali pun Minato merasakan nafsu membunuh darinya. Pada akhirnya, dia percaya kalau untuk saat ini, dia dan Kushina tidak akan dibunuh Wolfrom, namun bukan berarti kalau anggota organisasi lain tidak akan melakukan apa-apa terhadap mereka. Minato tidak akan memberitahu Kushina tentang hal ini. Dia tidak mau kalau Kushina terancam bahaya jika dia tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Setelah mengangguk, Minato keluar dari ruangan rahasia itu dan menemui Kushina.

Wolfrom kembali mengerutkan kening. Dia menghempaskan dirinya di sofa yang terletak di pojok ruangan rahasia. Sekarang semuanya menjadi runyam. Minato sudah tahu akan misi rahasianya. Jika organisasi tahu hal ini, dia sendiri tidak bisa menyelamatkan Minato. "Bocah tolol!" desis Wolfrom, kesal. Selama dua hari terakhir ini, dia sudah mencari informasi tentang Kushina, namun tidak banyak yang bisa didapatkannya. Dia hanya tahu kalau Kushina adalah anak yang tidak punya keluarga dan diasuh oleh Tsunade Senju sejak usianya 5 tahun. Namun, berkat kejadian hari ini, dia menyadari kalau ada hal yang aneh.

Mengapa sidik jarinya dengan Kushina bisa sama? Hal ini sama sekali tidak lazim. Setiap orang punya sidik jari yang berbeda. Ditambah lagi, setelah mencari informasi, dia baru saja menyadari bahwa Kushina mengalami amnesia ketika usianya 5 tahun. Dan dia pernah mengalami amnesia juga ketika usianya 7 tahun. Ada kemungkinan mereka berdua memang berhubungan darah namun mereka tidak bisa mengingatnya karena amnesia itu.

"Huh! Jika memang itu alasannya, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kushina pada kalian!" Wolfrom menggeram. Seumur hidupnya, Wolfrom selalu menuruti kata organisasi karena dia sama sekali tidak punya tujuan hidup dan sekarang ada harapan kalau Kushina adalah keluarga yang dia idam-idamkan sejak dulu. Dia tidak akan melepaskan harapan itu. Jika dia memang berhubungan darah dengan Kushina, maka dia butuh bukti yang kuat. Dia butuh informasi yang lebih lanjut mengenai Kushina. "Mmm, sepertinya aku bisa bertanya padanya... Menurut kabar, sekarang wanita itu sedang berada di Hokaido…" gumam Wolfrom. "_Wait for me,_ Tsunade Senju."

* * *

_Countdown: 5 hari lagi sebelum hari terbukanya kotak Pandora.**

* * *

**_

Minato masuk ke dalam rumahnya bersama Kushina. Dia terkejut ketika melihat lampu di rumahnya tidak dinyalakan. Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam dan seharusnya ibunya sudah pulang. Dia mulai merasa cemas karena ibunya selalu pulang tepat waktu. Namun, sekarang perhatiannya teralihkan pada sesuatu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato sambil menatap Kushina dengan cemas. Sejak tadi Kushina bersikap aneh. Cewek itu terus diam, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya merasa aneh saja." Kushina mendesah sambil mengerutkan kening. "Hei, aku tidak punya saudara kan?" tanyanya pada Minato.

Minato menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu akan hal itu, Kushina? Kau lucu sekali." Minato terkekeh sambil menyalakan lampu di rumahnya sehingga sekarang rumahnya tidak gelap lagi. "Ayo, kita ke kamarku. Kau meninggalkan tasmu disana, kan?"

Kushina mengangguk. "Eh, Minato! Kau ada gunting? Boleh kupinjam nanti?" Kushina memilin rambut pendeknya yang sudah mencapai bahu.

"Tentu. Buat apa?"

"Akan kuberitahu nanti." Kushina hanya menyeringai, membuat Minato semakin bingung. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Minato berjalan menuju kamarnya, diikuti oleh Kushina. Sesampainya dia di kamar, Minato meraih gunting yang diletakkannya di laci meja belajar. Kushina menerima gunting itu sambil berjalan menuju pojok ruangan, dimana tempat sampah berada.

"Kushina? Apa yang kau lakuk… Astaga! Kushina!" Minato berlari menuju Kushina dengan panik. Dengan gesit dirampasnya gunting itu dari tangan Kushina. "Kau gila, ya?" bentak Minato sambil mendelik ke arah sekumpulan rambut merah di dalam tempat sampah.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membuang sampahnya nanti!" Kushina merebut gunting itu dari Minato dan dengan santai dia mengayunkan gunting itu untuk memotong rambutnya lagi. Mata Minato terbelalak dan kali ini dia merebut gunting itu dengan paksa. Kushina meronta ketika Minato dengan kasar mengentakkan gunting itu ke lantai dan mencengkeram kedua tangannya sehingga dia tidak bisa memungut gunting itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi!" bentak Minato, marah.

Kushina tersentak ketika mendengar teriakan Minato. Dia tidak pernah melihat Minato semarah itu dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan tangan Minato yang mencengkeramnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Minato lebih kuat darinya. Padahal, ketika latihan karate, dia sama sekali tidak kalah darinya. Mata biru Minato berkilat-kilat karena amarah, napasnya memburu dan dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau cengkeramannya menyakiti pergelangan tangan Kushina. Kushina masih meronta tanpa hasil dan setelah dia mengerang kesakitan, Minato tersadar dari amarahnya. Dia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Kushina.

"Apa maumu, Minato?" bentak Kushina, marah. Dia memijit pergelangan tangannya yang terasa nyeri. "Tidak masalah bagiku jika kau tidak mau meminjamkan gunting itu! Itu rambutku! Aku tidak suka kalau rambutku mencapai bahu! Aku bisa mengguntingnya sesukaku! Kau keberatan?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya tidak mengerti, Kushina…" Minato menatap Kushina dengan tatapan bingung bercampur sedih. "Mengapa kau lakukan itu? A-aku hanya tidak mengerti. Jika kau memang ingin rambut pendek, aku akan menemanimu ke salon. Jadi, jangan lakukan itu lagi…" ujar Minato, lemah. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa rambut Kushina pendek dan acak-acakan. Dia sendiri yang memotong rambutnya.

"Aku benci rambutku, oke? Aku benci rambutku!" teriak Kushina. "Sejak kecil anak-anak di desa selalu mengejekku dengan panggilan 'setan merah'! Aku tidak suka itu! Makanya aku memukul mereka, tapi karena itu mereka makin mengejekku dan aku tidak punya teman!" Kushina terduduk meringkuk di lantai dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lututnya. "Ada beberapa anak yang mau menjadi temanku… tapi mereka ikut diejek jika mereka terus bersamaku… Aku tidak mau mereka ikut diejek…" Kushina sama sekali tidak sadar kalau air matanya sudah membasahi wajahnya.

Minato terdiam menatap Kushina yang duduk meringkuk sambil terisak. Bocah berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia tidak mau Kushina menangis, namun dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia sama sekali tidak ada pengalaman mengatasi air mata perempuan. "Anu.. em… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana…" Minato bergumam, panik. "Meski pun kau dipanggil 'setan merah', kau sama sekali tidak jahat. Kau baik hati..."

Kushina menengadah, menatap Minato dengan kedua matanya yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Kau tidak mau kalau teman-temanmu ikut diejek karenamu. Itu membuktikan kalau kau itu anak baik. Kau bisa memasak dengan enak. Lalu, kau selalu membuatku tertawa." Minato tersenyum malu. "Belum ada cewek yang bisa membuatku tersenyum. Kaulah yang pertama…" dia menyusupkan jari-jarinya ke rambut pirangnya karena gugup. "Lalu, yang paling penting, aku menyukai rambutmu. Di kepalaku, aku membayangkan kalau rambutmu itu super lembut…" Minato nyaris memberitahu Kushina kalau dia pernah ingin menyentuh rambutnya. "Bagiku, rambutmu itu adalah rambut terindah yang pernah kulihat.."

"B-benarkah?" Kushina mengusap air matanya. "Kau tidak bohong?"

"Tentu!" Minato tersenyum lembut. "Karena itu, jangan lukai rambutmu. Aku menyukainya…" perlahan-lahan, namun dengan gerakan yang pasti dia menyentuh rambut Kushina. Sesuai dugaannya, rambut Kushina terasa sangat lembut di bawah belaian tangannya. Dia tidak keberatan tidak melakukan apa-apa asalkan dia bisa terus menyentuh rambutnya. Wajah Kushina terbakar karena Minato sama sekali tidak berhenti memainkan rambutnya. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali inilah wajahnya terasa panas seperti ini. Padahal dia sudah biasa berada di dekat anak cowok, namun baru kali inilah ada cowok yang bisa membuat wajahnya terbakar.

"Anu…." Kushina beranjak. Dia merasa harus mendinginkan wajahnya, kalau tidak dia akan hangus terbakar di kamar Minato. "Aku pulang dulu, Minato. Makasih, sudah menghiburku. Tadi itu aku sangat memalukan!" Dia menyeringai sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Dia meraih tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum dia membuka pintu, dia menatap Minato dengan rona merah di wajahnya. "Kau tahu, kaulah sahabatku yang terbaik, Minato. Aku sangat senang bisa selalu bersamamu…" Kushina berbisik dan menatap Minato sambil tersenyum malu. "Mmm.. itu saja! Sampai jumpa besok!" Gadis itu menutup pintu dengan gugup.

Selama beberapa detik, Minato hanya menatap pintu itu dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut ternganga seperti orang tolol. Dia tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Kushina bilang kalau dia sangat senang kalau bisa selalu bersamanya? "Astaga… kepalaku pusing…" Minato menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang dan perlahan-lahan, keharum tubuh Kushina memenuhi kepalanya. Minato memejamkan mata dan tersenyum, memenuhi pikirannya dengan Kushina Sekarang, hubungan mereka berdua yang semakin erat dan di detik itu juga dia bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu. Apa pun yang terjadi.

* * *

Minato terbangun di pagi buta ketika dia mendengar telepon rumahnya yang berdering tanpa henti sejak tadi. Dengan enggan, dia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan turun ke lantai bawah dengan gontai. Mengapa tidak ada seorang pun yang mengangkat telepon? Seharusnya orang tuanya bisa mengangkat telepon itu karena kamar mereka terletak di lantai bawah. Minato berjalan melewati kamar kedua orang tuanya dan matanya terbuka lebar seketika ketika dia tahu bahwa kamar orang tua mereka tidak ada yang menempati.

Ayah dan Ibunya tidak pulang semalam?

Minato tidak sempat menyelidik lebih lanjut ketika telepon itu berdering lagi. Minato mengerutkan kening dan pada saat itu dia sangat ingin membanting telepon rumahnya. Sambil menghentakkan kaki, dia mengangkat ganggang telepon dengan mengumpat di dalam hatinya. "Halo? Ya, disini kediaman rumah Namikaze. Oh, kepolisian rahasia Jepang?" Mata Minato terbelalak mendengar kalau agen kepolisian Jepang menelponnya. "Maaf, anda mau berbicara dengan ayahku? Dia tidak ada disini, begitu pula dengan ibuku." Minato terdiam sesaat dan mulai menyimak apa yang diucapkan agen rahasia itu. Kedua matanya terbelalak dan dia mulai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anu, tunggu. Saya tidak mengerti. Kalian baru saja menemukan dua mayat yang ditenggelamkan di danau dekat blok 34. Lalu?"

"Setelah diidentifikasi, kami tahu identitas mayat-mayat itu. Mereka adalah kedua orang tuamu."

* * *

Kushina menekan bel rumah Minato berkali-kali namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Aneh. Padahal biasanya Minato sudah bersiap di depan pintu untuk pergi ke sekolah. Malahan, biasanya Minato yang harus terpaksa menunggunya bersiap-siap karena dia terlambat bangun. Kushina menekan bel sekali lagi dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. "Minato!" dia berteriak, mulai kesal. "Kalau kau masih tidak keluar, aku akan pergi ke sekolah sendiri dan meninggalkanmu!"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kushina mengerutkan kening dan berteriak lebih kencang. "Kau tahu? Aku membawa bento yang kau sukai itu! Tapi aku tidak akan membaginya padamu!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Dia berhenti berteriak dan menarik napas panjang. Dia membayangkan Minato yang keluar dari rumah sambil menyeringai minta maaf. Kushina tetap menunggu, namun bayangannya tidak terjadi sama sekali. "Sialan… dia pasti meninggalkanku! Padahal pagi ini aku bangun tepat waktu!" desis Kushina, marah. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, membusungkan dadanya dan dalam sedetik kemudian, dia berteriak sampai pada puncak suaranya. "AWAS KAU! Minato Namikaze! Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu di sekolah! Lupakan apa yang kukatakan semalam! Kau sama sekali BUKAN orang yang baik!"

"Kushina! Kau punya dendam apa padaku sampai-sampai mengacau tidurku? Cepat pergi ke sekolah!" Jiraiya keluar rumah dengan rambut awut-awutan dan kimono tidur yang terbuka setengah. Karena rumah Minato dan rumahnya bersebelahan, dia bisa mendengar teriakan yang bisa menulikan telinga itu dengan jelas. Kushina merengut dan dengan mulut yang dikerucutkan ke atas, dia mulai berjalan menuju sekolah.

Jiraiya mendengus dan mengomel dalam hati. Gara-gara Kushina, dia tidak bisa melanjutkan mimpi indahnya itu. Tapi kenapa Minato sama sekali tidak muncul di depan rumahnya? Biasanya Minato yang menjemput Kushina, bukan sebaliknya. Tidak mungkin Minato yang sedang kasmaran itu bisa meninggalkan Kushina. Sambil menguap, Jiraiya berjalan menuju meja makan, menatap sop miso dan telur dadar yang dibuat Kushina. Selain itu, Kushina sudah menyiapkan secangkir teh untuknya. Yah, setidaknya dengan kedatangan Kushina disini, dia bisa makan dengan teratur. Jiraiya menyalakan TV dan menonton berita pagi sambil menyantap sarapannya. Dia berdecak ketika menonton berita itu.

"Dua mayat ditemukan di danau. Mereka ditembak dulu sebelum ditenggelamkan? Ckckckck… Kejahatan di dunia ini semakin menjadi-jadi…" Jiraiya menghirup tehnya.

"_Kedua mayat ini diketahui sebagai sepasang suami istri Namikaze dan sekarang mayat mereka sedang dibawa agen kepolisian untuk diteliti lebih lanjut."_

Nyaris saja Jiraiya menumpahkan teh itu di kimononya ketika dia mendengar nama mayat itu. "Orang tua Minato?"

* * *

"Uzumaki-san, apakah anda sadar akan kesalahan anda sekarang?" wakil kepala sekolah mengetuk meja.

"Aku tidak bersalah, _dattebane_!" Kushina mendaratkan tinjunya di atas meja, membuat wakil kepsek nyaris terkena serangan jantung. "Mereka duluan yang menggangguku! Bukan salahku jika mereka sekarang terluka! Lagipula aku tidak memukul dengan segenap kekuatanku. Aku hanya membuat mereka memar-memar saja!"

"Hal itulah yang menyebabkan orang tua mereka protes pada sekolah!" balas wakil kepsek. "Sekarang aku mau kau menulis surat permintaan maaf pada mereka!"

"TIDAK MAU, _DATTEBANE_!" Kushina membentaknya tanpa merasa takut sedikit pun. Sejak tadi pagi, dia sudah merasa kesal. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa merasa begini kesal karena Minato meninggalkannya. Ditambah dengan kenyataan kalau Minato sama sekali tidak ada di dalam sekolah. Bocah teladan itu bisa bolos sekolah juga? Dimana Minato sebenarnya?

"Bocah menyebalkan…" Tangan wakil kepsek sudah gatal ingin menampar Kushina, namun HP-nya berdering sehingga dia terpaksa mengangkat HP-nya. "Halo, disini Fujikawa. ….. Apa? Kedua orang tua Minato Namikaze tewas dibunuh?" Lagi-lagi wakil kepsek nyaris jantungan. "Kalau begitu kita segera… Hei! Hei! Uzumaki-san! Mau kemana kau? Hei!" dia berusaha menahan Kushina, namun cewek liar itu belum pernah tertangkap sebelumnya. Dengan mudah dia melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman wakil kepsek dan lari sekuat tenaga.

Kushina yang lincah itu bisa lolos dari satpam sekolah. Tanpa membawa tasnya, dia keluar sekolah dan berlari menuju rumah Minato. Perasaan bersalah bercampur bingung mulai memenuhinya. Dia sudah berteriak dan memarahi Minato sejak tadi, padahal Minato sama sekali tidak bersalah. Kushina menggigit bibirnya. Dia ingin sekali menampar dirinya sendiri karena telah meragukan kesetiaan sahabatnya itu. Tidak mungkin Minato meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Meski pun dia berlari sekencangnya menuju rumah Minato, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan jika dia sudah berhadapan dengannya. Dia tidak bisa hanya berkata 'hei, aku turut berduka cita karena kedua orang tuamu meninggal. Cerialah! Mereka bahagia di surga!'

Kushina dengan cepat membuat rasa bingungnya. Apa pun yang akan dikatakannya, akan dipikirkan nanti saja. Sekarang, melihat kondisi Minato adalah prioritas utama. Tak terasa, dia sudah tiba di depan rumah Minato. Dada Kushina terasa sesak. Napasnya tidak teratur karena tadi dia berlari sekencang mungkin. Dia mengelap peluh yang membasahi wajahnya dan setelah menarik napas dalam berkali-kali, ritme napasnya kembali normal. "Minato! Kau ada di rumah?" Kushina menggedor pintu rumah Minato. "Minato!"

"Kushina-san, kalau kau lakukan itu pintunya tidak akan selamat."

"Aku tahu! Tapi kalau pintunya tidak terbuka… Minato!" seru Kushina sambil menatap Minato dengan mata terbelalak. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau dari mana saja?" cewek yang kelewat panik itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Minato sejak tadi ada di belakangnya.

"Oh, jam 5 pagi tadi aku dijemput agen kepolisian Jepang. Dia membawaku ke kantor ayah untuk memberikan sesuatu. Setelah itu, barusan Jiraiya-sensei menjemputku dari sana." Minato menyeringai sambil menunjuk Jiraiya yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Dia panik sekali dan langsung menjemputku tanpa diminta. Padahal, aku bisa diantar pulang dengan mobil polisi. Lalu? Kenapa kau ada disini, Kushina-san? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di sekolah jam segini?"

Kushina menatap Minato dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Aku dengar kalau orang tuamu baru saja meninggal?" kata-kata yang diucapkan Kushina lebih mirip pertanyaan daripada pernyataan. Dia menatap Minato dari atas sampai bawah dan dari bawah kembali ke atas. Minato tampak sehat. Minato benar-benar sehat. Tidak ada kata 'sedih' sedikit pun tertera di wajahnya. "Aku salah paham atau apa?"

"Tidak. Orang tuanya memang baru meninggal." Jiraiya menatap Minato seakan-akan muridnya itu sudah gila. "Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja, Minato?"

"Aku _benar-benar_ baik-baik saja, sensei." Minato mengerutkan kening, tersinggung akan tatapan curiga Jiraiya. "Sungguh! Percayalah padaku. Ah, aku baru ingat kalau jam sebelas nanti kita akan ada tes Matematika, Kushina-san! Ayo, kita harus kembali ke sekolah! Kau sudah belajar keras dan kau tidak boleh sia-siakan usahamu itu!" Minato merongoh kunci pintu di dalam kantong celananya dan membuka pintu. "Tunggu aku, ya! Aku akan ganti seragam dan kita akan berangkat ke sekolah!"

"Minato! Kau tidak harus pergi ke sekolah hanya karena jenazah orang tuamu masih diselidiki dan pemakaman belum bisa dilakukan! Kau harus istirahat!" Jiraiya berteriak, namun Minato mengacuhkannya. "Astaga. Sepertinya umurku bertambah pendek. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana menghadapi anak itu!" Jiraiya menggaruk rambutnya dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

Kushina hanya terdiam sejak tadi dan mengawasi sikap Minato yang biasa itu. Tanpa permisi, cewek itu masuk ke rumah Minato dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Minato tersentak ketika pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba dibuka Kushina. "Kushina-san! Aku sedang berganti pakaian!" Minato menutupi dadanya yang terbuka dengan seragam. Namun, Kushina sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan Minato. Dia terus melangkah maju dan tanpa berpikir lagi, dia membenamkan wajah Minato di dalam pelukannya.

"Kembalilah ke sifatmu yang asli, bodoh!" Kushina berteriak. "Minato yang kukenal sudah tidak memanggilku 'Kushina-san' lagi, melainkan 'Kushina' saja! Minato yang kukenal akan tersipu malu jika aku melihatnya telanjang! Dan Minato yang kukenal akan menceritakan masalahnya padaku karena aku ini sahabatnya!" Kushina mempererat pelukannya, membuat wajah Minato semakin terbenam di dadanya. "Kumohon, Minato… Jangan menjadi seperti ini… Bicaralah padaku.. Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus melihatmu begini terus…" gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya untuk mengusap air matanya yang sudah meleleh.

Minato terdiam, menatap Kushina yang menangis. Melihat air mata gadis itu, ketenangan palsu yang sudah Minato pasang sejak tadi pecah berkeping-keping. Kedua belah bibirnya bergetar dan perlahan-lahan, suaranya mulai keluar. "Aku shok. Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan meninggalkanku secepat itu," Minato berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang tenang seperti tadi, namun entah mengapa, suaranya menjadi parau dan bergetar. "A-aku selalu ingin mereka menyaksikanku menang di pertandingan karate nanti. Aku ingin mereka menyaksikanku lulus dengan nilai gemilang. Aku ingin memberi mereka hadiah di ulang tahun perkawinan mereka. D-dan aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada mereka. Mereka pasti akan menyukaimu dan… a-aku tidak sempat bertemu mereka untuk terakhir kali… dan…" Tenggorokannya yang tercekat dan terasa sakit, membuatnya berhenti bersuara. Tanpa dia sadari, air mata yang sudah dia pertahankan sejak tadi mulai membasahi wajahnya. Kushina kembali melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Minato, memeluknya erat-erat.

Di dalam pelukan Kushina, tangis Minato meledak. Dia meraung. Meraung dan menangis sekencangnya. Menangisi kedua orang tua yang sudah tidak bisa dia lihat lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Dia mencengkeram lengan Kushina dan menumpahkan seluruh air matanya di dalam pelukan gadis yang dicintainya itu.

* * *

_Countdown: 4 hari lagi sebelum hari terbukanya kotak Pandora.__**

* * *

**_

**Sekali lagi, makasih buat yg udah baca..**

**please review ya, kasih tau kurangnya ada di bagian mana**

**Arigatou!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: kata yang dibold itu diucapkan dalam bahasa inggris

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7**

"Seorang tahanan kabur dari penjara minggu lalu. Dia berencana untuk membalas dendam karena ayah yang dulu memenjarakannya," bisik Minato. Suaranya sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi karena dia menangis meraung-raung selama beberapa jam. "Jadi, setelah dia lolos dari penjara, dia menyusun rencana dan kemarin dia menyandera ibu ketika ibu baru pulang dari kerja. Dia menelpon ayah dan menyuruhnya datang sendirian ke blok 34, di sebuah gubuk dekat danau… l-lalu… uh…" Minato kembali terisak. Kushina dengan segera merapatkan dirinya dengan Minato dan merangkul bahunya. Minato menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menatap Kushina.

"Minato, kau istirahat saja." Kushina menatapnya dengan cemas. Minato tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng.

"A-ayah tahu kalau itu jebakan. Dia tahu kalau penjahat itu akan membawa teman-temannya, tapi dia tetap saja pergi ke tempat itu sendiri tanpa memberitahu rekan-rekan yang lain. Namun, para penjahat itu sama sekali tidak menepati janji. Ketika ayah tiba disana, ibu… sudah ditembak mati…" bisikan Minato lenyap dan dia menatap Kushina yang masih mendengarkan dengan seksama. Perlahan-lahan, dia membuka mulutnya lagi. "Ayah juga ikut dibunuh dan jenazah mereka berdua dilempar ke danau, supaya tidak ditemukan polisi. Namun, agen rahasia kepolisian sadar kalau ayah menghilang dan mereka mencarinya sekuat tenaga. Dan… mereka menemukannya…"

Minato tidak membuka mulutnya lagi. Dia hanya terdiam dan membiarkan air matanya meleleh lagi. Kali ini, dia menangis tanpa suara. Kushina merangkul Minato lebih erat. "Aku ada disini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," dia berbisik pelan. Minato mengangguk dan membiarkan kepalanya bersender di kepala gadis yang merangkulnya itu. Mereka berdua tetap diam di posisi itu. Setelah beberapa menit, Kushina mendengar dengkuran pelan yang berasal dari Minato. Dia menoleh pelan-pelan, tanpa membuat kepala Minato terjatuh. Kelopak mata bocah pirang itu tertutup rapat dan desahan pelan meluncur dari mulutnya. Kushina memperhatikan wajah Minato. Bahkan, di dalam kondisi yang terpuruk, wajah Minato tetap menawan. Tetes-tetes air mata masih menempel di bulu matanya yang panjang. Kushina dengan hati-hati menghapus air mata itu dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Minato, membiarkannya berbaring di ranjang. Gadis itu menyelimuti Minato dan duduk di pojok ranjang, mengamati Minato yang tertidur pulas.

* * *

Langit sudah menjadi gelap ketika Minato membuka matanya. Dia tertidur sangat pulas setelah seharian menangis. Dia terduduk di ranjang dan dia sadar adalah bahwa sekarang dia sebatang kara. Dia menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Dia tidak dapat menemukan sosok Kushina di kamarnya. Dada Minato mulai berdetak kencang. "Kushina?" gumam Minato, lirih. Dimana gadis itu? Pikiran Minato yang sedang kacau itu mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jangan-jangan Kushina pun akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya? Dengan panik dan rasa takut yang mencengkeram dada, dia melompat turun dari ranjang. Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan Kushina masuk sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan.

"Hei! Kau sudah bangun? Pas sekali! Aku baru selesai masak! Ayo kita makan malam!" Kushina menyeringai. Dia meletakkan nampan itu di meja belajar Minato. "Ng? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Kushina, bingung. Minato menatap Kushina seakan-akan kalau sahabatnya itu adalah hantu. Minato menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyusupkan jemarinya ke rambut jabriknya. Dia menghela napas dan tersenyum lega.

"Tidak… aku hanya…" dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kushina dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya takut kalau kau juga akan meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut. Minato terkekeh melihat wajah manyun gadis itu. Tawa Minato perlahan-lahan menghilang ketika melihat gadis tomboy itu berjalan mendekati Minato dengan tampang serius. Kushina tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya dan menyodorkan kelingkingnya ke arah Minato. "Aku janji," Kushina berjanji dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku akan melindungimu. Itu janjiku."

Minato terpana dan menatap Kushina dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli, Kushina? A-aku hanya mengenalmu selama beberapa minggu saja! Aku tidak berhak mendapatkan perhatianmu sampai seperti itu…" Minato teringat akan kejadian tadi pagi. "Kau pasti dimarahi nanti di sekolah karena kabur begitu dan kau menemaniku seharian. A-aku sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk…"

"Persahabatan sejati tidak mengenal waktu." Ucapan Kushina membuat mulut Minato terbungkam. "Aku belajar hal itu darimu. Aku tidak bisa mendapat teman karena sifatku ini. Banyak yang bilang aku kasar, kurang ajar, bodoh, jelek dan banyak lainnya. Jika mereka menggangguku, aku bisa membuat mereka masuk ke rumah sakit dalam seketika dan mereka langsung menyebutku brutal. Yah.. sebenarnya itu karena mereka terlalu lemah!" Kushina mendengus. "Lalu, kau orang pertama yang berusaha mengajariku meskipun aku bodoh. Kau orang pertama yang tidak mengataiku gila ketika aku menceritakan masalahku yang aneh itu. Kau orang pertama yang menolongku ketika aku diganggu, yah… meskipun aku bisa menyingkirkan mereka dengan mudah!" Kushina kembali mendengus. "Lalu… kau memuji rambut yang sangat kubenci ini…" dia bergumam lemah sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas dari tatapan Minato.

"Kushina…"

Kushina berdeham dan dengan cepat menyodorkan kelingkingnya lagi. "Jadi, kau mau berjanji atau tidak? Kalau aku melanggar janjiku, kau potong-potong saja tubuhku dan lemparkan pada ikan hiu!"

Minato melongo. Gadis ini memang luar biasa. Sampai sekarang, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak perilaku dan kata-katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah 'aku akan melindungimu' itu kata-kata yang seharusnya diucapkan laki-laki pada perempuan?" tanya Minato sambil terkekeh. Wajah Kushina langsung menjadi merah padam, membuat Minato tertawa semakin keras. Gadis yang satu ini memang tidak bisa berhenti membuatnya terpesona. Minato mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Kushina. "Janji? Jangan meninggalkanku, oke?"

"Janji!"

Minato tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga akan melindungimu. Itu janji seumur hidup."

Senyum lembut Minato membuat dada Kushina berdetak lebih kencang. Mata biru jernih Minato menghanyutkan pikirannya, membuat otaknya berhenti beroperasi. Mengapa dia tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu? Mengapa dia tidak pernah sadar kalau wajah Minato sangatlah menawan? Sekarang dia mengerti alasan cewek-cewek di sekolah mengejar Minato.

"Kushina? Wajahmu merah. Kau baik-baik saja?" Minato menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Kushina. Minato sama sekali tidak tahu kalau tindakannya itu membuat Kushina semakin pusing. "Kau tidak demam kan?"

"A-aku…" pusing di kepala Kushina semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku mau ambil minum!" dia menjerit dan langsung lari menuju lantai bawah, membuat Minato terbengong-bengong.

"Aneh… sepertinya kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi dulu. Aku lupa kapan…" gumam Minato, bingung. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang dan ingatannya ketika dia berada di kantor kepolisian mulai muncul. Teman kerja ayahnya memanggilnya ke sana dan memberinya sesuatu. Minato merongoh kantong celananya dan meraih selembar amplop putih dengan tulisan namanya di pojok amplop itu. Dia menatap benda peninggalan ayahnya itu. Teman ayahnya bilang pada Minato kalau ayahnya menulis sebuah surat dan memasukkannya di dalam amplop itu sebelum dia pergi untuk menyelamatkan ibunya. Minato tahu bahwa itu adalah pesan terakhir dari ayahnya, karena itu dia tidak berani membuka amplop itu. Dia takut kalau dia akan menangis meraung-raung di kantor kepolisian itu.

Tak terasa, jemari Minato bergetar. Dia tidak punya keberanian untuk membaca pesan terakhir ayahnya. Tiba-tiba, wajah Kushina muncul di benak Minato. Dengan mengingat wajah gadis itu, keberanian Minato muncul. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Minato membuka amplop itu dan menarik secarik kertas yang berada di dalamnya.

_Minato,_

_Maafkan ayahmu ini karena tidak sempat berpamitan padamu. Ayah hanya bisa menulis pesan-pesan terakhir disini. Minato, selama ini, ayah sadar bahwa ayah terlalu keras padamu. Sejak berumur 18 tahun, ayah sudah dilatih sebagai tentara. Tentara tidak mengenal lelah dan air mata, karena itu ayah menerapkan hal itu padamu padahal kau bukan tentara. Ayah selalu memarahimu jika kau menangis dulu. Jadi, sejak usiamu 6 tahun, ayah tidak pernah lagi melihatmu menangis. Maafkan sifat ayah yang keras ini._

_Impian ayah adalah bisa mati demi ibumu. Jadi, janganlah terlalu sedih dengan kematianku, karena ayah bahagia. Minato, melalui surat ini, ayah ingin mengajarimu pelajaran terakhir. Dengan berakhirnya sebuah kehidupan, maka kehidupan yang baru akan tiba. Mungkin kau mengira kalau kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa kami, namun ketahuilah, kehidupan yang baru sudah mengunggumu. Jalankanlah kehidupan itu dengan tabah. Jangan pernah menyerah. Lindungilah orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Jangan pernah menyerah untuk melindungi mereka. Karena, jika kau menyerah, kau akan menyesal._

_Berjuanglah, anakku. Kami menyayangimu dan kami sangat bangga bisa mempunyai putra sepertimu._

_ Ayahmu._

Jari-jari Minato yang bergetar menghapus tetesan air mata yang membasahi kertas itu. Minato kembali menangis. Dia ingat sifat ayahnya yang keras dan tegas. Ayahnya membuatnya tidak bisa menangis sama sekali ketika dia masih kecil, namun tak pernah sedikit pun dia membencinya. "Aku menyayangi kalian juga…" bisik Minato, lirih. Memang, dia merasa ingin mati ketika mendengar kabar kematian orang tuanya, namun sekarang dia akan belajar untuk tabah dan menjalani kehidupan baru yang menunggunya. Setelah mengusap air matanya, Minato melipat surat itu dengan hati-hati dan menyimpannya di laci meja.

"Minato! Ero-sensei ada di lantai bawah! Dia mengajakmu untuk menginap di tempatnya malam ini!" jerit Kushina ketika dia masuk ke kamar Minato tanpa mengetuk pintu. "Ayo, Minato! Bereskan barang-barangmu! Kita makan di rumah ero-sensei saja!" Kushina dengan gesit membereskan makanan yang baru saja dimasaknya.

"Wah, kalian berdua ini sudah seperti suami istri saja!" Jiraiya tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu, membuat Kushina melompat kaget. Lelaki setengah baya itu menatap mata Minato yang bengkak dan penuh air mata. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya, pelan. Minato tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jiraiya menghela napas lega dan menyeringai. "Yosh! Cepat, bocah! Kau tunggu apa lagi! Bereskan baju-bajumu!" bentaknya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"B-baik, sensei!" Minato dengan cepat mengeluarkan tasnya. Diam-diam dia tersenyum lebar. Dia tahu bahwa kehidupan tanpa kedua orang tuanya akan berat, namun dia akan mencoba hidup selama ada orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Dia menatap Jiraiya dalam-dalam dan sesaat kemudian, matanya berhenti ke wajah Kushina.

_Ayah, aku janji aku akan melindungi orang yang kusayangi. Aku janji. Karena itu, berbahagialah di atas sana bersama ibu._

"Hoi! Cepat bocah!" Jiraiya berteriak ketika dia sudah berada di lantai bawah.

"Ayo, Minato!" Kushina menyeringai dan menarik tangan Minato. Bocah berambut pirang itu tersenyum dan mengikuti dua orang yang disayanginya itu.

* * *

Wolfrom Bernard menginjakkan kaki ke dalam rumahnya dan dengan segera dia masuk ke ruangan rahasia. Pemuda yang baru saja kembali dari Hokaido ini langsung terduduk lemas di sofa. Dia pergi mencari Tsunade Senju sejak hari Selasa dan sekarang dia baru kembali. "Sudah hari Kamis… Sialan!" Wolfrom mengumpat. Selama dia pergi, dia melewatkan banyak hal. Dia bolos sekolah. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa orang tua Minato meninggal di hari selasa itu. Dan Dia hanya punya waktu _dua hari_ lagi sebelum hari terbukanya kotak Pandora.

Dia teringat pertemuannya dengan Tsunade. Wanita cantik itu mengira bahwa Wolfrom adalah saudara Kushina karena wajahnya mirip dengan gadis tomboy itu. Tapi karena itu, Wolfrom bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Kushina dengan mudah. Dia mendesah dan menatap berkas yang baru saja didapatnya dari Tsunade Senju. Setelah melihat berkas-berkas itu kemarin, dia sangat positif kalau Kushina adalah saudaranya.

Kushina. Keluarganya.

Wajah gadis berambut merah itu muncul di kepala Wolfrom, membuatnya tersenyum. "Haha… keluarga …" senyum pemuda itu melebar. "_Amazing_…" dia mendesah pelan. Dadanya nyaris meledak karena perasaan puas dan bahagia yang menyelimutinya. _Aku punya keluarga!_ Wolfrom ingin menjeritkan isi hatinya kuat-kuat, namun dia menahan jeritannya ketika pendengarannya yang super tajam itu mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Wolfrom menahan napasnya dan tanpa suara, dia berjalan mengendap-endap menuju lorong yang menuju jalan keluar. Wolfrom berdiri diam disana dan memejamkan mata, menajamkan pendengarannya. Langkah kaki itu menuju semakin dekat ke ruangan rahasianya. Minato dan Kushina tidak mungkin kesini. Mereka sekarang pasti sedang ada di sekolah. Selain mereka berdua, tidak ada orang luar yang tahu tentang ruangan rahasia ini. Berarti, orang yang diam-diam masuk ke rumahnya adalah orang dari organisasi.

Wolfrom menggigit bibirnya. Selama ini, dia belum pernah didatangi orang dari organisasi karena dia selalu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Namun, sekarang dia sudah membangkang. Dia menunjukkan perlawanan akan penangkapan Kushina Uzumaki.

Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dengan ruangan rahasianya. Gigi taring Wolfrom menyebabkan darah muncul dari bibir yang digigitnya. Pemuda itu berjalan mengendap-endap menuju sofa tempat dia duduk tadi dan dengan gerakan tanpa suara, dia menyelipkan berkas-berkas itu di belakang sofa.

"Wolfrom-kun?" seseorang mengetuk dinding yang merupakan pintu menuju ruangan rahasia. "Buka pintu ini."

"Orochimaru…" gumam Wolfrom setelah mendengar suara dari balik dinding itu.

"Kau tidak bisa sembunyi. Aku tahu kau ada disana."

Wolfrom beranjak dari sofa itu dan mulai berjalan mendekati dinding yang tertutup itu. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa bahaya yang sangat besar menantinya jika dia membuka dinding itu. Dia tahu bahwa dia masih punya waktu untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Dia masih bisa menangkap Kushina dan menyerahkannya pada organisasi sehingga dia akan bebas dari masalah. Lagipula, dia tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya dengan Kushina, jadi tidak masalah jika dia menyerahkannya. Namun, melalui berkas-berkas itu, dia tahu bahwa Kushina adalah saudaranya dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat pemuda keras kepala itu mengorbankan nyawa demi Kushina.

"Aku tidak sembunyi," jawab pemuda itu dengan mantap. Dia menekan sebuah tombol yang tersembunyi dan dinding itu terbuka. "Apa maumu kesini?" tanyanya, tanpa rasa takut.

Orochimaru bersuil kagum menatap wajah Wolfrom yang tenang. "Wow! Kau sangat tenang, tidak seperti pertemuan terakhir kita!" Orochimaru menginjakkan kaki ke ruangan rahasia itu. Dia menatap wajah Wolfrom yang masih tenang meskipun jarak mereka berdua sekarang sudah dekat. "Kau berubah, Wolfrom-kun. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau tidak takut lagi padaku?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak berbuat salah, jadi untuk apa takut padamu?" Wolfrom mendelik ke arah Orochimaru. "Apa maumu datang ke rumahku?"

Lelaki setengah baya yang licik itu menyeringai. "Aku dengar kalau kau pergi ke Hokaido. Untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

"_Well_, aku harus membeli sesuatu dari sana. Benda itu tidak dijual di Tokyo." Wolfrom menjawab dengan santai.

"Kau kesana selama dua hari hanya untuk membeli sesuatu? Bukankah segala yang kau butuhkan bisa disiapkan organisasi?" tanya Orochimaru dengan nada licik.

"Jika sesuatu yang ingin kubeli itu bisa didapat dengan meminta organisasi, pasti sudah kulakukan sejak kemarin!" Wolfrom mendesis, menyembunyikan kebohongannya dari Orochimaru.

"Oh, barang apakah itu? Barang itu sangat penting sehingga kau melupakan tugasmu dalam menangkap Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Wolfrom memalingkan wajahnya sehingga Orochimaru tidak bertanya lagi. "Sekarang, katakan apa yang ingin kau lakukan terhadapku. Kau kemari pasti dengan alasan tertentu."

"Tentu," Orochimari tersenyum. "Aku kemari untuk memberi tahu bahwa kau harus kembali ke markas utama sekarang. Jadi, kau akan keluar dari Tokyo. Seseorang akan menggantikanmu dalam misi menangkap Kushina Uzumaki."

Rahang Wolfrom mengeras, namun dia cepat-cepat memperbaiki raut wajahnya sehingga Orochimaru tidak curiga. "Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Wolfrom langsung mengeluarkan HP-nya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Kau mau menghubungi siapa?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Guruku di sekolah," jawab Wolfrom. "Dia menugaskanku membuat cerita untuk sebuah drama dan aku harus menyerahkan cerita itu padanya minggu depan. Aku mau memberitahunya kalau aku tidak bisa membuatnya." Sebelum Orochimaru sempat berbuat sesuatu, Wolfrom sudah menempelkan HP itu di telinganya. "Halo, Otoya-sensei? Ini aku, Wolfrom Bernard."

"_Wolfrom?"_ suara dari seberang telepon itu menunjukkan kebingungan dan kecurigaan. _"Untuk apa kau menelponku dan siapa itu Otoya?"_ Minato Namikaze bertanya, dengan nada curiga.

"Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan cerita untuk drama itu, tapi aku akan memberitahu padamu apa akhir cerita yang bagus untuk drama itu." Wolfrom terus berbicara dengan suara tenang, mengabaikan Minato yang bingung.

"_Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti! Apa maksudmu dengan drama?"_ tanya Minato, bingung. _"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

"Ini _ending_ yang sangat penting," Wolfrom mulai berbicara dengan nada serius, membuat Minato bungkam. "Ketika pelaku kejahatan masuk ke ruangan rahasia, dia dibunuh dan disembunyikan di dalam di balik sofa yang ada di ruangan rahasia itu, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya. Itu saja, sensei."

"_Apa maksud…"_

Wolfrom menekan tombol 'end' di HP-nya sehingga pembicaraannya dengan Minato selesai.

"Nama gurumu itu Otoya?" tanya Orochimaru sambil tersenyum. "Kau dekat dengannya?"

"Namanya Kenta Otoya. Jika aku tidak menyelesaikan tugas itu, aku bisa terancam tidak naik kelas," jawab Wolfrom, santai. Dia sengaja menggunakan nama palsu ketika menelpon Minato. Dia tidak mau kalau Orochimaru tahu tentang Minato.

"Kenta Otoya, ya? Baiklah." Orochimaru menyeringai. Wolfrom terdiam. Sekarang organisasi pasti akan mencari informasi tentang seorang guru yang bernama Kenta Otoya. Dan jika mereka mendapat informasi bahwa guru itu tahu terlalu banyak tentang organisasi, maka mereka akan menghabisi guru itu.

_Huh! Silahkan saja mencari guru yang tidak ada itu!_ Batin Wolfrom, puas. Dia sengaja memberi nama palsu pada Orochimaru. Wolfrom menoleh ke sofa merah miliknya, dimana dia menyembunyikan berkas-berkas itu. _Temukanlah berkas itu Minato_, batin Wolfrom. _Sekarang, hanya kau yang bisa melindungi Kushina._

"Wolfrom-kun, aku tahu kalau kau bertemu dengan Tsunade. Apakah dia sehat-sehat saja?" tanya Orochimaru sambil menyeringai licik. Wolfrom mengepalkan tinjunya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pemuda itu berusaha berwajah biasa-biasa saja dan balas menyeringai.

"Ternyata kau tahu juga," jawabnya dan dalam sekali gerak, Wolfrom berhasil mencengkeram leher Orochimaru. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Wolfrom mendorongnya dan membenturkan tubuh lelaki itu di dinding. "Akhirnya aku bisa membunuhmu!" Wolfrom menyeringai sambil memperkuat cengkeramannya, menyebabkan Orochimaru berhenti bernapas.

"Kau cepat, tapi tidak secepat itu." Orochimaru mendesis. Dia mengangkat tangannya dengan susah payah dan sekelompok lelaki menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan rahasia itu. "Tangkap dia!" Orochimaru berteriak dengan suara serak. Wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi biru karena dia tidak bisa bernapas lagi. Mata Wolfrom terbelalak ketika dia melihat sekelompok lelaki itu berlari ke arahnya. Pemuda mengumpat di dalam hatinya ketika dia sadar bahwa dia sama sekali tidak membawa pistol bersamanya. "Menyerahlah! Kau bukan apa-apa tanpa pistolmu!" Orochimaru mendesis di sela-sela giginya.

"Belum tentu!" Wolfrom melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Orochimaru. "Jika kalian mendekat, akan kupatahkan lehernya!" dia menggertak anak buah Orochimaru. Mendengar ancaman itu, mereka semua tidak bisa mendekati Wolfrom.

"Kau naif, Wolfrom-kun," Orochimaru menyeringai. Dengan gerakan yang tak terlihat, Orochimaru mengambil sebuah suntikan dari kantong celananya dan menyuntikkan cairan keperakan itu ke tangan Wolfrom.

"Arghhh!" Wolfrom menjerit kesakitan. Orochimaru tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini. Dengan kakinya, dia menendang perut Wolfrom sekuat tenaga sehingga pemuda itu terlempar ke belakang dan terkapar. Melihat Wolfrom yang sudah tergeletak di lantai, anak buah Orochimaru langsung menyergapnya. Wolfrom berusaha memiting lengan pria yang menyergapnya ini, namun entah mengapa, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi. Kepalanya tiba-tiba menjadi berat dan penglihatannya menjadi buram.

"Wolfrom-kun, kau menyukai obat penenang khusus buatanku?" Orochimaru berjalan mendekati Wolfrom yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. "Bagaimana rasanya? Cairan yang disuntikkan ke lenganmu itu bisa melumpuhkan kelima panca indra manusia dalam waktu kurang dari semenit." Lelaki licik itu tersenyum licik dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membawa Wolfrom.

Wolfrom ingin memberontak ketika tubuhnya diseret, namun dia tidak bisa menggerakkan satu jari pun. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membuka kelopak matanya yang sudah tertutup. Perlahan-lahan, dia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Semuanya menjadi gelap dan sunyi.

_Kushina…

* * *

_

"Niichan!" kelopak mata Kushina terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan dan bayangan Wolfrom muncul di kepalanya. "Niichan…" dia bergumam lirih dan di detik kemudian, di sudah beranjak dari kursinya tanpa sebab.

"Oh, kau terbangun juga, Uzumaki-san?" Daisuke-sensei, guru Matematika yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas menatap Kushina dengan mata berapi-api karena marah. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau mau tidur sepuasmu sepanjang pelajaranku, tapi aku _keberatan_ jika kau tiba-tiba menjerit seperti itu! Apa maksudmu dengan _niichan_? Apakah hal itu ada hubungannya dengan matematika?"

Kushina terpaku menatap Daisuke-sensei yang memarahinya. Dia menatap sekeliling, menatap teman-teman sekelas yang menertawakannya. "Hah? Aku ada di dalam kelas?" tanyanya, membuat guru matematikanya itu semakin terbakar karena amarah.

"Sepertinya kau menjadi gila jika Namikaze-kun tidak ada di sisimu," suaranya bergetar karena menahan amarah. Akhir-akhir ini nilai ulangan Kushina membaik, begitu pula dengan perilakunya. Guru itu sadar bahwa Minato-lah yang menyebabkan itu. Namun, Minato tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini karena harus mengurusi masalah warisan dan semacamnya. "Ternyata hanya Namikaze-kun yang bisa membuatmu menjadi waras lagi!"

"Suit-suit!" Miroku bersiul sambil bertepuk tangan, membuat Naomi dan cewek-cewek lain yang menyukai Minato melotot ke arahnya.

Kushina sama sekali tidak mempedulikan gurunya yang marah maupun teman-teman sekelas yang menertawakannya. Kepalanya penuh akan Wolfrom sekarang. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, namun dia punya firasat buruk akan pemuda berambut merah itu. Wolfrom berada dalam bahaya. Entah bahaya apa, namun yang pasti Kushina bisa mendengar suara Wolfrom yang memanggil namanya. "Celaka… jangan-jangan aku sudah gila…" dia menekan keningnya dengan bingung. "Tapi aku benar-benar mendengar suara itu… Aku yakin niichan berada dalam bahaya…" gumam Kushina. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hanya ada satu hal yang terpikirkan olehnya. Dia harus memberitahu Minato.

"Uzumaki-san! Mau kemana kau?" guru matematika itu kembali berteriak marah ketika melihat Kushina yang dengan panik berlari menuju pintu kelas.

"A-anu… aku…" Kushina cepat-cepat memikirkan sebuah alasan. "Aku sakit perut!" cewek tomboy yang sangat buruk dalam berakting itu memegang keningnya.

"Kau sakit perut dan kau memegang keningmu?"

"Aku pusing, sakit perut dan mau MUNTAH!" jerit Kushina, langsung kabur dari kelasnya, membuat Daisuke-sensei tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Minato masih mengenakan pakaian formal khusus untuk pemakaman yang serba hitam ketika dia menginjakkan kaki ke rumahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa mendapatkan warisan yang sangat banyak seperti itu. Kakeknya yang tinggal di Hiroshima mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamanya, namun Minato terpaksa menolak karena dia tidak mau pindah sekolah dan terpisah dengan teman-temannya. Minato terduduk di ranjangnya dan menghela napas. Percakapan aneh dengan Wolfrom kembali muncul di kepalanya. Jelas-jelas ada yang aneh dengan Wolfrom. Mengapa dia menelponnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh begitu?

Minato meraih alat tulis dan kertas. Dengan segera ditulisnya kata-kata Wolfrom. "Pasti ada maksud tersembunyi… kalau tidak Wolfrom tidak mungkin menelponku," gumam bocah jenius itu. Wolfrom memberitahunya _ending_ yang bagus untuk sebuah drama yang sama sekali tidak dia ketahui. "Drama apa, sih…" bocah itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Wolfrom. "Dia bilang bahwa pelaku kejahatan masuk ke dalam ruangan rahasia… Ruangan rahasia…" mata Minato terbelalak ketika akhirnya dia mengerti maksud Wolfrom.

"Tentu saja! Dia berusaha memberitahuku kalau ada sesuatu di ruangan rahasia!" Minato menyeringai, puas ketika dia paham maksud Wolfrom. "Pelaku kejahatan dibunuh dan disembunyikan di balik sofa yang terletak di ruangan rahasia… Berarti Wolfrom ingin memberitahuku kalau ada sesuatu di balik sofa yang ada di ruangan rahasianya…" gumam Minato. Namun, tentu saja bocah jenius itu memikirkan kemungkinan lain. Bisa jadi kalau Wolfrom menelpon untuk menjebaknya. Bisa jadi kalau dia lakukan itu supaya Minato mengajak Kushina untuk membuka ruangan rahasia, karena selain Wolfrom hanya Kushina yang bisa membuka pintu ruangan rahasia itu. Dan setelah Kushina masuk ke ruangan itu, Wolfrom bisa menangkapnya. Minato mengerutkan kening ketika dia terpikirkan oleh hal itu.

Minato kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Wolfrom. Pada saat itu, Wolfrom memanggilnya 'Otoya-sensei'. Dia tidak tahu siapa itu 'Otoya-sensei'. "Jika dia mau memberitahu sesuatu padaku dan menelponku, mengapa dia tidak memanggilku dengan namaku sendiri?" tanya Minato pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba bocah itu teringat bahwa Wolfrom berasal dari sebuah organisasi yang berbahaya. Jika Minato melibatkan diri dalam urusan mereka, maka Minato akan dibunuh. "Jadi inilah sebabnya mengapa Wolfrom tidak menyebutkan namaku tadi… dia pasti menelponku ketika ada anggota organisasi lain di tempatnya. Dia tidak ingin anggota organisasi itu tahu tentang diriku…"

Minato meremas kertas yang sejak tadi ditulisnya. Rahangnya mengeras dan dia bisa mendengar suara giginya yang berbenturan satu sama lain.

Wolfrom berada dalam bahaya. Dia berada dalam kondisi terdesak dan karena itu dia menelponnya untuk memberitahu sesuatu yang penting padanya. _Ada sesuatu di balik sofa di dalam ruangan rahasia._ Itulah yang ingin disampaikan oleh Wolfrom. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Minato melepaskan jas hitam miliknya dan bergegas turun ke lantai bawah. Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dengan sangat kencang ke arahnya dan menubruknya sehingga dia terjatuh. Minato mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan matanya terbelalak ketika dia menatap orang yang menubruknya itu.

"K-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

* * *

Minato berjalan menuju dapur rumah Wolfrom tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Keningnya masih berkerut dan mulutnya mengerucut, melambangkan betapa kesal suasana hatinya sekarang. Kushina yang sejak tadi berjalan di sebelah Minato juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenai Minato yang sudah ngambek itu. "Ayolah, Minato! Jangan ngambek seperti cewek begitu dong!" Kushina menempelkan telapak tangannya di alat deteksi dengan lebar 15 cm dan panjang 21 cm itu. Di detik kemudian, dinding dapur itu terbuka, menampakkan lorong yang menuju ke ruangan rahasia.

"Aku tidak ngambek!" ujar Minato, tegas. "Aku hanya _kesal_! Bagaimana mungkin kau kabur _lagi_ dari sekolah! Sekolah kita itu peraturannya ketat, tahu! Kau bisa saja dikeluarkan besok!" Minato mendengus ketika dia teringat kejadian barusan. Selain kabur dari sekolah, Kushina _lagi-lagi_ seenaknya masuk ke rumahnya dan menubruknya sehingga dia terjatuh.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi! Aku punya firasat buruk tentang niichan! Selama dua hari ini dia menghilang. Bolos sekolah, bolos latihan karate dan aku tidak bisa menghubunginya!"

Ucapan Kushina mengingatkan Minato kalau di HP Kushina terletak pemancar sehingga organisasi bisa melacak keberadaannya. "Mungkin HP-mu rusak. Kemarikan HP-mu." Minato mengulurkan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Wolfrom bilang bahwa aku boleh meminjam HP itu." Minato tersenyum tulus, membuat Kushina langsung menyerahkan HP-nya pada Minato. Dengan gesit, Minato membuka sarung HP itu dan mengeluarkan pemancar yang diselipkan di HP Kushina. Minato pergi ke ruang tamu dan menyelipkan alat pemancar itu di balik meja. Setelah tersenyum puas, Minato mengembalikan HP itu pada Kushina.

"Kushina, aku mau kau tunggu disini saja," ujar Minato sambil berjalan menuju ruangan rahasia yang terbuka. Ada kemungkinan kalau Wolfrom meletakkan jebakan di ruangan ini dan dia tidak mau kalau Kushina termakan jebakan itu. "Jangan masuk sampai aku menyuruhmu, oke?"

"Hei! Memangnya kenapa?" protes Kushina. "Kau tidak bisa mengaturku begitu, Minato!"

"Kalau kau turuti perkataanku, aku tidak akan marah lagi padamu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat sikap keras kepala Kushina hancur berkeping-keping. Setelah melihat Kushina menganggukkan kepala, Minato berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju ruangan rahasia. Dengan waspada, dia memeriksa seluruh ruangan, namun dia tidak bisa menemukan jebakan apa pun. Setelah memeriksa semuanya, mata Minato mulai terpaku pada sofa merah yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Dengan hati berdebar-debar, bocah itu mulai menarik sofa itu, menyebabkan sesuatu terjatuh dari balik sofa. Minato mengulurkan tangannya, meraih benda yang terjatuh itu.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya sambil meneliti berkas-berkas yang ditinggalkan Wolfrom. Minato membolak-balik berkas-berkas itu dan tiba-tiba selembar foto terjatuh dari balik berkas. Minato memungut foto itu dan memperhatikannya baik-baik. "Kushina? Coba kau kesini!" panggil Minato. Kushina langsung berlari mendekati Minato ketika dia mendengar panggilannya. "Ini fotomu?" tanya Minato, menyerahkan foto seorang anak kecil yang berambut merah pendek acak-acakan. Wajah anak yang ada di foto itu terlihat seperti anak laki-laki, namun Minato tahu kalau itu adalah Kushina karena mata anak itu yang bewarna ungu.

"Ah! Itu kan fotoku ketika aku masih kecil!" Kushina meraih foto itu dari tangan Minato. "Haha! Lihat, Minato! Rambutku di foto ini lebih pendek dari sekarang! Acak-acakan lagi!" Kushina tertawa sambil menunjuk foto itu. "Sepertinya ini ketika aku berusia 7 tahun. Aku ingat kalau Tsunade-sama yang memotretku." Kushina kembali menyerahkan foto itu pada Minato.

"Kenapa fotomu bisa ada di berkas ini?" tanya Minato, bingung. Dia kembali membolak-balik berkas itu dan tiba-tiba sesuatu meluncur lagi dari sana. "Ah, fotomu lagi, Kushina," gumamnya sambil melihat foto wajah anak kecil yang sama persis dengan foto Kushina yang masih berusia 7 tahun itu. Minato mengerutkan kening ketika menatap foto itu. Wajah anak di foto sama persis dengan wajah Kushina. Wajahnya seperti anak laki-laki, rambut merah yang pendek dan acak-acakan, namun ada yang berbeda.

"Ah! Fotoku lagi!" Kushina menarik foto itu dari tangan Minato. "Lho? Sejak kapan mataku menjadi kuning begitu?" serunya, bingung. Minato tersentak dan dengan gesit dirampasnya foto itu dari tangan Kushina. Jelas-jelas anak yang ada di foto itu Kushina. Wajah anak yang ada di foto kedua itu sama persis dengan foto yang pertama. Dengan tangan bergetar, Minato meraih foto anak kecil dengan mata ungu itu dan menjajarkannya dengan foto anak kecil dengan mata kuning.

"Astaga… demi Tuhan…" dia tersentak. "Kushina, kau punya kembaran?" Minato menunjuk foto anak kecil dengan mata kuning itu. Kushina menggeleng, bingung. "Tapi wajah kalian berdua sama persis! Yang berbeda cuma mata kalian saja! Matamu warna ungu, dan mata anak yang ini warna kuni…" ucapan Minato terhenti ketika dia teringat seseorang dengan rambut merah dan mata kuning. "A-astaga…" Minato bisa merasakan debar jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia meraih berkas-berkas yang ada di lantai dan matanya mulai menjelajahi isi berkas itu dengan cepat.

"Ini keterangan tentang tubuh Kushina," gumam Minato. "DNA… IQ… golongan darah, sel-sel tubuh…" Minato meraih berkas lainnya dan mulai meneliti berkas itu dengan cepat. "Lalu.. yang ini pasti punya Wolfrom..." gumamnya ketika dia menatap tulisan 'Wolfrom Bernard' di pojok kertas. "DNA… IQ… golongan darah…" Minato berhenti bergumam ketika dia menemukan apa yang dia cari-cari sejak tadi. "Astaga… demi Tuhan…" Minato menutup berkas itu dan menatap Kushina dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kau ini kenapa, Minato? Sejak tadi kau hanya 'astaga' dan 'demi Tuhan'! Ada apa sih?" Kushina merampas berkas itu dan mulai membacanya. "Ini keterangan tubuhku. Golongan darahku A+, lalu kalau berkas yang ini punya niichan, ya? Oh, golongan darah dia juga A+! Lalu… DNA? Apa itu? Ah, tidak peduli! Lalu… IQ.." Setelah membaca semuanya, Kushina mengambalikan berkas itu pada Minato yang masih terlihat shok. "Aku sudah membaca semuanya. Apa yang spesial dari berkas ini?"

"Kau mengerti apa maksud dari berkas itu?" tanya Minato dengan suara yang bergetar. Kushina dengan polos menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oke, kau tidak perlu tahu." Minato menegaskan sambil membereskan berkas itu. Dadanya masih berdebar-debar. Golongan darah Kushina dan Minato sama, begitu pula DNA mereka berdua. Bukan hanya DNA, anehnya IQ mereka berdua pun sama persis! Minato melirik dua foto yang dia jejerkan tadi. Foto anak kecil dengan mata ungu dan foto yang satu lagi adalah foto anak kecil dengan muka dan rambut yang sama, namun matanya bewarna kuning.

Kushina adalah saudara Wolfrom.

Wolfrom ingin memberitahunya hal itu.

"Astaga..."

"Minato, nanti saja kau mengeluarkan 'astaga'-mu itu! Dari tadi aku mendengar suara seseorang. Sepertinya ada seseorang di luar!" bisik Kushina, menarik Minato keluar dari ruangan rahasia. Mereka berdua berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ruang tamu, dimana suara itu berasal. Minato tersentak ketika menatap sekumpulan lelaki dengan tubuh kekar yang berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu Wolfrom.

"_**Where is she?**_" salah satu orang berbicara dengan bahasa ingris.

"_**Dia seharusnya ada disini!**_" salah satu lelaki menjawab sambil memperhatikan laptop yang ada di tangannya. "_**Menurut alat pemancar itu, dia seharusnya berada di dekat sini! Cari Kushina Uzumaki sampai ketemu!**_" perintahnya. Minato bergidik mendengar perintah itu. Dalam hati dia bersyukur telah meletakkan pemancar itu di ruang tamu. Jika tadi dia membawa benda itu bersama mereka, maka tamatlah riwayat mereka berdua.

"Hei, mereka menyebut namaku!" bisik Kushina, kaget. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan!"

"Aku mengerti," gumam Minato dengan suara bergetar. Dia menatap para lelaki yang mulai mengeluarkan pistol dari saku mereka masing-masing. "Astaga… demi Tuhan…"

"Nah, kau mulai 'astaga demi Tuhan' lagi!" desis Kushina, jengkel. Namun, kejengkelannya lenyap ketika dia menatap pistol-pistol itu. "Tapi sepertinya kali ini 'astaga demi Tuhan'-mu itu benar. Kita berada dalam bahaya!"

* * *

_Countdown: 2 hari lagi menuju terbukanya kotak Pandora._

* * *

**Halo semuanya!**

**Moga-moga kalian suka chap 7 ini.**

**Kayaknya ada kemungkinan kalau minggu depan aku nggak bisa update...**

**Habisnya harus belajar buat ujian... :((**

**Moga-moga aku bisa update minggu depannya lagi..**

**makasih buat semua pembaca yang udah review and fave story ini.**

**Arigatou!**

**please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok! Akhirnya aku update sejak setahun yang lalu...**

**makasih buat para pembaca yng setia menunggu lanjutan crita ini!**

**pertama-tama... makasih buat yg review di chapter lalu...**

**WAZUKA ARIHYOSI**

**NEKOMATA**

**NAMIKAZEPAMELA**

**UZUMAKI HARUNO**

**FUYU-YUKI-SHIRO**

**GEPIIN**

**KIM KYUNGHYE**

**DRAQUILL**

**MHIT'S**

**AI ICHII**

**ANIMENTALIST**

**BLACKCURRENT626**

**KURO TENMA**

**NANA-CHAN KUCHISAKI**

**AGAEYA RYOSAEKO**

**ASAKURA ECHO YUME-CHAN**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D  
**

**Ok, langsung aja...**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning! Alur cepat, OOC, typos! dont like dont read!  
**

**AN: Kalimat yang dibold miring disebut dengan bahasa ingris.**

**Special thnks buat SALT NO PEPPER, RITARD S QUINT, dkk yg udah nunggu dari dulu ya :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wolfrom Bernard membuka mata. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya yang tergeletak lemas. Namun, usahanya sia-sia. Dia tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat beberapa menit yang lalu. Cahaya mulai masuk ke dalam matanya ketika dia pada akhirnya berhasil membuka kelopak mata.

"Percuma. Apa pun yang kau lakukan, kau tidak akan bisa bergerak."

Suara dingin Orochimaru menyebabkan jantung Wolfrom berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Orochimaru menyeringai lebar, berjalan ke arah Wolfrom yang tergeletak di atas kasur.

"Ruangan yang bagus kan?" Orochimaru menatap ruangan yang hanya dihiasi dengan sebuah pintu dan kasur yang ditiduri Wolfrom. "Ini pertama kalinya kau berada di sini bukan?"

"Penjara." Wolfrom mendesis lemah. Suaranya masih belum kembali sepenuhnya. Tentu saja dia tahu tempat ini. Dia sering melihat bawahan Orochimaru yang terbunuh di tempat ini. Mereka yang berani melawan, akan dikurung di tempat ini tanpa makanan atau pun minuman. "Jadi, kau akan membunuhku dengan cara ini?" Wolfrom kembali mendesis.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Wolfrom-_kun_?" Orochimaru tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap rambut merah Wolfrom. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku, atau pun organisasi, tidak akan membunuhmu. Bagaimana mungkin kami membunuh _Bloody Red_ kami yang berharga ini?"

Wolfrom mendelik. Ingin sekali dia menepis tangan yang mengusap rambutnya. Tidak ada yang lebih parah daripada dipermainkan seperti ini. Dia memilih di siksa daripada diperlakukan seperti orang tidak berdaya di hadapan Orochimaru.

"Oh? Mungkin kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku?" Orochimaru menyeringai semakin lebar ketika melihat tatapan membunuh Wolfrom. "Mungkin kau ingin bertanya seperti… 'mengapa organisasi tahu kalau aku melanggar perintah', bukan?"

Wolfrom hanya terdiam. Memang, dia masih belum tahu kenapa Orochimaru bisa tahu akan perbuatannya. Seharusnya organisasi tidak curiga terhadapnya. Seharusnya mereka percaya bahwa dia melaksanakan tugas untuk menangkap Kushina dengan benar. Kenapa mereka bisa sadar bahwa dia mencoba untuk melanggar perintah dan tidak menangkap Kushina?

"Mungkin kau mengira kalau organisasi menanamkan _chip_ pemancar di tubuhmu sehingga kami tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan, tapi bukan itu." Orochimaru menatap Wolfrom dengan dingin. "Organisasi sangat mempercayaimu Wolfrom. Mereka melahirkan sebuah robot manusia yang tidak mempunyai perasaan sepertimu. Kau selalu melaksanakan perintah tanpa gagal. Tentu saja organisasi percaya padamu. Hanya aku yang sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak berguna muncul pada dirimu. Yaitu _perasaan_." Ujar lelaki berwajah ular tersebut. "Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kau bisa menebak apa yang kulakukan, _Bloody Red_."

Wolfrom terdiam sesaat. Dia tidak merasa ada yang aneh. Dia tidak merasa ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Pemuda berambut merah itu mulai memutar otak. Tidak ada hal yang aneh terjadi sampai… "Ah…" Wolfrom tersentak.

"Ho… sepertinya kau sudah sadar."

"Pintu rahasia itu…" Wolfrom menggertakkan gigi. "Kau… melakukan sesuatu pada pintu rahasia di rumah yang organisasi sediakan padaku…"

Seringai Orochimaru melebar. "Kau memang cerdas."

Sejak awal Wolfrom sudah curiga. Pintu yang menjadi akses masuk bagi ruangan rahasia itu hanya bisa dibuka dengan menempelkan tangannya di alat pendeteksi sidik jari. Dan alat pendeteksi tersebut hanya dapat menerima sidik jarinya. Atau… itulah yang dia kira selama ini.

"Benar dugaanmu. Aku mengubah sistem kerja alat itu tanpa pengetahuanmu. Aku memasukkan sidik jari Kushina Uzumaki di dalam benda tersebut sehingga Kushina juga dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan rahasia." Orochimaru menyeringai. "Kau tentu tahu untuk apa aku melakukan itu."

Wolfrom mulai menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja dia tahu. Orochimaru menguasasi sistem alat pendeteksi itu. Dengan mendaftarkan sidik jari Kushina ke dalam alat tersebut, Kushina dapat masuk dengan mudah hanya dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya. Di detik ketika Kushina menempelkan telapak tangannya, Orochimaru mendapat notifikasi melalui komputernya dan dia akan sadar bahwa Kushina _berada di dalam rumah _Wolfrom_. _Orochimaru pasti mengharapkan Wolfrom untuk segera menangkap Kushina karena Wolfrom mempunyai banyak peluang untuk menangkapnya. Namun, Wolfrom tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Dia membiarkan Kushina pergi.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku yang mengatur sistem alat pendeteksi itu." Orochimaru menatap Wolfrom yang menggertakkan gigi. "Namun kau tidak tahu bahwa aku memasukkan sidik jari Kushina. Kau pasti bingung ketika Kushina dapat masuk ke ruangan itu. Kau pasti berpikir akan kemungkinan dua orang dengan sidik jari yang sama, namun sebenarnya aku yang menyabotase alat tersebut dan menjebakmu."

Wolfrom hanya bisa terpaku. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Kebodohannya menyebabkan dia terjebak seperti ini. Kemarahan mulai muncul di dalam dirinya. Dia medelik ke arah Orochimaru dengan penuh dendam. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menghajar wajah liciknya itu. Namun, kemarahan Wolfrom tertahan oleh sebuah pertanyaan di kepalanya. _Kenapa Orochimaru bisa punya sampel sidik jari Kushina? Kapan dia mendapatkannya?_

"Ada satu lagi yang kucurigai."

Wolfrom langsung tersentak. Dia menatap Orochimaru dengan perasaan tegang. Apa lagi yang diketahui Orochimaru?

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Kushina sendiri yang menemukan letak alat pendeteksi itu." Orochimaru menatap Wolform dengan tajam. "Aku yakin kalau ada seorang lagi yang bersama Kushina pada saat itu. Namun, kau sama sekali tidak membunuh orang itu. Kau ikut melepasnya bersama Kushina."

Keringat dingin Wolfrom mulai muncul. Dia kembali mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun sia-sia. Dia ingin memalingkan wajah, namun mata sipit Orochimaru seakan-akan memenjarakannya.

"Siapa orang itu?"

Wolfrom langsung membayangkan sosok bocah empat belas tahun berambut pirang dan bermata biru jernih. Berusaha memasang tampang biasa-biasa saja, Wolfrom menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

Orochimaru mengangkat bahu. "Yah, apa pun itu, dia akan terbunuh sebentar lagi." Orochimaru menyeringai lebar sambil meraih laptop yang terletak di dekatnya. Jari-jarinya mengetik keyboard dan tiba-tiba, Orochimaru berdecak. "Oh, sepertinya si kecil _Bloody Red_ sudah mulai beraksi. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan rahasia."

Wolfrom meneguk ludah. Minato pasti ada di sisi Kushina. Pemuda itu benar-benar putus asa. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Sialan kalian semua!" Wolfrom tiba-tiba meraung. "Kenapa kalian mengincar Kushina!"

"Kau akan tahu ketika _Pandora box_ terbuka nanti." Sambil tersenyum misterius, Orochimaru meraih teleponnya, menghubungi bawahannya untuk menyerbu rumah Wolfrom dan menangkap Kushina.

.

.

.

.

.

Kushina Uzumaki benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Dia tahu bahwa dia bukanlah anak yang cerdas. Dia selalu mendapat nilai nol ketika dia baru masuk sekolah. Tanpa Minato dan Wolfrom yang mengajarinya, pastilah sekarang dia harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan setiap hari. _Jadi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua ini terjadi karena aku terlalu bodoh?_ Bocah empat belas tahun tersebut mengerutkan kening. _Ataukah karena Minato dan Wolfrom-_niichan_ yang terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia?_ Bocah berambut merah tersebut menggaruk rambut pendeknya yang acak-acakkan. Yang pasti, bocah tersebut yakin bahwa dia dan Minato berada di dalam bahaya.

"Hoi, Minato," Kushina berbisik sambil menatap cowok berambut pirang jabrik yang dengan masih mengumpulkan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di lantai. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" desisnya. Kushina berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu keluar ruangan rahasia dan mengintip keluar. "Mereka semua masih ada di ruang tamu…"gumamnya. Dada Kushina berdetak kencang ketika menatap pistol yang masih ada di tangan para lelaki yang tidak sama sekali tidak dikenalnya itu. Mereka semua masih berkeluyuran di ruangan sambil meneriaki namanya. Kushina hanya bisa meneguk ludah. "Entah dosa apa yang kuperbuat sehingga mereka mencariku dengan pistol di tangan mereka…" Kushina langsung membayangkan adegan-adegan pembunuhan yang ada di televisi. Wajahnya memucat dan tanpa dia sadari, tubuhnya sudah bergetar. Kushina mencoba mengingat semua kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya. Memang, dia suka memukul anak-anak di desa dulu, tapi itu karena mereka mengejek warna rambutnya. Kushina juga terkadang berbuat nakal, memetik buah milik tetangga atau mengejar binatang peliharaan temannya. Tapi masa karena itu dia harus dikejar-kejar sekumpulan lelaki bersenjata?

Minato Namikaze berjalan mondar-mandir. Keningnya berkerut dan dia terlihat sedang berpikir keras. _**"Find her now! Remember, we must get her alive no matter what! I don't care if we have to break her legs in order to get her!"**_ Teriakan-teriakan tersebut kembali terdengar. Wajah Minato semakin pucat. _Jadi, mereka akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan Kushina hidup-hidup._ Minato benar-benar tidak mengerti. Mengapa organisasi Wolfrom begitu ingin mendapatkan Kushina? Apa karena dia berhubungan darah dengan Wolfrom? Atau karena Kushina tahu rahasia mereka? Tapi Kushina sendiri tidak tahu kalau dia ada hubungan darah dengan Wolfrom. Kushina bahkan tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris. Tidak mungkin gadis itu mengetahui rahasia organisasi tersebut.

"A-aku akan menemui mereka."

Minato langsung melongo ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut dari mulut Kushina. Awalnya, dia tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri, namun sekali melihat gadis itu melangkah dan hendak menekan tombol rahasia yang dapat membuka pintu ruangan ini, Minato langsung menangkap tangan gadis itu. "Kushina!" Minato berusaha menahan jeritannya. "Kau mau ke mana?" desisnya, panik. "Jangan keluar dari ruangan ini!"

Kushina menatap mata biru Minato yang memancarkan kepanikan. Pelan-pelan, gadis tersebut melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Mereka mencariku," ujarnya tegas. "Aku harus menghadapi mereka! Aku bukan cewek pengecut yang hanya bisa bersembunyi!"

Minato kembali melongo. Dia sangat mengenal Kushina. Memang, dia bukan tipe cewek yang akan meringkuk dan menangis ketakutan meski pun ada dinosaurus yang hendak memakannya. Tapi… menghadapi para anggota organisasi yang kejam dan bersenjata tanpa siasat sama sekali? _Yah, itu memang ciri khas Kushina,_ batin Minato. _Tunggu! Ini bukan waktunya untuk mengagumi karakter Kushina!_ Minato nyaris menampar dirinya sendiri. "Kau gila, ya? Nekad itu ada batasnya!" Minato mendesis. Minato teringat akan ucapan para anggota organisasi tadi. Mereka akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan Kushina hidup-hidup, tidak peduli meski mereka harus _mematahkan_ kaki Kushina atau semacamnya. "Mereka itu bawa pistol! Dan dari yang kulihat, itu bukan pistol murahan. Itu pistol berkaliber 40 dengan diameter 10.2 mm yang mempunyai kecepatan…"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar keterangan pistol itu!" Kushina menggeram, kesal. Sepertinya Minato akan menjadi super aneh kalau dia sedang panik. "Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu, Minato…" gumamnya, pelan. "Kau sahabat pertama yang peduli padaku. Aku tidak bisa melibatkanmu…" dia menyentuh tangan Minato. "Biarkan aku menghadapi mereka. Aku akan bertanya mengapa mereka mencariku…"

"Memangnya kau bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris?" Minato memotong Kushina.

Pertanyaan Minato langsung membuat gadis tersebut bungkam.

"Jangan begini, Kushina!" Minato menatapku dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu, oke? Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi…" Matanya yang bewarna biru laut itu menatap Kushina dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, dia menyentuh wajah Kushina. Kehangatan tangan Minato menyebar ke wajah Kushina yang sudah pucat pasi itu. "Kumohon?"

Kushina terdiam dan tanpa sadar, dia sudah mengangguk. Gadis tersebut mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Minato erat-erat. "Aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu…" bisiknya dengan nada yang bergetar. "Tapi… aku harus tahu kenapa mereka mencariku…" Kushina tidak mengerti mengapa tenggorokannya tersekat. Mata violetnya mulai berlinang-linang ketika dia menatap Minato. "_Nii-chan_… Mereka pasti menculik _nii-chan_… Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu akan hal ini… Tapi aku yakin kalau mereka membawa…"

"Kita akan menyelamatkannya." Minato menepuk kepala Kushina, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Wolfrom dan Kushina bisa mempunyai hubungan erat yang misterius. Mereka berdua adalah saudara.

_Tapi… ada yang aneh…_

Minato mengerutkan kening. Hasil DNA menunjukkan kalau Kushina dan Wolfrom bersaudara. Sosok, golongan darah Kushina dan Wolfrom juga sama persis. Namun, IQ? IQ mereka berdua pun sama? Selain itu… sidik jari Wolfrom dan Kushina juga sama. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Kushina bisa membuka pintu rahasia ini? _Tidak masuk akal._ Bocah cerdas itu tahu bahwa tidak mungkin ada dua orang yang mempunyai sidik jadi yang sama. Bahkan anak kembar sekali pun tidak mempunyai sidik jari yang sama. Minato sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Orochimaru-lah yang menyabotase alat pendeteksi itu sehingga Kushina dapat masuk.

"Minato… sepertinya di sana ada sesuatu yang bisa kita gunakan…" Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju lemari yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Minato ikut mendekati lemari tersebut.

"Terkunci…" Minato menggelengkan kepala. "Di mana kuncinya?"

Kushina hanya terdiam. Gadis tersebut menatap sekekeling ruangan. "Kalau aku jadi Wolfrom-_niichan_, aku pasti akan menyembunyikan kunci itu di…" Kushina berjongkok dan menempelkan tubuhnya di lantai ruangan.

"Di kolong kursi?" Minato mengerutkan kening dan ikut berjongkok, namun dia tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa.

"Bukan…" gumam Kushina. Gadis tersebut mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kayu tersebut. Minato hanya bisa mengerutkan kening menatap Kushina. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Mengapa sikapnya aneh sekali hari ini? "Ah!" Kushina tersentak. "Minato! Coba dengar ini!" Kushina mengetuk salah satu bagian dari lantai kayu. Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun dia tetap mendengarkan. Bocah tersebut diam sesaat dan tak lama kemudian, dia mengerti apa maksud Kushina.

"Bunyinya berbeda… Seakan-akan ada ruangan yang lumayan besar di balik lantai ini…" Minato bergumam. Dia mengetuk lantai tersebut. "Lantai kayu di bagian ini jauh lebih tipis dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Sepertinya Wolfrom menyembunyikan sesuatu di sini… Tapi bagaimana cara kita membukanya?"

"Hancurkan saja."

Lagi-lagi, Minato melongo. Dia kira Kushina hanya bercanda, namun sepertinya bocah tomboi tersebut _lumayan_ serius. "Minato, pergi menjauh dari sini." Kushina berdiri dan membentangkan kedua kakinya. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda karate. Kushina memejamkan mata dan mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Hei… hei… kau serius?" Keringat dingin Minato mulai keluar ketika dia melihat Kushina yang mengangkat kaki tinggi-tinggi. Tanpa membuang waktu, Minato langsung pergi menjauh dari gadis tersebut.

"Hiaaa!"

Minato memejamkan mata erat-erat ketika dia mendengar bunyi benturan yang sangat keras. Di dalam karate, kekuatan Kushina tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Hanya saja, gadis tersebut tidak bisa menang dari Minato karena Minato selalu menggunakan siasat dalam bertanding. Selain itu, Minato dapat bergerak dengan jauh lebih cepat dari Kushina. Kecepatan Minato dapat mengalahkan kekuatan raksasa gadis tersebut. Bersamaan dengan bunyi keretak yang mengerikan, Minato membuka mata. Bocah tersebut melongo ketika melihat lantai kayu yang sudah hancur tidak karuan.

"Humph!" Kushina mendengus dengan bangga. "Aku membuat lubang yang lumayan besar, _dattebane_!"

Minato hanya bisa terpaku. Keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya. _Sebaiknya aku jangan macam-macam terhadap Kushina, bisa-bisa aku mati…_ Bocah pirang tersebut meneguk ludah.

"Aha! Aku dapat kuncinya!" Kushina menyeringai ketika dia melihat sebuah benda perak di dasar lantai. Dengan girang, gadis tersebut membawa kunci itu ke lemari Wolfrom.

"Baguslah kalau dapat," Minato tersenyum. Diam-diam, Minato melirik ke arah pintu ruangan yang masih tertutup. Sepertinya para anggota organisasi itu tidak mendengar bunyi benturan yang hebat tadi. "Tapi… untuk apa Wolfrom menyediakan tempat rahasia selebar ini hanya untuk meyimpan kunci?" Minato menatap lubang yang sangat luas tersebut. Pelan-pelan, dia menginjakkan kaki ke dasar lantai. Nyaris saja Minato terjatuh karena dia tersandung sesuatu. "Aduh… aku menginjak apa sih?" Minato menatap sebuah karung putih di depannya. "Mmm? Karung apa ini?" Bocah tersebut membuka segel karung tersebut. Mata Minato langsung terbelalak ketika dia melihat isi dari karung tersebut. _Pantas saja Wolfrom menyediakan tempat rahasia satu lagi. Ternyata untuk ini…_ Minato meneguk ludah sambil mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka ada benda berbahaya seperti ini di rumah Wolfrom.

"Mi-Minato! Ka-kau harus lihat ini!" Kushina berlari menghampiri Minato. Wajahnya pucat pasi. "L-lihat apa saja yang ada di dalam lemari itu!" Kushina dengan panik menunjuk lemari yang terbuka.

"Ya, aku tahu." Minato Namikaze menarik napas dalam-dalam. Perlahan-lahan, ekspresi panik yang sejak tadi menempel di wajahnya langsung menghilang. Matanya yang berwarna biru terang tersebut menatap Kushina dengan penuh keyakinan. "Kita berdua bisa keluar dengan selamat." Minato mulai menyunggingkan senyuman miringnya. Kepercayaan dirinya kembali muncul. "Yah, hanya saja… aku tidak yakin kalau rumah ini akan berada di kondisi yang _sehat_." Bocah pirang tersebut meringis, memamerkan deretan gigi yang sempurna.

Kushina menyeringai ketika mendengar ucapan Minato. "Tenang saja! _Nii-chan_ tidak akan marah meski pun rumah ini meledak!"

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki kekar dengan bekas luka yang sangat lebar di wajahnya diduga sebagai ketua dari kumpulan anggota organisasi yang hendak menangkap Kushina. Lelaki tersebut meraih pemancar yang Minato selipkan di ruang tamu. Sambil menggertakkan gigi, sang pemimpin tersebut menghancurkan pemancar tersebut di balik jari-jarinya. Dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya dalam misi menangkap Kushina Uzumaki ini. Dia tahu apa yang akan Orochimaru lakukan padanya jika dia gagal menuntaskan misi ini.

"Kita tidak ada waktu lagi… Dua hari lagi kotak Pandora akan terbuka…" Lelaki tersebut menatap sekeliling dengan panik. Dia bersama lima pasukannya sudah menggeledah seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah ini, namun dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok Kushina. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan getaran dari balik sakunya. Lelaki yang bernama John Smith tersebut mendapat sebuah pesan dari Orochimaru.

_**Kushina Uzumaki berada di dalam ruangan rahasia. Pergilah ke dapur, akan kubukakan pintu rahasianya untuk kalian.**_

Seringai lebar muncul di wajahnya. Sambil mengerahkan anak buahnya, dia bergegas menuju ke arah ruangan rahasia tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, dia bersama lima anak buahnya sudah sampai di depan ruangan tersebut. Seakan-akan tahu akan kedatangan John dan anak buahnya, tembok di dinding dapur perlahan-lahan terbuka. John dan anak buahnya tersentak ketika melihat lorong panjang di depan mata mereka. Mereka tahu kalau organisasi menyediakan Wolfrom Bernard sebuah kamar rahasia untuk memudahkan pemuda itu dalam bekerja. Namun, mereka tidak tahu kalau ruangan rahasia itu terletak di dapur.

John mengangkat tangannya, memberi aba-aba. Mereka bertujuh menempelkan tubuh mereka di tembok dan berjalan masuk sambil mengendap-endap. Seringai di wajah John melebar ketika mereka nyaris melewati lorong tersebut. Akhirnya, dia bisa menuntaskan tugasnya dengan lancar. Namun, di detik ketika dia melewati lorong tersebut, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok Kushina. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat tidak ada siapa pun di ruangan itu.

"C-cari dia! Dia pasti ada di sekitar sini!" John berteriak kencang. "Kalian berempat! Cari lagi keluar! Siapa tahu dia menyelinap ke sana!"

"Ketua! Lihat ini!" Salah satu dari anak buahnya tiba-tiba berseru. John mendekatinya dan mengerutkan kening. Anak buahnya membungkukkan badan dan menunjuk sesuatu di lantai. Mata John terbelalak ketika dia melihat sebuah tulisan di sana.

_**KUSHINA UZUMAKI IS WITH ME. IF YOU WANT HER BACK, FIND ME AT THE ROOFTOP.**_

Bersamaan dengan tulisan tersebut, John menemukan beberapa helai rambut berwarna merah.

"Tidak salah lagi, ini rambut Kushina Uzumaki." John menggertakkan gigi. Ada orang yang melawan organisasi dan menculik Kushina Uzumaki? Jika dia mau Kushina Uzumaki untuk kembali, dia harus pergi ke atap. John mengerutkan kening. Memang, dia beserta anak buahnya belum memeriksa atap rumah ini. Awalnya dia tidak mau melakukan itu karena terlihat mencolok. Namun, hari sudah malam dan selain itu, letak rumah ini terpencil jadi tidak mungkin ada penduduk biasa yang lewat. John mencoba menganalisa suasana yang ada di dalam ruangan rahasia tersebut. Pertama-tama, dia melihat lantai kayu yang hancur di tengah ruangan. Kedua, dia melihat beberapa helai rambut di dekat tulisan itu. Helaian rambut itu tidaklah sedikit. John berjalan ke arah lorong, di mana dia bisa melihat beberapa helai rambut berwarna merah lagi dan ketika John memicingkan matanya, dia melihat bercak darah.

"Tidak salah lagi…" John bergumam. "Kushina Uzumaki diculik tanpa sepengetahuan kita. Kalian semua lihat ini. Ini tanda-tanda perlawanan. Aku bisa menduga apa yang terjadi. Penculik Kushina Uzumaki adalah seseorang berbadan besar. Kemungkinan besar, dia bersembunyi di belakang Kushina ketika gadis itu membuka pintu rahasia. Ketika pintu terbuka, Kushina menginjakkan kaki ke dalam lorong dan sebelum pintu tertutup, penculik itu pasti membekap mulut Kushina dan ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan ini." John menunjuk ke arah helaian rambut dan percikan darah di lorong. "Kemungkinannya, dia menjambak rambut Kushina dan membekap mulut gadis itu. Ketakutan karena dibekap tiba-tiba, gadis itu mungkin menggigit tangan sang penculik dan ini bisa jadi adalah darah penculik itu." John terus beranalisa dengan wajah serius, membuat semua anak buahnya bergumam kagum.

"Lalu, sang penculik berteriak kesakitan dan melepaskan Kushina. Kushina memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan berlari menjauhi lorong." John menunjuk ke arah lantai kayu yang hancur. "Di dalam usahanya menangkap Kushina, dia tanpa sengaja menghancurkan lantai kayu tersebut karena tenaganya yang besar. Melihat pecahan kayu itu, aku bisa mengambil konklusi kalau sang penculik adalah lelaki berbadan besar dan juga gesit karena dia bisa menekan tombol itu…" John menunjuk ke arah tombol yang bisa membuka pintu rahasia. "… dan keluar dari ruangan ini selagi kita berkeliaran di luar rumah, kebun dan ruang tamu."

"Kapten! Kau hebat sekali!" Salah satu anak buahnya bergumam kagum. "Lalu? Apakah anda tahu identitas sang penculik?"

John mendengus bangga. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku bisa menebak dengan itu." Lelaki tersebut menunjuk ke arah buku _blacklist_ yang tergeletak di atas lantai. "Aku memang bukan tim inti organisasi seperti Wolfrom. Tapi aku tahu bahwa semua foto di dalam buku ini adalah foto orang-orang yang melawan organisasi. Dan orang-orang ini berada di Jepang. Karena itulah Wolfrom Bernard dikirim ke Jepang untuk menghabisi mereka semua." John membolak-balik halaman buku tersebut. "Jika foto itu diberi tanda silang, artinya orang itu sudah dihabisi Wolfrom. Jika belum… maka orang-orang ini masih berkeliaran di Jepang. Mereka-lah tersangka kita!"

Lagi-lagi para anak buah bergumam kagum. "Lalu? Apa tindakan kita sekarang? Menghubungi Tuan Orochimaru?"

John menggeleng. "Bayangkan. Jika kita bisa membasmi si penculik sekaligus mendapatkan Uzumaki Kushina, nama kita akan menjadi semakin baik." Dia menyeringai. "Kita bisa masuk ke tim inti! Kita selesaikan urusan ini sendiri!"

"Siap!"

"Sekarang jangan buang waktu lagi! Dia bisa membunuh Kushina setiap saat! Cepat pergi ke lantai dua, semuanya!"

"Jadi kami tidak perlu memeriksa ruangan ini?" tanya salah satu anak buah John.

"Bodoh! Tidak ada apa-apa di sini! Aku tidak pernah salah dalam menganalisa! Selagi kita membuang waktu di sini, si penculik pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu di lantai dua! Tangkap dia sebelum dia lolos!"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, mereka semua pergi dari ruangan rahasia itu, meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina yang meringkuk di dalam lemari.

"Mereka sudah pergi?" Kushina berbisik pelan. Minato tidak menjawab. Sulit baginya untuk bergerak di lemari yang sempit ini. Dia dan Kushina sampai harus berpelukan dan menahan napas ketika mereka mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekati ruangan rahasia ini. Minato memberanikan diri untuk mendorong pintu lemari dan mengintip keluar. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya ketika dia sadar bahwa tidak ada siapa pun di dalam ruangan ini.

"Rencana sukses!" Minato mendesis. Bocah cerdas itu sadar bahwa tidak lama lagi anggota organisasi akan masuk ke ruangan ini. Maka, Minato cepat-cepat membuat rencana. Dia tahu kalau setidaknya ada satu dari kumpulan anggota di luar yang cerdas. Minato memanfaatkan kecerdasan itu. Dalam waktu yang singkat, dia berhasil membuat suatu muslihat picik yang membuat John Smith tertipu. "Tentu saja mereka tidak akan memeriksa ruangan ini. Pasti di pikiran mereka saat ini adalah mengambilmu dari tangan si penculik secepat mungkin." Minato menunjuk ke arah Kushina. "Dan padahal semua ini hanyalah muslihat!"

"Ya, kau hebat sekali, Minato-_sama_!" Kushina mencibir. "Untuk saja kau tidak memintaku menggunduli rambutku!"

Minato meringis minta maaf. "Tentu saja. Maafkan aku, ya… Lihat, tanganku juga berdarah kok." Minato menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang dia tusuk dengan pena. "Tapi untung sekali ya… aku sudah sangat panik ketika si ketua itu menjerit 'Cari dia! Dia pasti ada di sekitar sini!'. Syukurlah salah satu anak buahnya langsung menemukan tulisan itu." Minato menunjuk ke arah kalimat yang ditulisnya.

"Tapi… kenapa tadi dia berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang ya? Bukankah dia orang asing?" Kushina mengingat sosok John yang terlihat melalui celah di lemari.

"Oh, mungkin karena dia membawa serta beberapa orang Jepang bersamanya. Aku melihat empat orang Jepang, dan sisanya orang asing." Minato membuka lemari lebar-lebar, mengeluarkan dua pistol yang membuat Kushina sempat kaget tadi. "Ini. Ambil saja untuk berjaga-jaga. Tapi jangan main tembak dulu, Kushina. Jangan sampai kita membunuh mereka…"

"Oke!" Kushina meraih pistol tersebut. "Mmm? Lumayan ringan ya? Tidak seperti dulu…"

Minato mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar ucapan Kushina. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak seperti dulu? Kau pernah memegang pistol sebelumnya?"

Kushina menatap Minato dengan bingung. "Tentu saja tidak pernah!"

"Lalu? Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak seperti dulu'?"

"Hah? Memangnya aku mengucapkan hal itu?"

Minato menjadi semakin bingung. "Ngomong-ngomong… di mana alat pengaman pistol ini ya?" Minato cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mengamati pistol tersebut.

"Tidak ada, kan? Bukannya ini pistol tangan semi otomatis?"

"Benar ju… Hah?" Minato kembali melongo. Dia ingin bertanya kenapa Kushina tahu akan hal itu, namun dia sadar bahwa tidak ada lagi waktu yang tersisa. Dia menyelinap masuk ke dalam lubang yang dibuat Kushina. Lubang tersebut terlalu kecil untuk dimasuki orang dewasa, apalagi orang asing yang berbadan besar seperti John. "Untung saja mereka tidak sadar apa yang ada di dalam lubang ini." Minato meringis sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tempat itu.

"Minato? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kushina ketika melihat Minato yang keluar dari lubang sambil menggenggam dengan sapu tangannya.

"Ini?" Minato meringis. Dia membuka sapu tangannya. "Ini namanya bubuk…"

"Bubuk mesiu, kan?" Kushina mendekatkan hidungnya di bubuk berwarna hitam tersebut. "Tidak salah ini. Kau mau membuat bom, Minato?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma mau meledakkan tangga rumah… Lho?" Lagi-lagi, Minato melongo. "Kau tahu darimana ini bubuk mesiu?"

Kushina kembali menatap Minato dengan bingung. "Tidak tahu?"

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. Daripada dia bingung akan hal ini, sebaiknya dia cepat-cepat membuat rencana. "Oke. Kita tebarkan ini di depan tangga sehingga mereka tidak bisa turun karena tangga itu akan terbakar atau lebih parah lagi, meledak." Sebenarnya, bocah itu tersentak kaget ketika melihat sekarung bubuk mesiu di lubang tersebut. Pantas saja Wolfrom meletakkannya di sana. Akan sangat berbahaya jika api mengenai bubuk mesiu itu. Bisa-bisa rumah ini meledak. "Siap? Kushina? Kita akan keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang."

Kushina mengangguk dengan semangat. Dengan dada berdebar-debar, mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju tangga. Sesuai dugaan Minato, dia mendengar langkah kaki di lantai dua dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di lantai satu ini. "Oke… dengan begini…" Minato menebarkan bubuk mesiu yang ada di sapu tangannya. "… seharusnya cukup untuk membuat api." Minato meneguk ludah. Mulai merasa tegang. "Kushina… mana korek api yang kita temukan di ruangan tadi?" Kushina menyodorkan korek api tersebut. "Bagus. Kita pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini dan melempar api dari tempat yang ama…"

"Kushina Uzumaki!"

Minato dan Kushina melompat kaget ketika mendengar teriakan tersebut dari pintu rumah. Mata Minato terbelalak. Ada orang yang kedelapan di rumah ini? _Tentu saja!_ Minato nyaris memukul dirinya sendiri. Sebodoh-bodoh apa pun John, dia pasti menyuruh seseorang untuk mengawasi pintu rumah.

"Minato!" Kushina menatap Minato dengan ketakutan ketika lelaki berbadan kekar tersebut berlari ke arah mereka. Minato memeras otaknya, berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar di waktu sempit ini. Tak lama lagi, John dan yang lainnya akan turun ke bawah dan rencananya akan gagal!

"Kushina! Lari ke sini!" Minato berlari menuju jendela yang ada di dekat dapur. Kushina lari di belakang Minato. Namun, lelaki yang mengejar di belakang mereka lebih cepat. Minato membuka jendela secepat kilat dan dengan panik, dia lompat keluar jendela. "Kushina!" Minato berseru kencang sambil bersiap-siap untuk lari di jalanan. Kushina melompat dengan gesit dan mereka berdua berlari sekencang yang mereka bisa.

"M-Minato! Dia mengejar!" Kushina berseru panik ketika melihat orang yang mengejar mereka sudah nyaris mendekati mereka. Kushina memutar tubuhnya dan dia mencengkeram pistol yang ada di tangannya.

"Jangan, Kushina!" Mata Minato terbelalak ketika dia melihat Kushina yang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembak. "Kau bisa membunuhnya!"

Melihat Kushina yang membidikkan pistol, si pengejar berhenti berlari. Dia tidak bodoh. Dia tahu kalau peluru itu bisa mengenai kepalanya. "Kau tidak akan berani!" Dia mengecam Kushina.

"Oh ya! Aku berani!" Kushina mencoba untuk menghentikan getaran yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau akan kami tangkap! Dan temanmu itu akan kami bunuh!" Lelaki tersebut tertawa. "Kalau kau coba-coba menembak, kau akan melihat mayat temanmu sendiri." Dia memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku dan mengeluarkan pistol.

Minato terpaku. Habislah. Kalau Kushina menembakkan satu peluru saja, lelaki itu akan balas menembak ke arahnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh Minato!" Kushina menggeram.

"Coba saja kau menembak, gadis kecil. Kau akan meleset!" Dengan gesit, lelaki itu langsung membidik ke arah Minato. Minato memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika dia mendengar suara tembakan. Dia menunggu rasa sakit dan maut untuk datang menghampirinya. Namun, dia hanya bisa mendengar suara jeritan lelaki yang mengejar mereka.

"Kushina!" Minato berseru panik ketika melihat tubuh Kushina yang gemetar. Asap keluar melalui mulut pistol yang ada di tangannya. "K-kenapa kau bisa menembak? Apa… apa dia mati?" Minato menatap darah yang merembas di kemeja baju lelaki itu. "Kau menembak lengannya?" Minato menatap Kushina dengan takjub. Namun, Kushina masih gemetaran. Matanya terpaku pada sosok lelaki yang menggeliat dia aspal, kesakitan.

"A-aku tidak membunuhnya! Aku tidak membunuhnya!" Kushina menjerit, membuat Minato tersentak. Air mata ketakutan mengalir, membasahi wajahnya. Kushina menatap Minato dengan panik. "Dia ingin membunuhmu! Karena itu aku menarik pelatuk! Dia… dia… aku tidak ingin membunuhnya! Aku tidak ingin membunuh orang lagi! Aku tidak…"

_Lagi?_

"Kushina! Kau tidak membunuhnya! Kau menembak lengannya!" Minato mencoba untuk menenangkan Kushina. Dia mengusap wajah Kushina berkali-kali, mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis yang terisak ketakutan itu. "Ayo pergi dari sini, oke? Kita pasti bisa keluar dengan selamat." Minato meraih tangan Kushina, membantunya bangun. Tubuh Kushina masih gemetar, namun dia menurut. Minato mengigit bibir dengan panik ketika dia mendengar jeritan seseorang dari atap rumah Wolfrom. Pasti orang itu melihat sosoknya dan Kushina. Sebelum lari meninggalkan tempat itu, Minato menoleh sekali lagi ke arah lelaki yang terkulai kesakitan. Dia mencoba untuk bangkit dan mengejar mereka. Tidak membuang waktu lagi, Minato lari membawa Kushina bersamanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati, Minato…" Kushina terisak ketika dia berlari bersama Minato. "Aku menyayangimu… aku tidak mau kau mati…"

"Aku tahu. Aku juga menyayangimu, Kushina…" Minato meremas tangan Kushina. Banyak sekali pertanyaan di kepalanya. Kenapa Kushina diincar? Kenapa Kushina tahu tentang pistol dan bubuk mesiu? Minato memang tahu karena ayahnya seorang polisi elit. Tapi Kushina? Dan apa maksud Kushina dengan 'lagi' itu? Minato menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak ingin memikirkan semua itu. Yang pasti, hanya satu orang yang bisa menolong mereka sekarang.

Jiraiya.

* * *

**TBC**

**haiz... beres juga chapter ini!**

**hahaha**

**mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, typos dan semacamnya...**

**kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan tanya ya? :)**

**mind to review?**


	9. AN

Oke, aku benar-benar gak mau nulis AN ini sebenarnya. Tapi aku punya pengumuman penting tentang fiction 'Life of Namikaze Minato' ini. Jadi, setelah mikir matang-matang, aku putuskan untuk tidak menulis kelanjutan fiction ini lagi.

Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya buat para pembaca yang udah nunggu lama (setahun lebih) demi fiction ini. Jujur, aku sendiri ngak mau discontinued fiction ini, karena pertama, ini fiction pertamaku, kedua, aku paling banyak melakukan research buat fiction ini, ketiga, beberapa pembaca masih menunggu kelanjutan fic ini.

Tapi ini fiction yang kutulis satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan ide yang ada di otakku sekarang sangat beda dengan yang dulu. Jadi sulit untuk melanjutkan fiction ini, kecuali aku rewrite (tulis ulang) semua ceritanya dari awal. Dan yang pasti, kalau kutulis ulang, ceritanya akan beda dengan cerita yang sekarang para pembaca baca. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk gak akan melanjutkan fic ini lagi.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Aku sering kecewa kalau ada fic yang kusuka tiba-tiba discontinued. Sering ngamuk malah. Tapi cuma untuk fic satu ini saja, aku tidak bisa lanjutin. Jadi untuk pairing MinaxKushi, aku akan fokus ke Another Diary, sama fiction colab ku dengan Kim D. Meiko yang judulnya 'Koinobori'. Aku belum yakin untuk menulis fiction baru. Ada beberapa rough idea. Tapi masih belum yakin. Aku tahu kalau banyak pembaca yang penasaran tentang siapa Kushina sebenarnya, kenapa organisasi bisa ngincar dia dan semacemnya. PM saja aku, atau tanya aku lewat FB, akan kujawab. Lalu, kalau ada author yang berniat untuk mengambil ide LONM ini dan menulis ulang cerita ini silahkan.

Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Regards,

Barbara123


End file.
